


The Captain and the Restored Heir

by colettebronte



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colettebronte/pseuds/colettebronte
Summary: It is a truth, universally acknowledged, that a man, recently come into a large fortune, must be in want of a wife. Or a smoking hot boyfriend. – Jane Austen, probablyIn which Captain Cassian Andor, formerly of Her Majesty's Army, is charged with the conflicting assignments of both befriending and discovering the secrets of one, Mr. Bodhi (Dameron) Rook, long-lost grandson and recently restored heir to the venerable Commodore Rook and his impressive fortune.Characters, rating and tags to be updated with each new chapter.





	1. In Which the Captain is Offered an Assignment or Two

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, the sniperpilot Regency AU no one asked for. This story is meant to be fun, romantic and (hopefully) entertaining. It is not a true depiction of what life was like for POC in Regency times, because from what I've read of it (and I've read A LOT about it), it was not awesome. So with that in mind, I hope you're willing to come along for the ride.
> 
> The chapters will have alternating POV with the good(ish) Captain starting us off and then Mr. Rook taking chapter 2 and so on, blah blah blah.

    Captain Cassian Andor, formerly of Her Majesty’s Army, alighted from his carriage on a sunny London spring afternoon and entered his club. Offering a passing nod to the attendant, he made a beeline for his favorite plush seat in the dining room. Sinking into the chair with a pleased sigh, he eagerly awaited his lunch. Shepard’s Pie Day was by far his favorite.

    He had just taken off his hat and laid his cane to rest beside his chair when a familiar shadow loomed over him. Lord Davits Draven, former General of Her Majesty’s Army, and the Captain’s childhood guardian, sat heavily in the seat across the table.

    Without preamble Lord Draven reached into his expertly-tailored great coat and tossed a well-padded envelope on the table. At Cassian’s quirked eyebrow, Draven simply said, “I have an assignment for you.”

    Sighing, Cassian opened the envelope and peered inside. He sat back with a jolt, shocked at the amount of bills. Draven seemed unfazed by his reaction and continued, removing his gloves. “You know, of course that Commodore Rook’s missing grandson has been found at last and restored home to him.”

    Cassian sat forward again, intrigued. All of London Society was abuzz with the story of Commodore Rook’s missing heir, a grandson, recently found, of all places working in trade at a London bookshop. Cassian himself, had been one of the men put on the case by Lord Draven to help his friend, The Commodore confirm the man’s identity.

    Cassian frowned. “I thought it was all settled. Bodhi Rook is indeed the missing heir. I saw all the documents myself. Birth certificate, adoption papers, working papers, even the man’s old school reports. It’s most certainly him.”

    Draven nodded absently. “No one’s questioning the man’s identity. Mr. Rook is indeed The Commodore’s heir.”

    Two heaping trays of lunch were placed before the two men but Cassian found he was no longer hungry, while Lord Draven began tucking in to the meal in front of him with gusto.

    Cassian was truly perplexed. “So what is the assignment then, if it’s not to discredit the heir?”

    Draven set down his fork. “Allow me to correct myself. In actuality there are two assignments for you. The first is from The Commodore. He’s the one who sent that envelope,” he paused, gesturing to said item still clutched in Cassian’s hand. “The Commodore wants you to befriend his grandson and help him maneuver his way in his new sphere of society.”

    Cassian huffed a laugh. “The Commodore does know me, correct? He wants me, of all people to help? I’m just barely respectable in our, sphere of society.” The last he said with barely contained derision.

    Draven offered him a wry smile. “You are respectable enough. You are well-liked and are always invited to the best gatherings. After all you have done to help the ton with their various “problems”, no one would dare turn you away. Besides, we both know just how instrumental you were in helping to track down The Heir in first place. The Commodore has always trusted you.”

    Cassian nodded. “And the second assignment?” Draven smiled sharply again and tossed another envelope, far less padded, at him. Cassian caught it in one hand. Placing it in his lap with the other envelope, he did not bother to check it. He was certain it contained his usual fee.

    Draven sat up, drawing closer to Cassian, now speaking in a hushed tone. “This one comes directly from me. Under no circumstances are you to mention this assignment to The Commodore. Any information you find, you are to bring directly to me.”

    Cassian’s brow furrowed. “And what sort of information am I looking for?” his tone, matching Draven’s.

    Draven moved closer still and continued. “The Commodore is a dear friend of mine, and yours. He has helped us both out of many a tight spot, both in battle and out. We owe it to him to protect his interests. So your assignment is this: While you are befriending Mr. Bodhi Rook, I want you to find out his secrets. The man has spent the last twenty-six years of his life on the streets of London. If there is anything in his past that can harm The Commodore, I will know of it.”

    Cassian sat back, shaking his head. “You have read his history. He hardly lived on the streets.” It was true. Having been given up for adoption at birth by The Commodore’s daughter after an ill-advised tryst, the baby boy, Bodhi had been adopted by a middle-class family, the Damerons.

    Draven sighed, sitting back as well. “My boy, you know what I mean. All men have secrets. You are to discover his and report them all to me and me alone. Will you do it?”

    Cassian glanced down at the two envelopes, now sitting in his lap. He looked across the table at Lord Draven, the man who had taken him, as a scrawny six year-old child, into his home and saw him well-provided for. First securing him a good education and later buying him an excellent commission in the army. He owed this man so much. And finding out secrets was indeed his specialty, if not his favorite pastime.

    He held his hand out to Lord Draven. “Of course I will.” The older man simply smiled and clasped his hand in return.


	2. In Which the Heir Reflects Upon His Circumstances, New and Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the second part. Thank you for your kudos and comments both here and on tumblr. And now, on with the show er, fic.

   Bodhi studied himself in the mirror, and frowned. He tugged once at the cravat, starched white and scratchy at his throat. He just wanted to pull the damn thing off, again. He stopped pulling as he remembered guiltily, just how long it had taken The Commodore’s valet to set it to rights after Bodhi had tugged it free the first time, as well as the second. And a third time an hour later.

    Needing to calm his fidgeting fingers, Bodhi reached into the pockets of his new vest, a ruby red color and finer than any of the clothes he had owned mere weeks before. He pulled out some gears and bolts he had placed in them earlier that morning. The cool metal was always solid and reassuring when everything around him, was not.

     It had started when he was a boy. Whenever Bodhi was nervous, just holding small bits of metal and rubber tubing could always calm him. Smiling, he remembered how his brother Kes, ever his watchful protector, brought him the best bits of broken machinery and spare parts. 

    Looking out his bedroom window at The Commodore’s London townhouse ( _You may call me Grandfather, if you like, my dear boy)_ , Bodhi tried to imagine what his brother was doing at that moment, and wishing desperately he could be there with him. Sinking into the plush green window seat, he idly played with one of the gears and mused on just how much his life had changed in the last month.

    Bodhi never had cause to question the circumstances of his adoption. His family had given him everything they could offer. Though not born to them, he was never made to feel less than his brother Kes, Bodhi’s elder by four years. He was content, co-owning and operating the shop their parents had sold to them upon their retirement, Dameron’s Books and Curiosities.

    He would have happily lived out his days working alongside his brother, if not for the day, a month earlier, when a past he had no interest in, literally walked into their shop and found him, changing his life forever.

    Bodhi had been in his workshop, tinkering with a new design at the back of their shop when he heard Kes call out to him. As Bodhi came out front, he pushed his brass goggles up over his forehead, stepping behind the counter to stand beside his brother. He was surprised to see two imperious-looking men waiting for him. Bodhi glanced at Kes, who merely shrugged at him. One man stood close to the counter. He had sandy, thinning hair. Holding his hat in gray-gloved hands, he said nothing, staring intently at Bodhi.

    His steely gaze began to make Bodhi nervous. As always, sensing his younger brother’s discomfort, Kes subtly reached over and placed something metallic in one of Bodhi’s hands. Bodhi took a deep breath, fingers tracing lightly over the cold metal. He offered his brother a small smile of thanks. Kes nodded in return.

    Making a concerted effort to ignore the closer man’s sharp gaze, he glanced over to his companion, who stood a bit farther away, close to the shop’s large front windows. The second man, having a darker complexion like himself and Kes, was clearly older, his long gray hair tied back in a neat ponytail. Bodhi ran a hand over his own, trying in vain to smooth the hair that had come loose while he worked. The older man wore a fine blue suit and stood ramrod straight, giving off a military air, much like his scowling companion.

    Swallowing nervously, Bodhi turned back to the closer man and asked, “How may I help you, sir?”

    The man gazed at him a moment longer before reaching into his jacket and pulled out a well-worn folio. He opened and studied it a moment before looking back up at Bodhi. The man narrowed his eyes at him. “You are Bodhi Dameron, correct?”

    Bodhi swallowed and stuttered, “Y . . . . Yes.” The man nodded at him and continued.

    “You were adopted from St. Bartholomew’s Hospital, twenty-six years ago, by Jarra and Clove Dameron, were you not?”

    Bodhi furrowed his brow. “I was.” Kes made a small noise of displeasure and folded his arms across his chest.

    “Sir, what exactly do you want with my brother?” The man ignored him and continued to address Bodhi.

    “You attended the Jamison School for Boys, correct.” Bodhi nodded, truly perplexed by the man’s blunt questioning and his complete lack of explanation. He looked to the man’s companion, with hopeful eyes, that he might offer one. The older man met his eyes and nodded. Stepping forward, he placed a steady hand on the interrogator’s shoulder. When he spoke, his voice was rich, calm and commanding all at once.

     “Enough, Davits, we know exactly who he is. Your boy confirmed his identity easily five times over. This is no military inquiry.” He then turned to Bodhi and Kes, continuing, “Please forgive Lord Draven. He merely has my best interests at heart.” He plucked the folio from Lord Draven's hands. He then pulled out a paper and handed it to Bodhi. “This should explain things.”

     Kes came up behind him and together they read the document, his birth certificate. After a moment Bodhi looked up at the older man in surprise. “I am . . . . Bodhi Rook?” The man nodded.

     “You are indeed.” He made to move towards Bodhi and then seemed to think better of it, instead offering him a pat on the arm. “I am Commodore Rook, your grandfather. My dear, departed daughter Serene was your mother.” Bodhi stared at the man, his grandfather in shock.

    His brother put a warm hand on his shoulder, grounding him. “You are The Missing Heir.” He said quietly. Bodhi turned to his brother sharply and then turned back to look at The Commodore. The man merely nodded at him.

     After that it was a whirlwind of lawyers and paperwork. So many documents to be signed and initialed. He barely had time to say goodbye to Kes, his sister-in-law Shara and the children before he was whisked away from the cozy home he shared with them and installed in The Commodore's townhouse.

     The Commodore assured him he was no prisoner, free to come and go as he liked, but Bodhi was an emotional mess and miles away from his old life, knowing no one. Where could he go?


	3. In Which the Captain and the Heir Meet; But First, an Interlude

    “Kay! I can not wear this jacket, it clashes with my blue vest! And hurry, Lord Draven’s carriage will be here any minute!”  Cassian tossed the offending jacket on the floor, purposely missing his bed by inches, knowing it would annoy his valet. Said man, entered the room in a huff.

    “Honestly Captain, the jacket is fine. It matches your cravat, hat and gloves. Choose another vest.” Glaring at Cassian, he picked up the jacket and hung it back on a hanger, just inside the open closet, with exaggerated care.

    Tuesso Kay had been a lowly private in Her Majesty’s Army, when he was assigned to Cassian’s regiment. Though most found the tall, dark-haired soldier droll and off-putting, he and Cassian got along extremely well. His skill with calculations and strategy had come in handy many a time.

    When Cassian received his honorable discharge from the army, he was surprised to find he had somehow inherited a valet. Mr. Kay had proven his worth off the battlefield as well. No one could draw out information from other people’s staff like he could. And Cassian’s wardrobe would be hopeless without him. Except for now.

    “Kay, I like this vest, I have to wear it tonight. It makes the best first impression.” He looked in the mirror with an imploring gaze at his valet. Kay leveled an unimpressed look back at him.

    “That is an awful lot to pin on one article of clothing. The odds of Mr. Rook being impressed by . . . ." Cassian pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

    “Kay, please. Now is not the time for mathematics. Just give me a new jacket.” He held his hands out. A moment later, Kay obliged, handing him a black waistcoat that complimented the vest perfectly. The valet sighed and went to work, tying Cassian’s cravat. He was blessedly silent, but Cassian knew it would not last long.

    “This is a foolish idea you know.” Kay paused for a moment, securing the cravat with a pin.

    “I think this jacket looks fantastic. I know you can find me gloves and a hat to match in no time.” Cassian said idly. Kay shook his head.

    “You know perfectly well that is not what I’m referring to.”

    “I am still not discussing this with you. I took both assignments. I will fulfill both.”

    “Do you honestly believe you can be friends with Mr. Rook and then betray his confidences to Lord Draven?"

    “Kay, it will be fine. Now, what are the servants saying about Mr. Rook?” Kay pursed his lips, letting the discussion drop, to Cassian’s relief.

    “Honestly, I am hearing conflicting reports. At the club the other night, The Commodore’s valet was saying how nervous and quiet Mr. Rook seems. But then in the market this morning one of the cooks said he is quite smart and a bit of a wit. They are both reliable sources, so I am not sure which assessment is true.” Cassian sat on the bed while Kay handed him a pair of black boots. A moment later the doorbell rang. “I will get that. Captain, I trust you can manage those?” Cassian offered him a wry smile

    “I think I can handle it, Kay.”

    The valet stood, smoothing his own jacket, and headed to the door. “Good. Now hurry up, you have this foolhardy plan of yours to carry out.”

 

* * *

 

    A half-hour later, Cassian and Lord Draven were passing their hats, gloves and canes off to one of The Commodore’s footmen. Draven turned to Cassian as they paused before the door that led to the drawing room. “This is meant to be a small gathering of just The Commodore’s closest acquaintances.”

    “And me.”

    “And you.”

    Cassian huffed a laugh and then sobered as a thought occurred to him. “Does Mr. Rook know about the part I played in tracking him down?” Draven paused thoughtfully.

    “I don’t know what he has been told him about the circumstances of his discovery,” Draven shook his head. “I do not believe so. The plan is to make tonight your first introduction to Mr. Rook.” Cassian nodded.

    “Well, best get to it.” The Captain turned from the man beside him and knocked on one of the heavy oak doors. A moment later, they opened. As they passed through, Cassian was immediately aware of all eyes being on them. He stared resolutely ahead. He cared little for the opinions of men who thought they were better than him. Especially when they had a great number of secrets that they needed him to help keep hidden.

    Cassian followed Lord Draven’s lead, making a slow promenade to the grand fireplace, where beside it stood The Commodore and the man that must surely be Mr. Rook. The Captain had read all there was to know about the younger man. He knew about his adoption, childhood and schooling. He was most intrigued by the man’s acceptance and then baffling refusal to attend the Academy of Scientific Studies, choosing instead to work in a bookshop with his brother. There was clearly a story there. One that Cassian found he was looking forward to discovering. He had even visited their shop once, but had so far never caught a glimpse of Mr. Rook.

    As he glanced at Mr. Rook, he wished he had seen the man before tonight. Cassian suddenly felt breathless and despite all his research, woefully unprepared. As he and Draven swapped half-hearted pleasantries with the other guests, all older men as Cassian had expected, he studied the younger Rook.

    The man was . . . . beautiful. It was the first and only word that came to Cassian’s mind. He appeared nervous to be sure, his large dark eyes widening even further, every time he was forced to endure another introduction. He wore a coat of blue, the color identical to Cassian’s vest. The Captain smiled wryly, happy to have an entrée into small talk. His sleek, long black hair was tied back in a pony tail. But Cassian was most struck by his hands. Long, elegant fingers, that Cassian caught himself, wanting to grab a hold of, as he watched the man fidget, minutely. Curiously, he watched as Mr. Rook placed his hands in his pockets, taking a slow, measured breath. A moment later, he resumed shaking hands with whomever his grandfather was introducing him to.

    Cassian turned away for a moment, chastising himself. This was an inconvenient time for an attraction. And while there were some assignments where a seduction or two was necessary, the ones concerning Mr. Rook were not. He was to be friends, no more. Despite what Kay thought, he could do this. He would do this.

    Lord Draven put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him from his reverie. “Are you ready to meet The Heir?” Cassian nodded and turned. The two men at last made their way to the fireplace. He plastered on his most open, friendly smile. As they approached, The Commodore addressed them.

    “Ah, my dear friends there you are at last!” His smile was genuine. He placed a careful hand on his grandson’s arm, drawing his attention to their approach. Even as a boy, Cassian had always liked the man. The Captain turned to Lord Draven, by order of precedence his introduction would be first.

    The Commodore turned to his grandson. “My dear boy, you remember Lord Draven.” Cassian was amused to note a minute look of annoyance, in Mr. Rook’s face. It was barely there and then gone in an instant, replaced by a steady, placid look. For all his keen observance, Draven did not seem to notice. Cassian might not have either, if he had not been studying Mr. Rook so intently. The Lord bowed his head, extending a hand.

    “Mr. Rook, it is nice to see you again.”

    The Heir did the same, with a quiet “Lord Draven,” in return. And then his curious gaze turned to the Captain.

    “This is Captain Cassian Andor,” The Commodore began. “He was Lord Draven’s ward. He is also one of the chief men responsible for helping to bring you home to me.” Cassian noticed Mr. Rook winced when The Commodore mentioned the last. The younger man seemed to shake himself before extending a hand to him.

    “It is nice to make your acquaintance Captain.” The words were again quiet. Cassian found himself charmed further still by Mr. Rook. He smiled at him and clasped his hand in greeting.

    “It is nice to finally meet you as well, Mr. Rook.” Cassian looked to The Commodore; he knew what was to come next, as per his assignment briefing. The older man smiled at them.

    “I am glad you could make it tonight, Captain. I have wanted to introduce you to my grandson for some time now. I do believe you both will get along well.” The Commodore turned to Draven. “Now Davits, I just got in some rather excellent port, which you must try. It is in my private study.” Without another word both older men walked away, leaving the Captain and The Heir alone to get further acquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for part three! I know, I know, they've barely said six words to each other. I'm so mean! However, aren't you curious about what Mr. Rook thinks of the party and about The Captain in particular?


	4. In Which the Heir Observes

    In the weeks since coming to reside in The Commodore’s home, Bodhi found himself slowly coming back to the man that he was. Yes, anxiety was his constant companion since childhood. He had come to the realization he could push it aside, for a little while at least, if he viewed his current situation through a lens of science.

    And thus, he started to view the social situations he was thrust into as sociology experiments. And while he much preferred the science of creating objects, versus that of observing people, the small, wicked part of him had to admit there was something amusing about playing a part while keeping a keen eye on what was truly going on around him.

    The night of the party, he was thoughtful as he and The Commodore entered the drawing room. ( _Really, my dear boy, you CAN call  me Grandfather.)_ He was not sure what to expect from the night, aside from the promise that he would be at last introduced to the older man’s closest friends and important acquaintances, with the added assurance of, “Gentleman only, my dear boy.”

    To Bodhi’s mind, it had the makings of a long evening, where he would be further forced to interact with strangers. He made sure to stuff his pockets with gears when no one was looking. He knew he would also need the metallic reassurance tonight. Now he just hoped he did not jingle too much when he moved.

    He gave The Commodore a placid smile, one that he had cultivated to perfection over the past month. Bodhi knew if his sister-in-law Shara saw it, she would mock him mercilessly.

    With the thought of her, came with it thoughts of his brother and the children, and the ache of missing them all, came upon him. He shook himself. He could not let those thoughts in tonight. He was meant to be the sociable Heir. No one cared to see anything else. He would allow himself to miss them tomorrow.

    As the party got underway, Bodhi, just as he had predicted was forced to endure introduction after introduction, until they all seemed to blend together. He knew he would never be able to remember who was a Lord, Esquire or just a Mister. An hour into the assemblage he turned to The Commodore.

    “I don’t suppose you would let me slip away to the library, would you?”

    The older man looked at him with amusement in his eyes. “Not yet. There are still a few more introductions to make.” Bodhi sighed.

    “And by a few you mean?”

    “Oh, at least another ten or so. Plus Lord Draven and the Captain haven’t arrived yet.” Bodhi blanched at the mention of Draven’s name. The look did not go unnoticed by the elder Rook. “I know, he did not make the best first impression,” he paused at his grandson’s blank look, “But he really is my closest friend, and a good man overall. And I have wanted to introduce you to Captain Andor for weeks now.” Bodhi’s brow furrowed.

    “I don’t believe you have mentioned a Captain Andor.”

    The older man turned to him, thoughtful. “Perhaps not.  He’s an interesting young man. You two have quite a bit in common. I believe you will be excellent friends.” Bodhi was further perplexed by his choice of words.

    “Interesting how, exactly? And what do we have in common?” The Commodore merely patted him on the arm and smiled.

    “These are things you should discover when you two meet and talk. But I will say that the Captain was taken in by Lord Draven as a child.” Bodhi nodded. He was about to inquire further when the drawing room doors opened to admit two new men to the party. One was Lord Draven. The other had to be the aforementioned Captain.

    Bodhi noticed how instantly the mood in the room shifted. Where before the men had been talking loudly amongst themselves, they seemed to instantly quiet the tone of their conversations, or in many cases, cast what could only be described as wary looks at Lord Draven’s companion. Bodhi was instantly intrigued. What could the Captain have done to provoke such a strong reaction from the party?

    As the pair began to greet some of the other guests, Bodhi studied the Captain further. The man was . . . . incredibly handsome. He eschewed convention with short hair that curled just under his ears. To Bodhi it seemed incredibly soft, and he found himself longing to run his fingers through it. And where most of the party was either clean-shaven or bearded, The Captain had what was clearly, carefully groomed stubble.

    Bodhi also noted how despite the other men casting pointed glances in his direction, the Captain seemed to ignore them all. Something small and subversive inside Bodhi admired the man’s self-confidence as well as his physicality. And this was the man The Commodore thought he would be great friends with. Part of Bodhi wanted that friendship. Another part of him, just wanted.

    Despite all this, Bodhi was itching to make good his escape to the library. He just had to endure this last introduction, hopefully with minimal embarrassment. It had been a good while since he had been faced with a man so damned attractive.

    The introduction when it came, was a bit puzzling to Bodhi. The Captain had given him a charming, if insincere smile at first. Oh, he had no doubt it worked to draw in many an unassuming country lad or lass. It was too practiced, and as naïve as Bodhi was to the ways of London Society, he was no fool, particularly when it came to handsome men who knew they were handsome.

    As he had all night, Bodhi showed the Captain the face he wished to project to the ton: a soft, complacent innocent, too shy to be of any bother. He offered the man a quiet greeting.

    The only stumble came when The Commodore mentioned how Captain Andor had helped return Bodhi home to his grandfather. Bodhi felt himself grow agitated. This was not home. Home was a cozy flat with his brother, sister-in-law and two lively children on the other side of town.

    When The Commodore and Lord Draven excused themselves with the all-to-convenient excuse of getting a drink, Bodhi saw his own chance of escape. He turned to Captain Andor with wide eyes.

    “Please excuse my manners, Captain. I’d offer you a drink as well, but I am afraid I can’t remember where the decanters are.”

    The Captain offered him what at last appeared to be a genuine smile, and Bodhi felt only slightly guilty when he responded. “Lucky for us both, Mr. Rook I know where they are.”

    Bodhi watched as the Captain turned and headed to the other side of the drawing room. With a brief, regretful look at the handsome man’s back, Bodhi quickly slipped out the servant’s door and made good his escape to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter 4 achieved! If you'd like, you can find me on tumblr [ here](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com).


	5. In Which There is an Abandonment and Real Conversation at Last

    As Cassian turned to get drinks for himself and Mr. Rook, he cursed internally. Forget The Heir’s hands; those large dark eyes were going to be the death of him! Pouring out two generous glasses of brandy, he reminded himself of the assignment from The Commodore. He could do this. He would do this. How hard could it be to make a friend? He willfully ignored how pathetic that statement sounded.

    Smile in place and glasses in hand, he turned back to the fireplace, only to find Mr. Rook not there. He frowned. Surely Mr. Rook had not abandoned him? Cassian dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. He set the brandy on the mantle and was determined to wait.

    And yet as the minutes ticked by until it was nearly a half an hour since their introduction, Cassian could not help but come to the realization that he had indeed been abandoned. Cassian felt a twinge of anger followed quickly by hurt pride. This had never happened to him before. Drawing people in with his charm had always been easy. Taking up the two glasses of brandy, he set off in search of Mr. Rook.

    Cassian, having visited the house since he was a boy was able to navigate the darkened corridors with ease. He passed the closed door to the Commodore’s private study quickly, certain he would not find Mr. Rook there.

    And then, at the end of the hallway was the library. Cassian sighed as he saw the light spilling out from underneath the door. He quietly opened it and entered the room.

    The Commodore’s library was, like the rest of the townhouse, large and impressive. Upon entry, one was greeted by long, freestanding floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, making a wall to walk behind to get to the comfortable, overstuffed chairs in the center of the room.

    And it was there, when Cassian turned the corner, that he found Mr. Rook, furiously scribbling away in a red leather-bound book. He had taken off his jacket and undone the buttons of his vest. His cravat was bunched on the small table beside him. But the most curious thing, were the pair of brass goggles, perched high on his forehead. Cassian found himself mesmerized.

    It was then that Mr. Rook looked up and stared at him. This was no wide-eyed gaze from earlier in the night. Rather this was a sharp, shrewd thing. Cassian huffed a small laugh. He had been played by a master.

    Mr. Rook stared a moment further and then cursed softly. Without a word he gestured to the glasses still clutched in Cassian’s hands. He handed one over and the other man quickly drained the glass. Cassian sat in a plush seat across from him and followed suit.

    Setting down his book on a nearby table, Mr. Rook looked back at him with a vaguely apologetic look. Cassian merely raised his eyebrows at him. Mr. Rook sighed, looking away. Cassian had the dangerous thought that he could stare at the man all night, if given the chance. He worried his fingers around the rim of his empty glass.

    “Just to be clear, Mr. Rook, did you know where the decanters are?” The small smile he received was answer enough. Cassian shook his head in amusement. Suddenly Kay’s conflicting reports on Mr. Rook’s behavior made sense. “You are not at all what you seem,” he mused. Mr. Rook offered him another small smile.

    “I don’t suppose I can convince you to keep that a secret?”

    Cassian offered him a smile in return. He looked to the notebook on the table and gestured to it. “If you don’t mind me asking, what were you writing?”

    The other man’s smile grew larger. He opened the book and showed it to Cassian. There were sketches of what appeared to be various triangles, accompanied by a complicated series of mathematical equations running up and down the page. It was enough to make Cassian go cross-eyed. He looked back to Mr. Rook, shaking his head. “I have absolutely no idea what I am looking at.”

    Mr. Rook took back the notebook and ran his fingers along one of the pictures. “Its a bird,” at Cassian’s confused look, he continued, “It is based on the Japanese art of paper folding, origami. I am trying to improve upon one of my existing designs. Currently, it just hops around on its feet. But ideally, I want it to fly, like a real bird.” Mr. Rook smiled wide and genuine as he turned the page, showing more hand-drawn pictures and equations. Cassian was utterly mesmerized by the younger man. “See, the problem is with the gearwork in the current design. They are too small to build up enough resistance to be aerodynamic and  . . . .” Mr. Rook frowned at Cassian, breaking his trance. He abruptly cut off what he was about to say, snapping the book shut. He placed his hands in his vest pockets and then looked back up at Cassian, sheepish.

    Cassian found himself rewriting his assessment of the other mans deception. It wasn’t so much masterful as it was a necessity of one who preferred the solace of books and quiet to people. He could no longer find it within himself to be annoyed at being abandoned in the drawing room. Mr. Rook gazed at him, nervous but resigned.

    “I . . . . I apologize, Captain. I doubt you want to hear me talk science.” Cassian shook his head in disagreement.

    “Truly Mr. Rook, I do not mind. I won’t deny that I have no idea what you are talking about. But, if it is of interest to you, I do not mind listening.” Mr. Rook nodded but said no more. Cassian glanced up at the goggles still attached to the younger man’s head. He pointed to them adding; “Now those however, I am most curious about.” Mr. Rook reached up and plucked them off his forehead. Holding them between his hands, he offered up a wry smile.

    “They are from my workshop, back home. Before I came to The Commodore’s house I made sure to take them with me. They help me think, when I am working through a design.” There were a few curious things in that statement that Cassian felt the need to address.

    “You refer to your grandfather as The Commodore?” Mr. Rook gazed back at him, abashed.

    “Well, yes,” Mr. Rook sighed, “He has asked me to call him Grandfather, many times but it just doesn’t seem right. Not yet anyway.” Cassian nodded. He was about to ask a follow up question when the other man beat him to it. “The Commodore mentioned something about Lord Draven being your father?”

    Cassian’s eyes widened in surprise. It had been years since he had to explain his situation. Most of the ton knew it was impolite to ask. The Commodore was one of the few who knew the whole story. He wondered why the man had not told his grandson about it.

    “Father,” Cassian paused, huffing a small laugh at the idea of referring to Lord Draven as such, “Is the wrong word. He took me in when I was six. He made me his ward.” At Mr. Rook’s confused look, he realized he would have to go into the details. Cassian looked down at his hands and sighed.

    “Lord Draven found me wandering near a battlefield after a skirmish. My parents were dead so, he brought me back to England with him.” Cassian closed his eyes, tiredly waiting for the shocked gasp and pitying look that always came after the story. This was the reason he normally brushed over the topic when asked. After a few beats of silence, he glanced back up at Mr. Rook.

    There was no look of pity, nor was there one of false understanding. Mr. Rook seemed thoughtful, resigned and accepting. “So you were lucky and have had a good life.” Cassian shrugged.

    “So far.”

    Wordless, Mr. Rook stood and took their empty glasses. He headed over to a sideboard that Cassian knew contained another decanter of brandy. At his turned back, Cassian frowned. He was meant to be drawing out the other man’s secrets, not spilling his own. But there was something about the younger man, and those large, observant eyes. If he had secrets, like Lord Draven was assured he did, they would not be so easy to ferret out.

    Mr. Rook handed him a glass and sank back into the chair across from him. The younger man held his own up to the lamplight and sighed. “All these decanters and tiny glasses are far too fiddly. I would kill for a proper pint of ale. Cassian laughed.

    “Me too,” he agreed. He smiled as a thought occurred to him. “Mr. Rook, what are your plans for tomorrow?” Mr. Rook’s brow furrowed as he reached into his discarded jacket and pulled out a small brown appointment book. The younger man sank back into his seat with a sigh.

    “There is a ball I am meant to attend tomorrow night.” Cassian thought for a moment and reached into his own jacket pocket. He pulled out his own book and nodded, studying a page.

    “Ah yes, Lord Antilles is hosting. I am attending that as well. That is not set to start until late. How about we meet tomorrow before lunch just outside of town? We can ride out for a bit and then get lunch at an excellent pub I know, which also happens to serve some excellent ale.” Mr. Rook nodded. Cassian wrote out the address and the men agreed to meet the next day.

 

* * *

 

    When Cassian returned home he was surprised to find his valet still there. Usually, when he attended a gathering, unless Mr. Kay’s services were needed for the purpose of intrigue, he gave himself the night off.

    The man in question wasted no time in pleasantries as he took the Captain’s things to put away.

    “So, is The Heir all you expected him to be?” Cassian huffed a laugh as he sank down on the side of his bed. Kay paused at his closet and turned to him, a curious look on his face. After a moment, he offered the Captain a wry smile. “I take that as a no, he is not.” Cassian nodded.

    “It is hard to explain. Essentially, I know all about him, at least all that is officially documented. But that is just documents, paper. Meeting him, talking to him . . . he is . . .,” Cassian trailed off, unable to find the words.

    “Insufferable, annoying, obnoxious,” Kay unhelpfully supplied. Cassian glared at him.

    “Of course not! He’s . . . .,”

    “Beautiful.” Cassian jolted at that, staring up at his valet.

    “How do you know that? You never told me you had seen him before.” Kay sighed, leveling his trademark unimpressed look at him. He sat on the bed beside him.

    “I have not as yet, laid eyes on the man. But you,” he paused, jabbing Cassian in the arm. “have a type.” Cassian groaned and lay back on the bed as Kay continued. “And when I heard the varying descriptions of Mr. Rook, I knew he was bound to fit that type to a tee.” The valet stood and kicked Cassian lightly with his boot. “I tried to warn you. But as always, the great Captain Cassian Andor knows better than everyone else. This is folly, there is no way this ends well for you.” Cassian sighed, throwing his arms across his face.

    “Thank you for the vote of confidence. I truly appreciate it.” Kay walked out his bedroom and proceeded to head to the front of the flat.

    “Yes, well, I am calling it a night. If you like I can calculate how soon it will be until Mr. Rook finds out you have been paid to be his . . .” Cassian stood and slammed the bedroom door. Blessedly, for once Kay said no more and all Cassian heard was the sound of his front door closing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter 5 done! I hope you're enjoying so far. Please feel free to leave comments or kudos either here or on my tumblr [here](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com)


	6. In Which There is Talk of the Past, Upcoming Social Engagements and a Horse Named Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay kids, buckle up for the longest chapter yet. You wanted the boys to talk more? You got it! Lot's of talking. Like, so much! The exposition fairy came for a visit and she would not be denied. I hope you enjoy!

    Bodhi stared dubiously at the creature. The creature stared dubiously back at him. Off to his right, Bodhi could hear barely contained snickering. He refused to turn and look at its source, as he was currently engaged in a stare down and would give no quarter. The creature was tall, all-black and intense. It reminded Bodhi of its owner, Captain Cassian Andor.

    Silently, Captain Andor came up behind him and pressed an apple into Bodhi’s right hand. Without breaking eye contact, Bodhi took a bite, thoughtful. The creature’s nostrils flared. Bodhi figured it was only fair he do the same. At this the Captain laughed outright.

    “Oh, Mr. Rook. The apple is meant for him.” Bodhi turned to the Captain, and he could swear the creature made a triumphant noise at winning their staring contest. He rolled his eyes and took another bite.

    “Why an apple? I thought it eats hay.” The Captain shook his head, still smiling. Bodhi thought genuine smiles looked well on him.

    “He does eat hay. But I give him apples for a treat.” Bodhi looked down at the half-eaten apple and then back at the creature, a horse.

    “So what shall I do? Should I throw it? Will he go fetch it?” The Captain gaped at him a moment and then laughed again.

    “He’s not a dog. You just feed it to him. My God man, have you never ridden a horse before?” Bodhi raised his eyebrows at him. He gestured to the carriage he had taken to meet the Captain at the field they were currently occupying.

    The driver could be seen, taking care of the horses, a fair distance away. The Captain shook his head in disbelief. “How do you not know how to ride a horse? How have you gotten around London for the last twenty-six years?”

    Bodhi sighed. “As novel as it may sound to you Captain, I walked. Or if need be, I took a carriage. I have never had need to ride one of these.” He gestured to the Captain’s horse. The other man ran a hand down his face, exasperated.

    “Well, we shall have to fix that, immediately.” Bodhi’s eyes widened in horror. The horse did not look too pleased at the prospect either.

    “Why?”

    “Why, what?”

    “Why do I need to learn how to ride a horse?”

    The Captain stared at him again. “Every good gentleman knows how to ride a horse,” he explained. “You must learn to ride. What if you attend a house party and there is a hunt you wish to participate in?” Bodhi did not even hesitate with his response.

    “Then alert The Commodore because clearly, I will need to be sent to an asylum.” The Captain looked ready to interrupt him but Bodhi continued on. “Why would I want to get on the back of a creature and be jostled about through open woodland to catch a poor, defenseless fox?” The Captain’s eyes widened in disbelief, but Bodhi was on a tear. “If for some reason I am invited to a house party, and if for some reason I am asked to participate in a hunt, well that sounds like an excellent time to beg off and explore my host’s library.” Bodhi heaved a deep breath. He primly tossed his half-eaten apple behind him and folded his arms across his chest. The other man opened and closed his mouth a few times before he spoke, shaking his head.

    “Well, you will be labeled an eccentric, to be sure.”

    Bodhi shrugged. “All the best people are.”

    The Captain shook his head again, picking up the discarded apple. He walked over to his horse. He held the apple in his open palm and the horse began to eat. When it finished, the Captain pulled out a new one for it to eat. He glanced over at Bodhi, thoughtful.

    “What is the real reason you won’t ride him?” Bodhi sighed wearily, caught.

    “It is nothing personal,” he said more to the horse. “He just seems so,” Bodhi paused, searching for the right word, “Sentient”.

    The Captain laughed. “Sentient? Truly? What would you prefer? A horse made out of gearwork?” At that Bodhi widened his eyes. He reached into his coat pockets and produced a pencil and his notebook. He proceeded to sketch, excitedly.

    “That is brilliant! I never thought of a horse made of mechanical parts. It has never been done, but it would be truly astonishing!” Bodhi was lost in his thoughts for a few moments. He did not notice the Captain coming up to him. The other man placed his hands, warm and yet surprisingly delicate over his own.

    “No more of that Mr. Rook. Please come meet my horse, properly. Yes he is sentient, but he is also friendly, despite the fact that you did eat his treat.”

    Bodhi looked up to see just how close the other man was. His warm, brown eyes made Bodhi’s brain stutter to a stop. He allowed the Captain to lead him to the horse, as he numbly put his notebook and pencil away in his pockets.

    “So what is his name?” Bodhi asked. The Captain gently patted the horse on its side and motioned for Bodhi to follow suit.

    “Horse.”

    Bodhi blinked once at the older man. Surely he was joking. “You named your horse, Horse?” The Captain nodded, completely in earnest. Bodhi was offended on the animal’s behalf. “That is a terrible name! The poor creature! Why, it’s practically animal cruelty!” Bodhi felt vindicated in his outrage, when the horse huffed. The Captain looked at him, rolling his eyes.

    “You sound like my valet, Mr. Kay.” Bodhi placed his hand carefully on Horse’s side.

    “Your valet is clearly a smart man.”

    The Captain shook his head, trying and failing to suppress a small smile. “Well then, what would you call him?”

    Bodhi surveyed the horse for a few moments. He smiled as the name, perfect for the horse and the man who owned him, came to him.

    “Rogue One.”

    The horse whinnied his approval.

 

* * *

  

    A short time later, Bodhi was seated at a table, notebook in hand, waiting for Captain Andor to return with their ale. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out one of the larger gears. Studying the ridges, he made some notations.

    The Captain placed a pint of ale in front of him. A moment later the other man took a seat across the table and sipped at his own glass. He let out a pleased sigh and looked over to Bodhi.

    “What design are you working on?” Silently, Bodhi held up the book to show the design he had been working on the night before. The Captain nodded. “You mentioned it was an existing design. What do you call it?” Bodhi closed the book and smiled.

    “I call it . . . . . bird”. The Captain blinked at him and then laughed.

    “You are not going to let me live this down any time soon are you?”

    Bodhi smiled and shook his head. “Honestly, we have not come up with a name for it yet. At least, not one that we can agree all on.” He reached out and took a sip of ale. “Oh, this is good.”

    The Captain nodded in agreement, taking another drink of his own. After a moment, he looked up at Bodhi, puzzled. “If you do not mind me asking, who is we?”

    Bodhi smiled softly. “My nephew, Poe and my niece, Shaleen. I made the original bird as a toy for them, when they were younger. A few months ago they asked me if I could make one that can fly.” Bodhi sighed. Just the mention of them brought the familiar ache of homesickness.

    The Captain looked thoughtful. “How old are they?”

    “Poe is eleven. Shaleen is almost eight. They are wonderful children, but I suppose I am biased.” Bodhi smiled, continuing. “Poe is just as charming as my brother, Kes. He is an excellent junior apprentice at the shop, a natural salesman. He has designs on serving in the army. He would be thrilled if he knew I was friends with a real captain from the army.”

    Said man’s face ran through a complicated set of emotions, none of which Bodhi was fast enough to place. The Captain coughed and took a deep drink from his pint. After a moment he asked, “And your niece?”

    Bodhi could not contain the wide smile at the thought of her. “She is young, of course but she has a wonderfully curious, scientific mind. She’s always underfoot in my workshop.” He furrowed his brow and amended, “Underfoot is the wrong word. I like having her there. Many times she catches things I miss.”

    The Captain offered him a wry smile. “That must drive her parents to distraction, having to track her down in your workshop.” Bodhi shrugged.

    “They don’t mind,” Bodhi frowned again. “Although that is hardly a problem anymore.”

    Presently, a server placed two large plates in front of them. Bodhi smiled as he recognized the dish. The other man offered him a shrug and a curiously shy smile.

    “Shepard’s Pie is easily my favorite food. I hope you don’t mind my ordering for us both, Mr. Rook.”

    Bodhi shook his head as he tucked in. It was good but . . . . .

    “I take it you are not a fan? That may be grounds for terminating our friendship.” Bodhi jolted at the Captain’s words, but a smile belied the seriousness of his tone. Bodhi huffed a laugh.

    “No, it is not that at all. It is very good. It’s just not as good as the one Shara makes.”

    The Captain nodded, thoughtful. “Your sister-in law?” Bodhi nodded. “You must miss them all terribly.” Bodhi felt a lump in his throat as he nodded again. “And no doubt the loss of your workshop is just as great.” Bodhi sighed at that, offering what he hoped was a smile not as watery as he felt. He set down his fork.

    “Actually, the Commodore has set aside a room for me to use. It’s nearly completed.”

    The other man offered up a small smile. Bodhi really did like it when he smiled. “I hope you will let me know where it is. Just so I know where to find you, when you sneak out of another party.”

    Bodhi laughed at that. “I’ll tell you what. I will stop tormenting you about the utterly ridiculous name you have for your horse, if you graciously let that go.” The Captain smirked at him but after a moment, nodded. Bodhi smiled back at him. “Besides, you did not seem to have a hard time tracking me down.”

    The Captain huffed a laugh. “Yes, well it helps that I have been visiting your grandfather’s house since I was a child. I do know every good hiding place.”

    Bodhi frowned as an errant thought occurred to him. “You must have known her then,” He paused, trying the words out in his mind before speaking them, “my mother.”

    The other man’s face became serious. “She was a lot older than me. And I was away at school a fair amount of time. But yes, I did.” The Captain caught his gaze and offered a gentle smile. “I can tell you a bit about her, if you like.” Bodhi could find no words, but he nodded again. The Captain pulled his chair closer to the table, leaning in.

    “They still talk of how exciting the parties Miss Rook used to host when she was younger. She would bring in the finest food, exotic animals and street performers. Really anything that caught her fancy. As The Commodore’s only child, he always indulged her. She had no shortage of friends or suitors. Everyone loved her.”

     Bodhi tried to conjure her in his mind, but came up empty. The Captain smiled sadly as he continued. “But, that is not the woman I knew. She went off on a trip to see the Continent for two years. When she came back, she was a changed woman. She was quiet and reserved. She never hosted any other balls or parties. She no longer wished to visit friends or admit suitors. No one seemed to know what marked the change in her.”

    “Me.” Bodhi said, quietly. “She had me.” The Captain reached across the table, offering a gentle squeeze to Bodhi’s arm. Bodhi was thoughtful as he considered his next words. “The Commodore does not like talking about her. Which I do understand, but there is one thing I have been wondering about lately.”

    “If I know the answer, I am more than happy to tell it.” The sincerity in the other man’s voice was staggering.

    “I have heard that my mother only told The Commodore about my birth when she was on her deathbed. How long ago was that?”

    The Captain was thoughtful for a moment and then replied, “It would have been about ten years ago.” Bodhi was flummoxed.

    “The Commodore has been searching for me for ten years?” The Captain nodded.

    “Tirelessly.”

    “What took so long for him to find me?”

    The Captain let out a sharp laugh. “You have clearly never done any investigative work of this kind. It is time consuming work, especially when there is so little information to go on. The problem nearly all of the investigators hired by your grandfather faced, was trying to nail down Miss Rook’s exact travel itinerary.”

    Bodhi furrowed his brow. “I don't understand.”

    The Captain smiled sharply. “Neither did they. Each and every one of them assumed she had given birth while she was out of the country. None of them ever paused to entertain any other option, so each and every one of them reached a dead end.”

    Bodhi shook his head, still confused. “So what changed? How did he finally find me?” The other man smiled again, wide and pleased.

    “Your grandfather hired me.”

    Bodhi sat back in wonder. He cast his mind back to the day Lord Draven and The Commodore came into the shop. Their words suddenly made sense.

    “‘Your boy’.” Bodhi said softly as he recalled what The Commodore had said. “He said to Lord Draven, ‘Your boy has confirmed his identity nearly five times over’”. Bodhi laughed. “The Commodore was referring to you.” The Captain nodded. “How did you do it, when so many others had failed?”

    The Captain sighed. “I won’t lie, it was not easy. But, being a close friend of the family as I am, your grandfather gave me his trust and access to something he never let any of the previous investigators know existed. I was given Miss Rook’s private journals.” Bodhi widened his eyes.

    “What did they say?”

    The other man smiled sadly. “Nothing about your father. But I was able to find out that while she was indeed gone for two years, she spent the last nine months of her trip in London, not in other parts of Europe as she had led everyone to believe.” The Captain paused, reaching over to squeeze his arm again. “There was one other thing in her journal that made it possible to find you. She made it a condition of your adoption that you keep the name she chose for you.”

    Bodhi swiped at his eyes, brushing away the moisture he found there. “Why?”

    “I believe she wanted a way to keep track of you. I also believe that you were very much wanted. If she had been able to, she would have kept you.”

    Bodhi sat back, shaking his head, suddenly growing angry. “She was a woman of means. Unmarried, yes. It is beyond scandalous. Of course I understand that. But why didn’t she tell The Commodore long before she died? He has been nothing but kind to me. I cannot imagine him just casting her out.”

    The Captain sighed heavily. “The Commodore has old-fashioned notions of behavior and propriety. He cannot abide being drawn into scandal. He has cut off several life-long friendships because of it. When the news of his grandson’s existence came out to the public, he left on a trip for nearly a year, just to avoid the gossip.”

    Bodhi’s anger deflated as he tried to reconcile this Commodore with the man he had come to know. This was exactly what he was afraid of. If The Commodore ever found out the truth about . . . Bodhi stopped that chain of thought. No, the secret would stay between Kes, Shara and himself just as it always had. He wondered though, what would Captain Andor think of him if he knew? Bodhi had a notion that the other man might not care, but then how well did Bodhi really know him?

    Bodhi stood, needing a change of, something. Taking up his and the Captain’s nearly empty glasses, he forced himself to smile. “The next round is on me.” He turned and headed to the bar before the other man could say otherwise.

    As he waited for the barman to pour out new pints, Bodhi studied the Captain through his periphery. The other man had pulled out his appointment book and was writing something. His brow was furrowed in concentration. Bodhi sighed. He was far too handsome. It was becoming a problem.

    He made his way back to their table just as the Captain was putting away his book. Bodhi sat heavily, passing the other man one of the glasses.

    Bodhi sighed, “So, how awful is this ball going to be tonight? And what sort of man is our host?” The Captain laughed. Bodhi could not help but enjoy the sound.

    “Honestly, I would not worry too much about Lord Antilles. You won’t see him. He only hosts to fulfill his social obligations. He will be taking refuge in his library with his closest friends.” The older man paused to take a sip of his ale. He offered up a wry smile. “So that will rule out your means of escape.”

    Bodhi covered his face with his hands. “Oh, this is going to be the absolute worst evening, I just know it! Add to it that The Commodore told me he expects me to circulate.” Bodhi couldn’t keep the panic out of his voice. “I have no idea what that is even supposed to mean!”

    Suddenly, there were gentle hands on his. The Captain was once again right in front of him, now sitting in the seat beside him. He gently pulled Bodhi’s hands down, settling them in the younger man’s lap. The Captain did not pull his hands away.

    “It will be just fine. I will be there to help you. And as far as circulating is concerned, as long as you greet a few new people and dance at least once, I am certain your grandfather will consider your obligations for the evening met.

    Bodhi sighed, disentangling their hands to reach into his vest pockets. Grasping a few of the gears, he took a deep breath. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

    The other man furrowed his brows. “Why do you do that?” At Bodhi’s questioning look he elaborated, “Why do you reach into your pockets. I have seen you do it several times.”

    “I knew I wasn’t being as subtle as I thought,” Bodhi grumbled. Before he could overthink it, he pulled out a small handful of gears and placed them on the table. At the Captain’s quizzical look, Bodhi smiled weakly. “The best way I can explain it is to just say that when I am nervous, the metal comforts me,” he winced, waiting for the other man to laugh. The Captain gently picked the gears up and placed them back in Bodhi’s hands.

    “Thank you for trusting me.” The other man offered a small nod and then went back to his seat, across the table. “You will be fine tonight. I personally guarantee it.”

    Bodhi could not help but laugh and the other man looked delighted. Bodhi shook his head. “I don’t suppose your guarantee extends to future invitations as well.”

    The Captain offered him a wider smile. “It might. Did you have anything in mind?”

    Bodhi pulled out his appointment book. “Actually, I do. I received a curious invitation.” The other man looked intrigued.

    “Curious in what way?”

    Bodhi opened his book to the correct page, wanting to get the details just right. “It is a weekend house party. What is curious about it is that all of my other invitations have come through The Commodore. This is the first one that came directly to me, with no mention of him. As far as I can tell, he was not invited.”

    The Captain nodded, thoughtful. “Who is the invitation from?”

    Bodhi looked again to the page. “Someone named Lord Baze Malbus.”

    The other man let out a huff of laughter. “Ah yes, Mr. Imwe is making him socialize again!” At Bodhi’s confused look the Captain smiled. “Mr. Imwe is Lord Malbus’ closest acquaintance. They are both excellent men. It should make for a good weekend. I have been invited as well. So yes, I gladly extend my personal guarantee.”

    Bodhi felt relieved. “So he is closer to our age then? Is that why he did not invite The Commodore?”

    The Captain shook his head. “No, he is quite a bit older than us. What did your grandfather say when you told him about the invitation?”

    “He said Lord Malbus was a man of good character and his estate was impressive. And that I was sure to have a good time making his acquaintance.”

    The older man raised his eyebrows. “That is interesting. I would have thought your grandfather might want to discourage your being acquainted with him.”

    Bodhi was puzzled. “Why?” The Captain seemed to take a moment to compose his words.

    “Lord Malbus and The Commodore used to be close friends,” he paused before amending, “He was close friends with both your grandfather and your mother. It came out during one of the investigations that she stayed with him and Mr. Imwe in Germany for a time before she returned to London, for her confinement to have you.”

    Bodhi’s brow furrowed. “Do you think he is he my father?”

    The Captain shook his head. “No, absolutely not. But when the Commodore found out they had helped her, he abruptly cut off contact.”

    Bodhi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “His old-fashioned notions of behavior and propriety.”

    The other man merely nodded. “You should go to the house party. Doubtless there will be a hunt and Lord Malbus does have a very nice library.”

    Bodhi laughed. “Well, if you are attending, I will as well. And you promise to help me tonight?”

    The Captain reached across the table, taking one of Bodhi’s hands in his own. He offered up a small smile. “Mr. Rook, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 done! Next up, There's a ball! And more Kay! And an appearance by some familiar faces. Who? Tune in next time to find out. If you'd like to, you can find me on tumblr [here as colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com).


	7. In Which There is a Dissatisfied Valet, a Ball and a Secret Rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, buckle up, because this is a long one. Seriously, it's the longest part to date. There's a TON going on in this chapter. You wanted a ball, you got it! More Kay? Check! Cassian's past catching up with him at an inopportune time? Oh snap! And as promised, some appearances by some familiar SW universe faces.

    It was blissfully silent as Cassian dressed for the ball that evening. From the moment he had returned home and informed Kay they would be attending Lord Malbus’ house party, the other man had refused to speak to him. It was a commonplace enough occurrence so Cassian paid it no mind, choosing instead to enjoy the peace and quiet for however long it lasted.

    Kay stalked into his bedroom and thrust a pair of boots at Cassian. Glaring, he turned to the closet and pulled out a jacket. A moment later it landed on Cassian’s head. Tugging it off, he glared at his valet’s deliberately turned back. Cassian sighed, wearily.

    “Kay, what is it?”

    “I am ignoring you Captain Andor.”

    Cassian smoothed his hair down, trying to catch Kay’s glance in the closet mirror.

    “I don’t suppose you will tell me why?” There was a beat of silence and then the other man turned to face him, anger pouring forth from every part of his being. Suddenly Cassian regretted asking.

    “Allow me to make a list for you.” Kay helpfully held up his hand to tick off his reasons. A part of Cassian appreciated his efficiency; another part was just terrified.

    “Go on, if you must.”

    “First of all, you had sent word to Lord Malbus weeks ago that you would not be attending his party. And yet you expect me, with barely a week’s notice, to send another letter informing him you will be attending after all.”

    Cassian nodded sagely. “I do.” The other man spluttered, holding out a second finger, directly in Cassian’s face.

    “Second, you inform me that you will be volunteering my services to Mr. Rook for the duration of the party. Who do you think I am?”

    Cassian forced himself not to smile. “I believe you are my valet. You are under my employ. As such, you do as I say. Besides, Mr. Rook has no valet of his own yet. I thought it would be a kind gesture to offer him your assistance.” Kay glared at him. It was obvious what Kay thought he could do with his gesture.

    “And third . . . .” Cassian held up a hand, hoping to cut off the other man’s tirade. He had a ball to get to and Kay’s hysterics were not helping.

    “What is this really about, Kay?” The other man visibly deflated. After a moment he seemed to collect himself.

    “Pay raise.”

    “What?”

    “I expect a pay raise. If I am to do double the work, I expect double the pay. I know you can afford it. I know how much Commodore Rook is paying you.”

    Cassian gaped at the other man. “And just how do you know that?” Kay shot him an unimpressed look.

    “Honestly Captain, you can not leave an unmarked envelope in your jacket and expect me not to look in it.”

    Cassian sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Kay had him there. “Very well. You can have a pay raise.”  At the other man’s smug smile, he added, “For the weekend of the party only.” The valet nodded, looking pleased. Cassian sighed. “Honestly, if that is what you wanted all along, why didn’t you just tell me?” Kay approached him, manner calm, cravat and gloves in hand.

    “Truly Captain, I must some fun every now and again.”

    Cassian groaned. Years of loyalty or not, perhaps it was time to find a new valet.

 

* * *

 

 

    An hour later found Cassian surrounded by a small group of admirers. They were all young, pretty things with very little substance to them. He offered them his most charming smiles, all the while keeping an eye on the door for the Rook party to arrive.

    And then, after enduring another twenty minutes of inane conversations about hats and horse racing, The Commodore and Mr. Rook arrived at last. Their entrance was marked by a noticeable lull in conversation. Cassian realized this was Mr. Rook’s first foray into mixed company, but to look at the younger man, you would hardly know it.

    Mr. Rook looked resplendent in a finely tailored black waistcoat with gold details. His long, jet black hair was tied back in gold to match. Cassian knew he was not the only one appreciating how well The Heir looked. He just hoped he was far more subtle at showing it than the rest.

    The younger man made idle conversation with his grandfather, all the while projecting that shy, quiet persona that had so taken Cassian in the night before. The older man bid Mr. Rook a farewell and then was off no doubt, to join his friends in Lord Antilles’ humidor.

    Cassian watched a moment longer as Mr. Rook reached into his vest pockets and took a visible breath. Now that he knew the meaning behind the action and not wishing to see the younger man in distress, Cassian extracted himself from his company and made his way towards Mr. Rook. An unexpected warmth ran through him as the younger man noted his approach and offered up a relieved smile.

    “Captain Andor, you have no idea how happy I am to see you.” Cassian smiled back. Mr. Rook drew closer and Cassian was momentarily undone by the other man’s cologne.  It was something sharp and citrusy mixed with the faint scent of machine oil. It was an oddly pleasing combination. He forced himself to concentrate as the younger man spoke again. “How soon can you help me to circulate so that I may safely take my leave?”

    Cassian laughed. “I can start with a few introductions immediately, if you like. There are quite a few eligible young women and their fortune hunting mothers who are waiting on tenterhooks to make your acquaintance.” The other man wrinkled his nose at that. Cassian tried to ignore how utterly adorable the action was.

    “Ugh, please no. Just . . . . no.”

    Cassian offered a wry smile, gently teasing, “Not interested in eligible young ladies in general? Or does someone all ready have a claim to your heart and fortune?”

    Mr. Rook’s face seemed to flit through a complicated series of emotions. A lesser man might have missed it but Cassian was not a lesser man. Mr. Rook’s expression settled on thoughtful and a sinking feeling settled in the pit of Cassian’s stomach.

    “Eligible ladies are of no consequence to me. But there are people who hold the utmost place in my heart and my supposed fortune.” Cassian thought a moment and smiled back.

    “Your family.” Mr. Rook nodded again.

    “I shall pay for Kes and Shara to travel wherever they choose for however long they wish. Ever since the day Kes and I bought the shop, I do not believe either of them has taken a single day off. And if Poe still wishes to pursue a career in the army, by the time he is ready to enlist, I will secure the best commission my money can buy.” Cassian nodded as Mr. Rook continued, thoughtful. “And then there is Shaleen. I plan to set her up in a way that she can do whatever it is she wants with her future, beholden to no one save herself.” Cassian was awed by the younger man’s devotion to his family. Had Cassian ever had anyone he cared for as much? Frowning, he knew the answer to his own question.

    Shaking off his maudlin thoughts, Cassian looked around the assembled guests for the married couple he had in mind to make Mr. Rook acquainted with. They were hardly in the upper echelons of London society but no doubt, their companionship would be most welcome to the younger man.

    As he was continuing his survey, a flurry of pink feathers and blonde hair came into view. Cassian swore an oath out loud. Of course his past would come back to haunt him tonight, of all nights. Mr. Rook turned to him with wide eyes.

    “Captain, what is wrong?” Cassian clenched his jaw and put a hand on Mr. Rook’s arm.

    “I apologize in advance for what is about to occur or be said. I suspect it will change your opinion of me.” Mr. Rook’s eyes widened even further. Cassian regretted he did not have longer to appreciate the sight. The Captain donned his most charming smile and waited.

    A moment later, a petite blonde woman, ball gown bedecked in bright pink feather stood before the two men. She looked at Cassian expectantly. Sighing to himself, he turned to the man beside him.

    “Mr. Rook, allow me to present to you Lady Anderson-Plowright.” Mr. Rook offered her an expert bow, while the so-called Lady, bobbed a sloppy curtsy. She flashed a predatory grin at Mr. Rook. To his credit, the younger man seemed unaffected.

    “Really Captain, after everything we have been through, there is no need to be so formal,” she simpered, and then turning to Mr. Rook, “You can call me Lady A or Louisa, if you like.” Mr. Rook offered her a placid smile and a quiet reply.

    “Thank you kindly, Lady Anderson-Plowright.” She offered him another voracious smile. Cassian looked around for a way to distract the woman before she became even more inappropriate.

    She drew close to Cassian and placed her arm in the crook of his. “Cassian, this ball is boring,” she pouted “You simply must get me out of here!” Cassian winced. Mr. Rook softly cleared his throat, looking at the ground. What must the man think of him now? The woman pouted a moment longer and then turned to The Heir.

    “No doubt you must find this a wonderful change, Mr. Rook.” The man in question offered her a puzzled look.

    “How so, my Lady?”

    She let out a haughty sigh, overly dramatic as always. “Considering you hail from one of London’s worst slums, your grandfather’s home and fortune must be a veritable paradise.” Cassian stared at her in disbelief. She gazed at Mr. Rook, guileless, seeming to expect a response. The younger man looked back at her, eyes wide.

    “You are quite right, my Lady. I had no idea that one day I might be so lucky as to make the acquaintance of one such as you. I am truly honored.” He seemed so in earnest, that had Cassian not known him better, he would have believed the younger man.

    A moment later another woman approached them. She was the exact opposite of Lady Anderson-Plowright in all things. Where one was young, garish and loud, the other was older but still very much in her prime, elegantly coifed and dressed. Her bearing was every bit as noble as the royalty she was.

    And Cassian had never been so overjoyed to see anyone in his life. Her smug look suggested that she knew just how relieved he truly was.

    He bowed and motioned for Mr. Rook to do the same. Lady Anderson-Plowright dipped another subpar curtsy. Cassian turned to elegant woman, extracting his arm from the one beside him.

    “Your Highness, allow me the honor of presenting to you, Mr. Bodhi Rook.” The woman nodded to the younger man, whose eyes now widened in earnest. Cassian turned to him. “Mr. Rook, this is her Majesty, Queen Padmé Amidala.” Mr. Rook bowed again.

    “It is a true honor, your Highness.” She smiled at him kindly.

    “The honor, Mr. Rook is mine. Your mother was dear friend.” The younger man looked genuinely awe-struck. Saying nothing more for a moment, the Queen turned to Cassian and began to blink.

    “ _Just to be clear Cassian, you owe me for this.”_ He offered her a small nod before blinking back.

 _“I will gladly take the most awful assignment you have on offer, just please take her away.”_ Padmé gave him another knowing look before turning to Lady Anderson-Plowright.

    “My dear Lady A, you simply must come and join the Princess and I for some cards and conversation in the library. I will accept no other answer than yes.” The younger woman’s eyes widened in delight. Without a word or backward glance at the two men she flounced away, ahead of the Queen. Shaking her head Padmé shot them an amused look.

    “Mr. Rook I hope you enjoy your first ball. Good evening gentlemen.” To Cassian she smiled and blinked, “ _He is as handsome as they say. Do not get yourself into too much trouble. I would hate to have to replace you.”_ Cassian let out a small huff and offered a parting bow as she walked away. He turned to Mr. Rook to find the younger man looking thoughtful. Before Cassian could say anything, he spoke.

    “I noticed a secluded balcony on my way in. I shall get us some wine and meet you there.” Cassian nodded.

    As he made his way to the balcony, Cassian allowed his thoughts to run astray. Mr. Rook was a highly intelligent man. There was no possible way Cassian could explain away what had just occurred. At least, not in any way that would result in Mr. Rook not hating him. Cassian was in no way ashamed of what he did to supplement the income he received from his army pension. He sighed heavily. Well, perhaps he was a little bit ashamed.

    A warm presence beside him pulled Cassian from his reverie. Mr. Rook handed him a half-filled glass of wine. The balcony they were on overlooked Lord Antilles’ back garden. The younger man leaned against the marble railing and gazed out, taking a sip from his glass. Cassian joined him at the railing. He set down his own glass between them, allowing it be a physical barrier.

    Cassian took a moment to admire the younger man’s profile, cast in gold by the muted glow from the candlelight inside. He could lie to a great many number of people at any given time, but tonight, he found he could no longer lie to himself. Despite the fact that he had only just met Mr. Rook, Cassian was hopelessly in love with him. The younger man was everything Cassian was not. Caring, kind and intelligent in a way Cassian could never hope to be. What an inconvenient time for his long-neglected heart to assert itself.

    “She was one of your assignments, was she not?” Cassian was so startled from his thoughts that it took him a few moments to process Mr. Rook’s words.

    “What?” The younger man was looking at Cassian, manner calm.

    “Lady Anderson-Plowright. She was one of your assignments.” There was a certainty in his tone. Cassian gaped at him. Mr. Rook turned to look out at the garden. “It is funny you know. I thought my neighbors on the other side of town were the most awful gossips,” he paused to take another sip from his glass, “But they have nothing on The Commodore’s servants.” Cassian closed his eyes, leaning his weight on the railing. He fixed his gaze on the garden. If he did not look at the man beside him, he could explain this.

    “Before she was Lady Anderson-Plowright, vulgar gentry, she was Miss Louisa Temple, vulgar music hall dancer. She insinuated herself into the heart and bed of young Lord Ackbar. His father, The Admiral hired me to break off their engagement by any means necessary,” Cassian paused to allow the other man to take in his words. With no comment forthcoming from Mr. Rook, he continued. “Seducing her was not terribly hard to do. And then after a short while of parading her around town, I transferred her affections over to Lord Anderson-Plowright.” He chanced a look over to Mr. Rook. The younger man looked puzzled.

    “How can you just transfer ones affections over to another without their say-so?” Cassian looked back out into the night.

    “The fact that Lord Anderson-Plowright is nearly eighty and has an immense fortune did most of the work for me.” At that Mr. Rook laughed. Cassian turned to him, shocked. He had expected derision, not the look of amusement on the younger man’s face.

    “So that really is what you do. Seduce apart inappropriate lovers.” There was no judgment in his tone, just a sort of quiet curiosity.

    “I also spy on unfaithful wives, help married men meet up with their mistresses or male lovers and cover up any number of prospective scandal through blackmail or physical force.”

    “Why?” Cassian huffed a laugh at Mr. Rook’s question.

    “Because no one else can do it as well as I can and it pays remarkably well. Also, it affords me the pleasure of having the upper hand with people who have done nothing but treat me with disdain for the whole of my life.” Cassian sighed heavily, looking down at his hands. Had he ever admitted the last to even himself before? Mr. Rook placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Part of Cassian wanted to lean into it. A larger part wanted to cast it off and leave Mr. Rook and his pity behind him. When he looked over to the younger man, he saw no pity in his eyes. If anything there seemed to be a sort of understanding.

    “So it does bother you,” he said quietly. Cassian blinked at him.

    “What bothers me?” Mr. Rook offered a wry smile.

    “Last night, when you entered the drawing room and everyone turned to stare at you, I was awed by how unaffected you were. I chalked it up to extreme confidence. But it turns out; you are just a very good actor.”

    Cassian could not help but smile at that, shrugging, “Well, I am a spy.” Mr. Rook gazed at him a moment longer. He seemed to notice his hand was still on Cassian’s shoulder. He cleared his throat and brought it back down to his side.

    “And clearly, we have talked enough about all this.” The younger man turned and looked back at the party. “I believe that before we were interrupted by all those feathers, you were going to introduce me to some people.” He started to walk back into the ball. Cassian caught him by the arm.

    “That is all? Truly, you have nothing more to say about what I do for a living?” Mr. Rook shrugged.

    “Three months ago I was living in a small flat with four other people, tinkering with inventions in the back room of a bookshop. What right do I have to judge someone else for what they do to make their way in the world?”

    Cassian knew it was not that simple. He knew there were things that should Mr. Rook ever find out, they would no doubt push the limits of his understanding. And more importantly, cause the loss of his friendship for good. But for the moment, those things could wait.

    “Please, follow me Mr. Rook. There are indeed some acquaintances of mine you should meet.”

    As they reentered the ball, Cassian cast a glance about the room. A moment later, he spotted the exact pair he wished to introduce to Mr. Rook. The wife was talking animatedly while her husband listened to her, adoration clear in his eyes.

    Mr. Rook followed his lead and walked beside him as Cassian made his way over to them. At their approach, the woman stopped talking and smiled wide.

    “Captain! How good to see you. And here we were despairing at the lack of good company.” Her husband huffed a quiet laugh.

    “You were despairing, my love. I made no such assertion.” At that she waved her hand, dismissive. Cassian smiled at their banter. He turned to the younger man beside him.

    “Mr. Rook, allow me to introduce to you Mr. Galen Erso and his better half, Mrs. Lyra Erso.” The younger man widened his eyes, staring at Mr. Erso.

    “Better half is quite right,” Mrs. Erso laughed. Cassian smiled back at her. He turned to Mr. Rook only to see he was still staring at the older man.

    “I first met Mr. Erso when I was in the army and he was a royal engineer. He has since retired and now teaches at the Academy of Scientific Studies.”

    “We have met, actually,” came Mr. Rook’s quiet reply. Mr. Erso looked to him curious.

    “Have we? I am sorry to say I do not recall.” Mr. Rook let out a small laugh.

    “I am not surprised as it was many years ago. When I applied to the Academy, you proctored my entrance exam and reviewed my submission invention.” Mr. Erso looked thoughtful.

    “I do tend to remember most of the inventions I review. I do not recall anything submitted by a Mr. Rook.”

    His wife lightly hit him on the arm, sighing, “Oh honestly Galen,” she turned to Cassian and Mr. Rook, “He is the absolute worst at following gossip.” She turned back to her husband. “He has only been Mr. Rook for a few months now. Before then it was something else.” Mr. Rook nodded and cleared his throat.

    “Dameron. Bodhi Dameron.” Now it was Mr. Erso who stared. Mrs. Erso huffed a laugh. Cassian had the distinct feeling he was missing something. A quick glance at Mr. Rook showed he felt the same. Mr. Erso put a hand on the younger man’s arm.

    “You were Mr. Dameron, truly?” Mr. Rook nodded at him. Mrs. Erso groaned.

    “Oh Sweet Lord above, here we go again.” She looked to Mr. Rook. “He constantly talks about your invention.” Mr. Rook widened his eyes.

    “But that was eight years ago.” There was a note of surprise in his voice. The older man turned to Cassian.

    “It was amazing, a true work of genius. Deceptively simple and yet, the variety of applications in which it could be used are endless.” Cassian looked to Mr. Rook, who seemed to be turning an interesting shade of pink. Mr. Erso continued, “It was a large mechanical ladybug about this size.” He held up his forearm, demonstrating the length and width. “But the astonishing part was how it moved. There was a large pin on the side that once removed, allowed it to run about the room with high-speed, self-sustained perpetual motion. It took three of my assistants nearly two hours to catch it. As soon as they did, I drafted an acceptance letter and got the board to offer a full scholarship. And then two weeks later, I received word he had refused. I have always wondered why.” Mr. Rook was suddenly looking everywhere but at them, hands firmly in his vest pockets. He closed his eyes a moment. When he opened them, he looked to Mr. Erso, resigned.

    “I am sorry. I would have liked nothing more in the world to have attended the Academy and to work with you. But I had family obligations that needed attending to.” He sounded so genuinely sad. Mr. Erso smiled at him, kindly.

    “Well, I do take on some work for the crown from time to time and could use some competent help. I don’t suppose you are still inventing?” Mr. Rook nodded, excited.

    “I do! Actually, I am working on something now but I am a bit stuck at the moment. I could use some advice.” Mrs. Erso, who had been watching their exchange with a broad smile, now let out an exaggerated groan.

    “Oh Lord, Galen is about to talk science for a bit.” Her husband smiled at her as she playfully shook her head. She turned to Cassian. “Captain, why don’t you and I get us all some refreshments and leave this pair to it for a bit.” Cassian looked to Mr. Rook who nodded. That was all the assurance he needed. He held out his arm to Mrs. Erso.

 

* * *

 

 

    Lyra was uncharacteristically quiet as they made their way to the refreshments. Cassian looked to her, only to see her glancing up at him, smiling. He sighed.

    “What?”

    “He seems very nice, The Heir.” Cassian nodded. “I see quite a bit of Serene in him.” She smiled fondly at the memory of her friend. “I am glad you introduced us. For my sake as well as Galen’s.” Cassian smiled. “He is incredibly handsome too. If I was a younger woman and not disgustingly in love with my husband, well . . .  .” Cassian winced, shaking his head.

    “Lyra, honestly.” She laughed at him.

    “Oh Cassian, just how far gone on him are you?” Cassian closed his eyes.

    “I only just met him yesterday.”

    “I knew within an hour of meeting Galen, that I would marry him.”

    “Yes, well, even if he felt the same way. We could hardly get married.” Lyra patted his arm.

    “True, but we both know there are ways around that. Just look at Chirrut and Baze.” Cassian nodded, thoughtful. She gently squeezed his arm. “Speaking of which, tell me you have changed your mind and are going to their party this weekend.” Cassian smiled wryly. Lyra widened her eyes. “Truly? What changed?” Cassian could not help but glance over to where Mr. Rook and Galen were now talking excitedly. Lyra laughed. “Oh Cassian.” He huffed a laugh as well.

    “Oh Cassian, indeed,” he agreed.

    Reaching the refreshments table, Cassian reached out and picked up two glasses of champagne for himself and Mr. Rook. Lyra took up a pair of glasses as well. They began to make their way back.

    “You know,” Lyra started, deceptively casual, “This weekend might be a good time to introduce Mr. Rook to our Circle of Friends.” Cassian raised his eyebrows. Lyra laughed. “You do not believe he would be a good fit?”

    “I only just met him,” he protested. Lyra laughed again, but not unkindly.

    “You keep saying that. But truly, what do you think?”

    “Honestly, I believe he would be an excellent fit. His scientific knowledge alone would be useful,” Cassian hedged. Lyra bumped into his side lightly.

    “But?” Cassian closed his eyes a moment. Sometimes he hated how perceptive Lyra Erso was. Never mind the fact it had saved his life on several occasions.

    “He has only just come into his new life. Perhaps you can approach him in a few months time, once he has become more settled.”

    Lyra sighed, “And here everyone was hoping he would take up Serene’s place right away.” Cassian turned to her sharply.

    “Everyone? I do not recall being included in any discussions regarding Mr. Rook.” Lyra gazed back at him, thoughtful.

    “Well from now on, you shall be.”

    As they returned to Galen and Mr. Rook, Cassian was pleased to note the younger man’s genuine smile. Lyra handed her husband a glass, kissing him on the cheek as she did so. Cassian wished he could do the same as he passed one to Mr. Rook. They all passed a moment in companionable silence. Cassian looked to the married couple, thoughtful.

    “Will young Miss Erso be coming to the house party this weekend?” Lyra laughed, shaking her head. Galen turned to Mr. Rook.

    “Our daughter Jyn,” he explained, “would no doubt love to attend. Lord Malbus always spoils her, giving her free reign of his stables. But no, she won’t be joining us this weekend.” Mr. Rook nodded.

    “How old is she?” Lyra smiled at him.

    “She is nine, going on forty-seven.” Mr. Rook laughed. Cassian smiled at the accurate assessment.

    “Mr. Rook has a niece about her age.” The Ersos looked to him with interest. The younger man nodded.

    “Her name is Shaleen,” he paused to offer a fond smile, “She will be eight very soon. But also far older than her years.” Galen smiled at him.

    “Perhaps we should allow them to become acquainted,” At that Mr. Rook nodded.

    “I think Shaleen would like that very much.”

    Just then, the music began, signifying the start of the dancing portion of the ball. Mr. Rook’s eyes widened. The younger man looked to Cassian.

    “I have to dance. The Commodore was quite clear on that.” There was a note of barely contained panic in his voice. Lyra stepped beside Mr. Rook, placing her arm in his.

    “Mr. Rook, would you kindly dance with me?” She turned to her husband. “Galen, you don’t mind do you?”

    He shook his head laughing, “I know better than to get in your way, my dearest.”

    Lyra smiled and with a nod to Mr. Rook, led the younger man to join the other dancers. Cassian followed to watch.

    As Lyra subtly led the pair through the first dance, Cassian was awed once more by Mr. Rook. Despite the younger man’s nerves, he was quite adept, only stumbling once or twice, but otherwise quite graceful.

    A moment longer and there was a presence at Cassian’s side. He turned and was surprised to see Lord Draven.

    “It is nice to see The Heir doing so well at his first ball.” Draven’s tone was neutral, but Cassian knew better, He waited for the older man to continue. “Have you learned anything interesting, about your new acquaintance?” Cassian sighed; having the distinct feeling he was being baited. He continued to watch the dancers.

    “We have only just met.” Draven nodded.

    “So then, you can offer no insight into where young Mr. Rook is going tonight?” Cassian turned to him sharply.

    “What are you talking about?” The older man merely smirked at him.

    “I have learned that Mr. Rook is not taking the same carriage home as The Commodore.” Cassian scowled.

    “Why would The Commodore tell you that?” Draven smiled again.

    “He didn’t” The older man was far too pleased with himself. And then Cassian realized what Draven was implying.

    “You have spies, in your closest friend’s household?”

    Draven sighed, “Oh honestly Cassian. I have spies in everyone’s household.” He handed the Captain a small piece of paper. “Here is the address Mr. Rook will be going to once he takes his leave of the ball. I trust you know what to do.” Cassian nodded. Draven walked away from him without another word.

    Cassian glanced down at the address, a place on the other side of town. He pulled out his appointment book and put the paper in the back with his other notes on Mr. Rook. He glanced back at the dancers, scowling. Who was Mr. Rook going to see at such a late hour?

 

* * *

 

 

    Later that night saw Cassian, shadowed by darkness on a quiet street corner in a middle-class residential neighborhood on the other side of London. He was keeping a careful watch on the address Lord Draven had given him. He noted that while most of the houses on the street were dark, there was still candlelight blazing through the front windows of this particular flat.

    Shortly after Mr. Rook finished his dance with Mrs. Erso, he had, as Cassian expected, excused himself under the guise of being tired. And while the younger man left to get in the queue for his carriage, Cassian slipped off to the one Lord Draven had thoughtfully left for him, far down the street, thus enabling the Captain to beat Mr. Rook’s arrival to his rendezvous.

    A small part of Cassian hoped Lord Draven was wrong. And yet if there was one thing he learned in his years spent in the older man’s company, it was that when it came to the matters of intrigue, he was seldom wrong.

    So it was with a heavy, if not resigned heart, Cassian watched as one of The Commodore’s carriages pulled up to the address. He observed as Mr. Rook stepped out and spoke to the driver. Due to the angle of the carriage, he was unable to read their lips.

    A moment later the front door of the house opened, admitting a tall, broad-shouldered man out into the street. Cassian could make out his dark complexion, handsome features and short dark hair. The man and Mr. Rook seemed to gaze at each other for a moment before running to each other, meeting in a tight embrace. Cassian clenched his teeth at the intimate contact.

    When they broke apart, the man tugged at Mr. Rook’s fine jacket. He could hear gentle laughter as Mr. Rook batted his hand away. The other man slung an arm around Mr. Rook’s shoulders and the pair entered the house.

    Cassian was pleased to note that the carriage was still waiting. Perhaps this was merely a short visit between two old friends.

    Frowning, he could not stop himself from recalling Mr. Rook’s words from earlier in the night. ‘Eligible ladies were of no consequence’ to him. Those were deliberate words. Perhaps the younger man was not interested in the opposite sex at all. A small hope bloomed in his chest that he might actually have a chance with the man who had so taken his fancy.

    And yet, that small bloom withered a few moments later when Mr. Rook came bounding out into the street. He was smiling and his body seemed relaxed in a way Cassian had never seen in their short time acquainted. He observed as Mr. Rook spoke again to the driver and then watched, in surprise as the carriage drove off, without Mr. Rook.

    The younger man went back inside the house and a few moments later, the candles in the window were extinguished, plunging the street into darkness.

    Cassian’s thoughts were a whirl and there was a lead weight located somewhere in his chest. Who was this man? What was he to Mr. Rook? How long had they been acquainted? Did he care for Mr. Rook? Did Mr. Rook care for him? Was the man deserving of Mr. Rook’s affections? Cassian shook himself. He and the younger man had just met. Despite his own affection, the other man owed him nothing.

    Now apparent that Mr. Rook was spending the night, it would serve no purpose to watch further. Heaving a sigh, Cassian set off to meet his own carriage, tucked away a few streets over. He resolved to think no more about Mr. Rook and his large, beautiful brown eyes. Or the handsome man who was currently enjoying them. A man who was not him.

    Cassian was looking forward to getting spectacularly drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Chapter Seven done! Sorry (not sorry) for leaving The Captain to stew for a bit, or would it be sauced or pickled? Either way, even though he has no idea who the mystery man is, YOU get a digital cookie and my undying appreciation that my set up was not too confusing, if you can guess who he is. You can find me on tumblr [here as colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com)


	8. In Which There Are Awkward Carriage Rides and an Introduction to a Pair of Mother Hens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at chapter eight. I want to take a brief moment and thank you for still following along. I read and appreciate all your kudos and comments. :) I hope you continue to enjoy it!

    Over the course of his life thus far, Bodhi had been subjected to several awkward carriage rides. The first one to come to his mind was the trip he took to his entrance exam at the Academy of Scientific Studies. It was apparent shortly after entering the conveyance, the other three occupants were also vying for a place at the Academy. The journey was spent in stony silence with everyone surreptitiously trying to spy on the inventions in the others’ hand luggage.

    And then there was the time when Kes, Shara and himself traveled to Kent to attend the funeral of one of their old schoolteachers, agreeing also to travel with the man’s widow and see her safely there. The long trip involved a stop for lunch at a tavern, where they all inadvisably tried the house special corned beef and cabbage. The luncheon did not agree with the bowels of one of their party and due to the torrential rain outside, they were unable to open the windows to get relief from the odor. To this day, Kes still swears it was the widow, but Bodhi has always had his doubts.

    But the trip that stands out as the most awkward was when he was sixteen and had sold his first invention. His parents still owned the shop then and had allowed him a small space for his inventions. The sale was a small mechanical hedgehog that would stand up on its hind legs and then roll around on a flat surface.

    It was sold to a gentlewoman who insisted that Bodhi travel to a hotel in Bath and deliver it to her himself, all expenses paid in advance. The two day journey had started pleasant enough. It was just another woman and him sharing the carriage. She was a good twenty or so years older than him. She had lovely features but there was a sickly pallor to her dark complexion. She was elegantly, if not plainly dressed in all black with her long, dark hair piled high atop her head. Bodhi assumed she was a governess traveling to Bath for her health. They exchanged pleasant, quiet conversation during the first leg of their journey, parting ways for supper and rest at the coaching inn they were spending the night.

    The second day of their trip was short as they arrived in Bath by lunch time. They again amicably parted ways and Bodhi made his way to the hotel. When he arrived and was directed to the dining room to meet his mysterious hostess, Bodhi was shocked to discover the woman he was delivering his invention to was his travel companion.

    His hostess, Lady Crowe, was quiet and gracious in her praise of his work. She seemed genuinely delighted to see the hedgehog roll around the table, but a prolonged coughing fit caused her to excuse herself shortly thereafter.

    The next day Bodhi headed back home to London after breakfast. He found himself once again traveling with just one other, Lady Crowe. Now that he knew she was no governess, but rather a lady of quality, Bodhi spent the whole of the first leg of their journey sitting back quietly, trying not to embarrass himself. His travel companion seemed to do the same, the pair of them making no conversation.

    They at last stopped at an inn for the night and Bodhi stayed on an extra day so as not to force his presence on the good Lady. When he returned home, he was surprised to find she had sent a generous tip along with her payment for the hedgehog.

    But even the awkwardness of that trip, now paled in comparison to the carriage journey he was currently enduring. He was barely an hour in to his three hour journey to the country estate of Lord Malbus. Bodhi occupied one side of the carriage, while his travel companions sat jammed together on the other side. He had offered to share his bench, but neither Captain Andor nor Mr. Kay took him up on his offer, even though his side had a wider and more comfortable seat.

    The Captain sat opposite Bodhi, arms folded across his chest, glowering out the window. All of Bodhi’s attempts to draw him into conversation resulted in terse, monosyllabic replies. Mr. Kay sat reading, seemingly ignoring his company all together.

    Bodhi could not help but wonder if he had done something to make the Captain upset. He replayed the night of the ball over in his mind. Had he been rude by commandeering Mr. Erso’s attention? Had he embarrassed the other man during their interaction with the Queen? Had the other man noticed how abysmal his dancing had been? Bodhi sighed. Surely he had been too forward in bringing up the Captain’s occupation. Bodhi cursed himself. He should never have been so blunt with the other man. Perhaps all these things led to the other man no longer wishing to partake of his company.  

    If this was indeed the case, suddenly the Captain’s behavior over the course of the last week made sense. The day after the ball, Bodhi had sent an invitation asking him to come and visit the finished workshop. The only reply he received was a short note saying the Captain was away on an assignment for the rest of the week but would be back in time to ride out to the house party with him. Bodhi had been so busy during the rest of the week that at the time, he thought no more of it.

    After his conversation with the Captain at the pub, Bodhi had resolved to find a way to see his family again. After a bit of thought, the answer was obvious. That night, before leaving for the ball, he sent a note to Kes saying he would be stopping by for a visit and then secured one of The Commodore’s carriages to take him there afterward. After just a few minutes at home, Kes and Shara did not have to work too hard to persuade him to stay the night.

    He spent every evening of the past week back home. Bodhi expected The Commodore to question him about it, but if the older man noticed his comings and goings, he made no note of it, just greeting Bodhi warmly when they met for luncheon like he always had.

    And then there was Galen Erso. He and Bodhi had been in constant contact, sending notes back and forth to each other several times a day, every day since the ball. And just the night before, Mrs. Erso had invited him over for dinner and he became acquainted with their daughter Jyn. God help them all when he finally introduced her to Shaleen. None of them would ever have a moment of peace. Bodhi had to admit he looked forward to that day.

    And yet, as per the Captain’s note, he had received no further contact from the man since the ball. In truth, Bodhi was nervous that he might have to travel to Lord Malbus’ estate on his own. So it was a massive relief when the carriage carrying the Captain and his valet arrived.

    And so here they sat, quite the trio. The Captain who was clearly agitated, Bodhi who was slowly becoming more nervous by the minute and the valet who seemed perfectly content to ignore them both.

    Bodhi had to do something if nothing else than to simply lighten the mood. Perhaps he was wrong and it was not anything Bodhi himself had done. Perhaps it was just Captain Andor’s assignment weighing on him. Steeling himself like the good scientist he was, Bodhi decided to take a calculated risk. He turned his attention to the valet.

    “Mr. Kay, I have to thank you for offering me your services for the duration of the party.”

    The man in question looked up from his book. He glanced at the Captain before replying, imperious, “I had no say in the offering of my services Mr. Rook.”

    The Captain sighed and turned to glare at the valet. It was the first time since their journey began that he looked at something other than the window. Bodhi decided to press this tiny advantage. He offered up a small smile.

    “Well Mr. Kay, I certainly hope Captain Andor is compensating you handsomely for your trouble.” The valet gazed back at him.

    “I assure you Mr. Rook, he most certainly is.”

    The Captain huffed a laugh and shook his head. “I would never hear the end of it if I didn’t.” While Mr. Kay didn’t smile per say, the small quirk of his lips was a near thing.

    “Quite right you wouldn’t.” Bodhi laughed as the Captain playfully pushed the man beside him, shaking his head.

    “Mr. Rook, if you are looking for a valet of your own, mine will soon be seeking new employment.” Mr. Kay pushed him back.

    “Oh honestly Captain, you would not last a day without me.”

    “Kay, how about we put that theory into practice?”

    Bodhi couldn’t keep the smile off his face as the pair bickered for the rest of their journey.

 

* * *

 

 

    Bodhi peered out the window as they approached the front steps of Lord Malbus’ estate, Kyber Manor. He had expected to be greeted by an array of servants, but just two figures stood near the grand front entrance.

    “That is Mr. Imwe and Lord Malbus.” The Captain’s voice was quiet, and very close. Bodhi turned and was surprised to see the other man’s face mere inches from his own. He said no more, offering Bodhi a small smile, before pulling back, suddenly bashful.

    The carriage stopped and the Captain was the first to get out. Bodhi followed and he watched as Mr. Kay, disappeared into the house without so much as a backward glance at either of them.

    Bodhi followed the Captain’s lead as they approached their hosts for the weekend. One man stood near to them at the bottom of the steps. He was about their height, clean-shaven with short black hair and dressed in a fine black suit with red accents.

    Looming above him, on a higher step stood a larger man. He was bearded, his long hair tied in two leather thongs. His suit was equally as fine, tan with red accents much like his companion. Bodhi was at a loss as to which man was Lord Malbus.

    As they drew closer, the man in black surged forward and pulled the Captain into what appeared to be a bone-crushing hug. The Captain let out a small yelp and gently patted the other man on the back. After a few moments, the older man pulled back and smiled. When he spoke his voice was light and airy.

    “Cassian, it is good to see you. I can tell Baze and I are going to have spend the whole weekend feeding you again.”

    The Captain shook his head, but was smiling. “Honestly Chirrut, it is not that bad.” The older man turned to the large man behind him.

    “What do you think, Baze?”

    The other man seemed to stare down at the Captain sharply for a moment. When he spoke, his tone was grave. “The boy has always been far too skinny for his own good. He most certainly needs to eat.”

    The Captain turned to the larger man, shaking his head. “I don’t know why I come back here. I am a grown man now and yet every time I visit, it’s like I am seven years old again.” Bodhi only felt the slightest bit guilty at the laugh that bubbled up at the Captain’s distress.

    The man in black chimed back in, playfully hitting the Captain on the arm. “Well, if you took proper care of yourself, you would not need us or Mr. Kay to look after you.”

    After the Captain spluttered a moment, he turned to Bodhi. “Mr. Rook, allow me to introduce you to these absolute menaces, Mr. Imwe and Lord Malbus.” Bodhi smiled and stepped forward to greet the man in black, Mr. Imwe. Before Bodhi could speak, the man pulled him into a hug just as he had the Captain. When Mr. Imwe pulled back, Bodhi was surprised to note his eyes were ice blue and unseeing. The man smiled at him, sunshine bright. Bodhi had to admit the man had an infectious smile.

    “Mr. Rook, it is nice to finally meet you,” he paused and held up his hands. “Would you mind terribly if I took a look at you?” He wiggled his fingers and Bodhi realized what he meant.

    “Oh! Of course, Mr. Imwe.” The older man smiled at him, nodding in thanks. He gently walked his fingers, light as butterfly wings over the contours of Bodhi’s face. After a few moments he seemed satisfied and pulled back, smiling once again.

    “I have no doubt you all ready know this, but I must say, you are much like your mother in terms of looks.”

    Bodhi shook his head and then stopped, realizing the older man had no way of seeing the action. “Thank you for saying so. But truly, I have no idea what she looked like.” The older man nodded sagely. Captain Andor, who stood beside him, let out a gasp of surprise.

    “Surely your grandfather has shown you one of her portraits.”

    Bodhi turned to him, offering a shrug. “The Commodore hasn’t offered to show me any and I have not asked him.” The Captain shook his head, brow furrowed. Mr. Imwe placed a gentle hand on Bodhi’s shoulder, recalling his attention.

    “It is perfectly understandable. Even now, no doubt it is hard for your grandfather to look at her. I know that we have a few small portraits. I will have Baze try to find them for you. And he did what I am told are some lovely sketches of her which we can give to you as well.” Bodhi looked to the other man, trying to imagine the large, imperious man as an artist. Lord Malbus said nothing, offering him a small nod. A moment later, he made his way down he steps to stand beside Mr. Imwe.

    “Chirrut, there is no need to keep these two outside all day. Send them in so they can get some rest,” he paused a moment, studying the Captain, “and we can send up some sandwiches for the boy.”

    The Captain spluttered again. Bodhi couldn’t keep the smile off his face at the pair’s obvious care towards the Captain. Bodhi felt happy for the other man that he had people like this in his life.

    Mr. Imwe sighed, heavily, “Very well.” He reached out to grasp the Captain’s hand. “We put you both in the suites overlooking the Summer Garden.” He turned to Bodhi. “The view is not that impressive right now, what with everything just beginning to bloom. When you come back to visit in the summer, you should be duly impressed. But the rooms do get a lovely moonlight view, so I am told.”

    Bodhi was oddly affected at the prospect of being allowed to visit again when he had only just met the pair. He turned to the Captain, surprised to see the man scowling. Mr. Imwe it seemed did not notice the change in his demeanor, simply squeezing the hand he held.

    “Cassian, I trust you can show Mr. Rook where your rooms are. I would have one of the servants do it, but between getting the buffet dinner ready for tonight and making sure everything is set for the hunt tomorrow, they are all busy.” The Captain seemed to square his shoulders, still grimacing.

    “It is no trouble, Chirrut.” The older man patted him on the back and stepped away to let them pass by into the house.

    “Excellent! I hope you both get some rest and we shall see you tonight.” Bodhi smiled at the two men and Lord Malbus offered them a nod as they made their way up the steps.

    Once inside the house, Bodhi turned to Captain Andor. “Is there something wrong with our rooms?”

    The Captain shook his head. “The rooms are fine. Truly, they are easily the best guest suites in the manor.”

    Bodhi felt the need to state the obvious. “But you are not happy with them.” The other man sighed.

    “If nothing else, it will be easier for Kay with our rooms being right next door to each other.” As the Captain led him up a large marble staircase, Bodhi turned his statement over in his mind.

    “You are upset that our rooms are next to each other.” The Captain stopped walking. Bodhi looked at him and was surprised to see how guilty the other man looked. Bodhi felt something settle uncomfortably in his stomach. After a moment, the Captain continued to walk, silently leading him down a large hallway. Bodhi sighed to himself. So it was as he feared. He had indeed done something to make the Captain upset with him. And now the man was forced through social obligation to spend the weekend subjected to his company. Bodhi swallowed heavily.

    Soon they were in front of an ornately carved wooden door at the end of the hallway. The Captain turned to him, but Bodhi was sad to note he looked at Bodhi’s shoes, rather than his face.

    “You can have to corner bedroom. It is a bit bigger and you get extra large closet space.” The other man at last looked Bodhi in the eyes. “Dinner tonight is an informal buffet, so feel free to come and go as you see fit. I will have Kay stop in later to see if you need anything.” He nodded once at Bodhi and then headed to the door next to his. Without a backward glance, he entered and slammed the door. Sighing, Bodhi turned the knob and entered his own room.

    This had the makings of a long weekend. He hoped he packed enough gears to calm his resurfacing nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 done! I hope you enjoyed, even if it was a bit angsty. Up next, The Captain has some things to make up for, to say the least. A bit of an advance warning: The rating will go up with the next part. And it may be for sexy reasons. If you'd like to follow me on tumblr, you can find me as [colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com)


	9. In Which There Are Amends to be Made, Sensible Advice From a Valet and a Highly Suspect Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we left our intrepid heroes/clueless idiots: The Captain, did what he does best and spent the whole of the journey to Lord Malbus' estate brooding rather than actually talking to Mr. Rook about the things that were bothering him. Which of course, led to Mr. Rook thinking that the Captain was upset with him, thus causing Mr. Rook to do some brooding of his own. 
> 
> Mr. Kay is just over their dramatic asses (or the Regency equivalent thereof).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So after a brief hiatus (the awesomeness that was SniperPilot Halloween), I'm back to this. Sorry for the wait. 
> 
> Pardon some light housekeeping for a moment: This is a SUPER SHORT chapter, I know, but after this I promise the story really gets moving. You'll notice that in this chapter, the boys are sharing, as in they each get a section of the chapter. That will happen a few more times throughout the story, but otherwise they'll still get their own chapters. Also, the rating for the story has gone up, so woo! Sexy things. :)
> 
> And finally, a HUGE thank you to the AWESOME misskatieleigh, who did some beta reading for a section of this chapter that I got stuck on. I really appreciate it. :)
> 
> OK enough blathering from me, please do enjoy.

    With a heavy sigh, Cassian closed his eyes and leaned back against the closed door to his bedroom.

    “Good God. What did you do now?”

    Cassian opened his eyes and looked into the unimpressed face of his valet. Standing, he walked over to the windows and observed the Summer Garden, just beginning to bloom. Kay came up behind him and Cassian sighed.

    “I didn’t do anything.” He turned around, knowing it was pointless to avoid the other man’s scrutiny.

    “But you said something completely stupid, didn’t you?”

    “Define completely stupid.”

    Kay sighed, “Oh Captain, honestly. First that absolute farce of a carriage ride and now this. No doubt the poor man thinks you hate him.” Cassian huffed a laugh.

    “When did Mr. Rook become ‘the poor man’?” Kay smirked at him.

    “From the moment he fell as hopelessly in love with you as you are with him.” Cassian leaned back against the wall, grimacing.

    “He is not in love with me. He has been spending his evenings in the company of some man in East London.”

    “And I told you to do some research into who actually lives at that address. It may not be what it appears,” Kay paused, sighing, “You really are a terrible spy.” Cassian shook his head. He made his way over to the bed, sinking down.

    “Enough Kay, please. How do I fix this?”

    “You mean, short of begging for his forgiveness and apologizing for being an incredible jackass? The solution is obvious. If you want him to open up to you, painful as it is for you to do so, you must open up to him first.” Cassian shuddered at the idea.

    “He all ready knows more about me than I am comfortable with.” Kay shook his head.

    “He does not know nearly enough, if you ask me.” Cassian began tugging off his boots, avoiding the other man’s eyes.

    “Kay, I cannot tell him I was hired by his grandfather to be his friend.” Kay sat on the bed beside him.

    “If you don’t tell him yourself, it will only be that much worse when he finds out on his own.” Cassian abandoned his boots, laying back on the bed again, covering his eyes.

    “It’s possible he won’t find out at all.”

    In one swift motion the other man tugged off Cassian’s boots. “If you really believe that, then you are a bigger fool than even I think you are. I give Mr. Rook two months at most before he finds out the truth.” Cassian sat up, glaring at the valet. Kay stared back at him, gaze steady. With a loud thud, he dropped Cassian’s boots on the floor.

    Their silent stand-off was interrupted by a knock at the door. As Kay went to open it, Cassian had a brief moment of panic that it might be Mr. Rook. But it turned out to be one of Baze and Chirrut’s servants bringing in a tray piled high with sandwiches, just as the meddling pair had threatened.

    Kay took the tray and placed it on a table, thanking the servant as they departed. He pointedly held one out to the Captain. Cassian glared at the offending foodstuff for a moment before begrudgingly snatching it from the valet’s hand. He stuffed it into his mouth, chewing wide and noisily. Kay merely rolled his eyes and went to unpack his belongings, now content to ignore the Captain.

    As Cassian leaned against the wall, he stared at the true reason he was upset about Mr. Rook’s and his room assignments. To look at it, it was the most simple and innocuous thing, a plain wooden door. It could be mistaken by anyone for a closet. But rather than lead to spare bed linens, it led to something tantalizing and incredibly dangerous.

    The door adjoined his room to Mr. Rook’s. And what was worse, it had no lock.

    In truth he was not surprised that Baze and Chirrut had been informed about his feelings for Mr. Rook. If he had to make a guess, it was either Lyra or Padmé who had informed them. But still, he had hoped for a little subtlety on their part.

    Cassian glared at the door before sitting down on a plush chair, snagging another sandwich as he did so. Kay was right. Cassian had to let Mr. Rook know more about him, and perhaps it was time to let the other man know about his affection for him. The first, he could do. The second was a terrifying prospect, particularly if the other man had all ready placed his affections elsewhere. But Cassian had to take a risk, one way or the other. The week spent without Mr. Rook’s company had been tedious. He missed the younger man's sly wit and infectious smile.

    A plan formed in his mind. It was risky, but Cassian had to do something.

* * *

    Late that night, Bodhi was jolted awake by the creaking of the door that adjoined his and Captain Andor’s room. As the door closed, Bodhi was surprised to see the man himself, lit only by the moonlight streaming through the large windows. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Bodhi noted that the Captain wore only a night shirt. He made no sound, staring at Bodhi intently as he leaned against the door. Bodhi swallowed and after a few moments under the other man’s intense scrutiny, he found his voice.

    “Captain, is there something you need?”

    A ghost of a smile appeared on the other man’s lips. Still saying nothing, he slowly walked to the foot of the bed. Bodhi, not sure of what was about to occur, pulled his bed sheets up to his neck, leaning back onto the pillows as far as he could.

    The Captain climbed up onto the foot of the bed with a grace that made Bodhi’s breath catch. The seductive slide of his body against Bodhi’s own, elicited a low gasp in response. The Captain smiled now in earnest as his face hovered mere inches above Bodhi’s. At last he spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

    “Mr. Rook, tell me I haven’t been reading things wrong. Do you want this?”

    Bodhi blinked at him for a moment and then surged up, closing the gap between them. When his lips at last met the Captain’s, it was not at all what he expected. The kisses were slow and soft, the sweetness in direct opposition with the Captain’s coarse nature. The gentleness of them nearly undid Bodhi. He pulled back and huffed a small laugh.

    “Captain, given the circumstances, you can call me Bodhi.” The Captain smiled at him, eyes reverent.

    “From now on, it’s Cassian.” Bodhi smiled back, trying his mouth around the name.

    “Cassian.”

    The Captain, no, _Cassian_ , Bodhi corrected himself, gently pulled  the blanket out of his hands, sliding down in between them. A warmth pooled in his belly as their bodies made closer contact. Cassian began to tug on the strings holding Bodhi’s nightshirt closed and soon his chest was exposed to the cool air of the room. Bodhi was surprised by the small moan from the Captain as he ran his fingers through the coarse hair on Bodhi’s chest.

    Cassian offered him a sharp smile and then bent down to lick a hot stripe up the length of his neck. Bodhi gasped in surprise as Cassian pulled the blanket over them both and began to trail kisses down his neck and chest. Bodhi ran his hands through Cassian’s hair, enjoying the cool softness as it warred with the heat within himself.

    Cassian began to move down the length of his body, placing kisses as he went and soon he disappeared completely under the comforter. Bodhi couldn’t help the loud, guttural moan that passed through his lips. He felt the Captain’s smile against his thighs.

    Bodhi moaned once more and shot up in bed. He was alone, the bedsheet pooled down around his ankles. The only sound in the room was his own halting breaths. He had forgotten to draw the curtains, so the room was well-lit by the moonlight.

    Frustrated, he ran his fingers through his hair, retying his ponytail. Goddammit, not that dream _AGAIN_. Bodhi prayed he had been quiet enough that the Captain had not heard him. With a growl he jumped out of bed and put on the night robe he had hung on the footboard.

    He knew from experience that there was no hope of going back to sleep so soon after that particular dream. Taking up his slippers, he decided to head downstairs to Lord Malbus’s library. Hopefully a book would be a good distraction. Bodhi snorted at his own assertion. It was not likely. But it was better than dwelling on things that would never come to pass.

    As he exited his room, he cast one last anxious look at the adjoining door and hoped that Captain Andor was a deep sleeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooooooooo. I heart tropes.
> 
> You look really awesome in that outfit you're wearing. So nice. Really you do. *finger pistols* 
> 
> Since you no doubt want to yell at me about this, as always you can find me on tumblr as [colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com)


	10. In Which There is a Midnight Gathering, a Glimpse of the Past and Hope For the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, your eyes are NOT deceiving you, it really is an update. After a smallish detour into the Risha-verse, I'm back to these dumb Regency Boys.
> 
> Now, as the writer, I can't MAKE you do anything, but I do have a small request. If you are reading this chapter-by-chapter (and I appreciate all of you who do!) I would ask that you re-read from the beginning of chapter 8, because well, there are THINGS.
> 
> Of course if you want to read from the beginning all 20,000 plus words written so far, well, rock that too, if you're so inclined. ;)
> 
> Thank you for your continued reading (and patience). And for those of you just joining this ridiculous adventure, Hi!
> 
> I have to give a big thank you to the awesome, [thepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot) for beta reading this part for me. You rock! Seriously, the ending is so much better because of you.
> 
> Please do enjoy. :D

    Bodhi blinked as the blazing lamplight hit his eyes. Dazed, Bodhi supposed an estate as large as Lord Malbus’ must have people milling about at all hours of the day and night to keep it running.

    Descending the grand staircase, he made his way to the library. Bodhi thought back on the dream that had awoken him. It was the very same one that plagued him since the night he first met Captain Andor. The dream Captain’s use of the adjoining door was however, a new aspect of Bodhi’s fantasy. Usually, the other man climbed in through his bedroom window.

    Bodhi had discovered the adjoining door that afternoon when he went to hang up his jacket in what he thought was a closet only to find Mr. Kay standing on the opposite side, poised to knock. He supposed his hosts wished to make it easier for Mr. Kay to help both The Captain and himself. It was an innocent enough thing, the door. But Bodhi had been fascinated by the idea of having such easy access to Captain Andor’s room. Clearly his subconscious agreed.

    Bodhi found himself standing before the massive double doors that led to Lord Malbus’ library. He had peeked in earlier in the evening when Mr. Imwe had insisted on showing it to him after dinner. He remembered how large it seemed. Mr. Imwe had informed him that the library was home to nearly fifteen-thousand books. Bodhi marveled at how a private estate could possibly house so many books. He wondered just how many he could get through before it was time to leave. Mr. Imwe had also shown him where to find a candle holder and matches. Lighting one, Bodhi opened the door.

    Entering the large front room, Bodhi took a moment to acclimate himself. The soft candlelight shone out just a few feet ahead of him. As he walked, he surveyed the tall shelves that spanned up to the ceiling. Bodhi stilled after a moment as the sound of quiet laughter filled the cavernous room.

    Panicking, yet still curious, Bodhi extinguished his candle, but continued to walk towards the noise. As he rounded a corner, he found the source of the laughter. In the far back corner of the library was a small assembly of people gathered around a large, round card table. The group was illuminated by tall candles set in the middle of the table. As Bodhi quietly drew closer, he could make out the members of the party.

    Directly in Bodhi’s line of sight sat Mr. Imwe. To his left was Lord Malbus and beside him was Captain Andor. Bodhi could not immediately tell who the gentleman seated beside him was, but then, upon study of his profile, Bodhi realized it was Mr. Erso. And of course beside him sat Mrs. Erso.

    Bodhi took a moment to watch the group in fascination. While he couldn’t make out what they were saying, Bodhi could hear them laugh after something Mrs. Erso had said. The Captain in particular, was laughing wholeheartedly, body shaking. Bodhi was transfixed by the sight. He was relieved as well, that The Captain had not been in his room to hear Bodhi’s outburst upon waking. He watched the merry party a moment more and then began to back away, not wishing to intrude upon the group of close friends.

    Bodhi was back around the corner and had just relit his candle when he heard Mr. Imwe’s voice, cutting clear across the vast room.

    “Is someone there?” Bodhi froze. There was the distinct sound of chairs scraping across the floor and he wondered if he could flee from the room with his dignity intact. Knowing the answer, he walked back toward the group. Bodhi put on a self-deprecating smile and stepped into their line of sight, offering a small wave by way of apology.

    “I apologize for the intrusion. I awoke and could not get back to sleep. I merely came down to get a book. Please, do not let me interrupt your gathering.” He began to back away but Mrs. Erso stood and came over to him, placing her arm in the crook of his.

    “Nonsense, Mr. Rook! Please join us.” Bodhi made to turn her down, but the assembled party echoed her offer. Looking to The Captain, Bodhi noted that even he nodded in assent.

    Lord Malbus went and brought an empty chair, placing it between his own and Captain Andor’s. Bodhi found himself placed into the seat and a moment more saw a glass of something burgundy-colored set before him. He took a sip of what turned out to be truly excellent port. Mr. Imwe leaned forward, turning in Bodhi’s direction.

    “Mr. Rook, happy accident that it was, I am glad that you could join us. Please consider this an open invitation to partake in our evening gatherings for the rest of the weekend. I know the hour is late but you will find we are the most tolerable company in the whole house.” Lord Malbus snorted and shook his head. Mrs. Erso reached across the table to grasp Bodhi’s hand.

    “We were hoping you would find your way down.” Bodhi again looked to the Captain who offered him a gentle smile. Bodhi was trying and failing to reconcile this man with the one who mere hours earlier seemed to want nothing to do with him. He took another sip from his glass as Mrs. Erso continued to address him. “We are a small but good circle of friends.” The others assembled groaned at that but for whatever reason, Mrs. Erso seemed quite pleased with herself. She squeezed his hand and then pulled away. She turned to address Lord Malbus.

    “Baze, where are those miniature portraits of us? It is well past time Mr. Rook saw what his mother looked like.” Before Bodhi could say a word, several small paintings were placed on the table in front of him. He picked up the first and held it close to the light. It was a portrait of a small boy, perhaps only seven or eight years of age, dressed in a powder blue suit with white breeches. He had short brown hair, large ears and a gap-toothed smile. Bodhi knew him instantly. Suppressing a smile, he held the portrait up to Captain Andor for comparison.

    The man himself grumbled, “Honestly, Lyra. You had to show Mr. Rook that one first?” Mrs. Erso laughed as Bodhi set down the painting. The Captain reached over and sorted through the remaining portraits to pull one out to place atop the pile. He motioned to the people assembled within saying,“She is there, in the center of the group.”

    The people around them chatted quietly as Bodhi leaned in to study the painting. By the subjects style of dress, he could tell it was at least twenty years old. Posed, were a small group of men and women clustered together. The ladies sat in chairs while the gentlemen stood behind them. Curiously, on the ground, at the ladies’ feet was a simple wood plaque marked, “CoF 1797”.

    Examining the people, he could pick out Lord Malbus and Mr. Imwe with ease, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Erso. Seated right in the middle of the group, Bodhi was surprised to see another familiar face. True, she was far younger and seemed to be in much better health than when he had last seen her, but her countenance was unmistakable. Bodhi must have made a noise because The Captain leaned in close to him, breath warm against his ear.

    “Are you well, Mr. Rook?” Bodhi looked up from the painting to gaze back at him.

    “I am quite well,” Bodhi murmured. He paused to look back down at the painting before continuing, “It is just that I am surprised to see Lady Crowe.”

    Bodhi was suddenly aware of the silence around him. He felt self-conscious to see the others staring at him. Even Mr. Imwe had a concerned look on his face. Bodhi swallowed as his throat felt dry. “Is something wrong?” Mrs. Erso seemed to be the first one to compose herself.

    “Nothing is wrong Mr. Rook. You have just surprised us. How is it that you know her codename?” Without warning, Mrs. Erso jumped and let out an undignified squeak before turning to glare at Mr. Imwe. Mr. Imwe himself, sat as placid as ever. Bodhi might have laughed if he wasn’t still baffled by what Mrs. Erso had said.

    “What do you mean by codename? When we were introduced, she was Lady Crowe. If that is not her name, then who is she?” Mrs. Erso glanced down at the painting and then back up at him. She reached out and took his hand again, a sad smile upon her lovely face.

    “Mr. Rook, can you really not tell just by looking at her? That was your mother, Serene.” Bodhi blinked at her and then fell back against his seat. Feeling numb, he let go of her hand and clutched the painting to his chest. Mrs. Erso furrowed her brow. “Mr. Rook, are you all right?”

    Bodhi’s mind was awhirl. He had met his mother and had never known it at the time. Clearly, Lady Crowe, no, his MOTHER had known who he was and yet, had said nothing about her true identity. Had she seen him before that trip to Bath? He might have crossed her path in a hundred different ways as a child and would never have known her.

    Bodhi came back to himself to find Captain Andor’s hands, warm on his own, gently trying to pry the painting from his own stiff fingers. Bodhi blinked and then released the portrait. He reached for his glass of port, taking a generous swallow before speaking.

    “I apologize if I worried you all,” Bodhi paused, offering them a weak smile. “We met when I was sixteen. She bought the first invention I ever put up for sale. As I said she told me her name was Lady Crowe.” Mrs. Erso leaned forward, making to refill his glass.

    “That would have been what, ten years ago?” Bodhi nodded as she poured.

    “It was May of that year. I remember how sickly she appeared to be.” Lord Malbus placed a hand on his shoulder, offering a gentle squeeze.

    “She passed away that October. No doubt she wished to see you before her time came.” Bodhi nodded once more and then stood.

    “I apologize for having brought down the mood, but I feel quite ready for bed now.” The group murmured quiet, concerned goodbyes and Bodhi retrieved his candle and made to take his leave. He needed to be alone with his thoughts for a while. He was surprised to find Captain Andor following behind him. Bodhi turned to look at the other man.“Captain really, you can stay.” The other man took the candle from him and began to lead the way.

    “It is fine Mr. Rook, I am retiring for the evening as well.” Bodhi stared at The Captain’s back before following behind him with a shrug. They ascended the staircase in silence. When they at last approached their rooms,The Captain accompanied him to his door. Bodhi made to open it only to have Captain Andor step in front of it, effectively blocking him from entering his own bedroom. Bodhi gazed at him, perplexed.

    “Captain?” The other man scowled at him for a moment before softening his gaze.

    “Mr. Rook, please forgive my behavior earlier today. The way I acted towards you was dreadful and I hope you will accept my apology.” Bodhi could only stare at him. The other man sighed, looking genuinely pained. “Of course, I understand if you cannot forgive me.” Bodhi shook his head.

    “I do! Of course I do. I am just surprised at the sudden turnabout. You seemed very angry with me and I am still unsure of the reason.” The Captain scrubbed a hand across his face, ruffling some of his hair as he did so. He offered Bodhi a wry smile.

    “Mr. Rook. I was never upset with you.” The other man offered Bodhi another genuine smile and Bodhi could not help but smile back. “In truth, I was hoping that while the others are occupied by the hunt tomorrow, you would accompany me somewhere.” Bodhi raised his eyebrows.

    “Somewhere?” The Captain nodded.

    “Yes, it is not far from here. It is a place quite dear to me,” he paused, leaning close to Bodhi. He continued softly, “I would like very much to show it to you.”

    Bodhi found himself nodding before adding his own quiet, “Then I would like very much to see it.” The Captain’s gaze flicked down to Bodhi’s lips and there was no mistaking the desire in his eyes.

    The Captain began to lean closer and Bodhi found himself moving in to meet the other man. Bodhi closed his eyes and prepared to at last taste the lips he had known only in his dreams.

    And yet, Bodhi opened his eyes and made himself pull away. He had foolishly allowed himself to forget for a moment just why it was a bad idea to kiss Captain Andor. How could he have forgotten what was at stake and who he would hurt by allowing himself to give in to his feelings for the other man? No matter how much Bodhi wanted to kiss him, The Captain deserved far more than what little Bodhi could afford to give him.

    He saw the moment Captain Andor was aware something was amiss. The other man opened his eyes to study him carefully. Bodhi was unsure of just what had shown on his face, but whatever it was caused the Captain to offer him a small, regretful smile. Bodhi felt his stomach churn. The Captain would surely want nothing more to do with him. Captain Andor stepped away from Bodhi’s door and walked towards his own. When he reached it, he turned back to Bodhi.

    “Meet me at the front door at ten o’clock tomorrow morning. I shall bring a picnic lunch. And do not worry, I will not make you ride a horse. We shall take one of Lord Malbus’ carriages.” He paused to offer Bodhi another gentle smile. “Good evening, Mr. Rook.”

    And with that, Captain Andor entered his own room. Bodhi stared at the other man’s closed door. He turned to his own to grasp at the doorknob before looking back once more at The Captain’s.

    Bodhi had thought his evening could get no stranger than the revelation of his mother’s identity. But now, who was this man who had surely replaced the dour Captain Cassian Andor?

    Bodhi supposed he would find out on the morrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's chapter 10, all done! I hope you enjoyed. Up next: a day trip to a special place and a look into The Captain's past.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr as [colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com)


	11. In Which There is a Daytrip and Insight Into The Captain's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still following along, even after such a long time between updates. I appreciate it so much. 
> 
> I also appreciate not one but TWO amazing peeps who offered me their mad beta skillz. Thank you so much to the AWESOME [ANTchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/pseuds/ANTchanl) and [thepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot). 
> 
> And now I hope you enjoy this next chapter of what I have affectionately dubbed, Dumb Regency Boys. :)

    The next morning found Bodhi with a quarter of an hour to spare before his excursion with Captain Andor. He decided to use the time to peruse Lord Malbus’ library. So engrossed in his task, Bodhi failed to notice he was not alone.

    He was high up on a ladder, examining a book when the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat startled him. Twisting around, Bodhi was surprised to see Mr. Imwe seated at a small table, gazing up at him.

    “Good morning, Mr. Rook,” the older man called out. Bodhi carefully put away the book and scrambled down the ladder.

    “Forgive me Mr. Imwe, I did not know you were there.” The older man offered him a kind smile, gesturing to one of the empty seats at the table. Bodhi sat and the older man grasped his hand in greeting.

    The library door opened with an inelegant thump and Lord Malbus entered, two large plates laden with food in his hands. He slammed one plate down before Mr. Imwe and offered Bodhi a nod before taking a seat at the table. Mr. Imwe gave Bodhi a sly wink before turning to Lord Malbus.

    “Thank you. Did you find my cache of cherry tarts?” Lord Malbus rolled his eyes and then produced two sets of cutlery rolled in fine napkins from inside his jacket. He placed them beside the plates.

    “Yes I found them, you old fool. You could have just told me you had hidden them behind the teapots. We could have been eating an hour ago!” Mr. Imwe unwrapped his cutlery and cut into one of the pastries in question. After a delicate bite and a pleased smile, he responded.

    “My Dearest One, what would have been the fun in that?” Bodhi could not help snorting with laughter. Lord Malbus merely shook his head and began to tuck in to his own plate. Bodhi smiled at the pair. He pulled out his pocket watch and consulted the time. Tucking it back in, he turned to his hosts.

    “Lord Malbus, what time are you leaving for the hunt?” Before the lord could answer, Mr. Imwe began to laugh.

    “The hunt started two hours ago. Baze never joins in.”  Bodhi looked from Mr. Imwe to his host.

    “Lord Malbus, why hold a hunt if you have no desire to participate in it?” The man in question set down his fork and turned to Bodhi.

    “I host it because nearly all of my guests and half  the staff go off for the day and leave me in peace.” Bodhi smiled at that. He really did like these men. As he stood to take his leave, Lord Malbus placed a hand on his wrist.

    “Enough of this Lord Malbus and Mr. Imwe nonsense! I get enough damned propriety from the staff. Just call us Baze and Chirrut from here on out,” he said.

    “Then you must call me Bodhi.” Mr. Imwe, or rather, Chirrut tapped the table.

    “So it shall be! Now unless I am very much mistaken, it is time for you to meet up with Cassian.”

    Bodhi was well into the hallway before he paused to wonder just how it was that they knew of his plans with The Captain.

* * *

    Captain Andor was always cool of head and calm of manner. He could detect a problem long before it became a problem. There was no situation so dire he could not take command of. The exception being the present moment. As Cassian stood beside one of Baze’s open-air carts and a pair of horses, making final preparations for his day out with Mr. Rook, he was terrified.

    His mind was awhirl with daunting scenarios. What would happen if Mr. Rook decided not to turn up for their outing? What if he did come along but found their destination lacking? Or worst of all, if he at last figured out that Cassian himself, was not worth the good esteem the younger man had placed him in?

    Despite his misgivings, Cassian was no fool. He knew Mr. Rook felt the same attraction for him as he did for the younger man. While he admired Mr. Rook’s commitment to his mystery man back in London, the selfish part of Cassian hoped he could sway Mr. Rook’s affection in his favor.

    Cassian had finished  the last of his preparations when the man in question came out the front door. The Heir was handsome as always, dressed in a dark blue jacket with tan breeches. He offered Cassian a smile, by way of greeting.

    “Are you really not going to tell me where we are going today?” Cassian smiled back and shook his head.

    “Not presently. Besides, you shall find out soon enough. It is just a short drive from here.” Mr. Rook let out a resigned huff and stepped up to sit next to the driver’s seat. Cassian climbed up and taking up the reins, they were off.

    They stayed on the dirt road that lead out of Lord Malbus’ estate. Once at the crossroads, Cassian drove them down lane, in the opposite direction from when they had first arrived. Mr. Rook seemed fascinated by the new direction, gazing out at the fields and low rock walls that lined their path.

    “It is quite beautiful here. How much of this land belongs to Lord Malbus?” Cassian put some slack on the reins to slow their pace as he glanced at Mr. Rook.

    “His property stops a few miles from here, when we shall cross over a hill that leads to two other estates, the only others in the area.” Mr. Rook nodded, his large eyes wide with wonder.

    “I do not believe I have ever seen so much green in my life. And just to imagine Lord Malbus is the master of all this.” Cassian laughed.

    “Truth be told, he does have help.” Mr. Rook looked to him, thoughtful.

    “Yes. He seems equally fortunate to have Mr. Imwe as a partner.” Cassian could only nod.

    “Does that bother you?” Mr. Rook huffed a laugh.

    “Of course not. It is just that they seem like such opposites. How did they come to be a couple?” Cassian smiled.

    “Believe it or not, they met while studying to become clergymen.” Mr. Rook laughed in surprise.

    “Truly? Mr. Imwe does seem enigmatic enough for the task. But I have a hard time picturing Lord Malbus as a member of the clergy,” he said. Cassian smiled at that.

    “It is true. Mr. Imwe was once quite devoted to the church. While Lord Malbus was the second son and chose the clergy over becoming a lawyer. Sadly, both his father and elder brother passed away, which left Lord Malbus with  the task of becoming Lord Malbus. At that point, he and Mr. Imwe were already inseparable, so naturally they took on the estate and all of Lord Malbus’ interests together.” Mr. Rook nodded, once again thoughtful.

    “I suppose they find it easier to be together out here in the country than to subject themselves to the vicious gossip back in London.” Cassian shrugged.

    “Neither of them care about what other people have to say. Baze prefers the peace and quiet of the country and in this case at least, Chirrut is happy to indulge him.” Mr. Rook smiled at that.

    “And they seem to dote on you.” Cassian winced which made the younger man smile wider. “It is nice to see how much they care for you.”

    “Lord Draven sent me to boarding school during the year but that left my summers free. He did not want me underfoot so I spent my vacations with Baze and Chirrut. They gave me the run of the estate. There is not a part of their land that I do not know by heart.” Cassian was startled by a hand on his arm. He turned to see a gentle smile on Mr. Rook’s face.

    “You are lucky to have them in your life.” Cassian cleared his throat. He most certainly did not choke back a tear or two. He was saved from saying more as they crested the hill.

    Cassian nudged the horses on and they came to a fork in the road. The roads that led beyond were separated by a rock wall and overhead signs on wooden posts that marked the names of both estates. Mr. Rook squinted to read the weather-faded paint on both signs, names that Cassian knew well.

    “Journey’s End Manor and Heart Swell Estate.” Cassian laughed.

    “It is Heart’s Well. And that is where we are going.” Mr. Rook nodded as Cassian led the horses to the right, under the sign that led to their destination.” As they passed under the sign, Mr. Rook frowned.

    “To be  honest I like the name Heart Swell better.” Cassian merely shrugged. Mr. Rook looked at the rock wall before turning back to Cassian. “These estates seem quite close together. I hope the neighbors get along.” Cassian could not help but smile.

    “I fear Mr. Rook, your curiosity is going to force me to ruin my surprise. Both Journey’s End and Heart’s Well have been long abandoned by steady ownership. The letting agency that oversees both properties does employ  a caretaker who keeps them in good repair, but for the most part, the grounds of both are untouched.” Mr. Rook nodded.

    “And yet, how is it that Heart’s Well is the place that is dear to you?” Cassian smiled again.

    “I used to explore it as a child. When I got out of the army and had money of my own, I knew this was the place I wanted to settle. It is expensive to be sure, but as there has never been any other interest in either estate, the letting agency allows me to rent it every summer and apply the money towards one day being able to purchase it outright.”

    The lane turned and they came upon the house. It was nowhere near as grand as Baze and Chirrut’s, but Cassian loved it all the same. The house was painted deep blue with crisp white shutters and doors. He was unsure why he suddenly felt nervous about what Mr. Rook might think of it. The man in question gasped beside him.

    “It is very nice! And to think it is all yours.” Cassian let out a relieved sigh.

    “It is all mine for the summer at least. I would show you around but I will not get a key until the end of May. But I can show you my favorite spot and we can eat the lunch Kay packed for us.”

    Cassian drove them on to the back of the property. He loved the large backyard, even if it did look on to the back of the neighboring property. Journey’s End had a large back garden that mirrored Heart’s Well’s with one exception. As Mr. Rook dismounted the carriage he spotted the difference and began to laugh.

    “Is the estate really named such because it has a well in the shape of  a heart?” Cassian merely shrugged. He unmounted the horses who began to graze. He then pulled out the picnic basket and handed a blanket to Mr. Rook.

* * *

    After lunch, Cassian and Mr. Rook sat near the well, shaded by a large oak tree. Truth be told, Cassian was sitting while Mr. Rook lay down on the blanket, eyes closed. The younger man had undone his cravat and between the dark strands of hair that had come loose from his ponytail and the fluttering of his impossibly long eyelashes, Cassian was having trouble focusing on anything other than the beautiful man beside him.

    With a sigh, he undid his own cravat and gently lay beside Mr. Rook, taking care not to disturb the other man’s peace. Cassian was not sure how much time had passed before Mr. Rook spoke.

    “You were most fortunate, to get to spend your summers here and not cooped up in your school or back in London.” Cassian, his eyes still closed, smiled.

    “I know it. What about you? How were the summers spent in the Dameron family?” Mr. Rook let out an inelegant snort.

    “The summer was much like the rest of the year. When Kes and I were not at school, we helped at the shop. Although I did have my workshop.” Cassian clasped his hands behind his head..

    “Was there no respite from work or inventing for you?” A shadow crossed over Cassian as Mr. Rook sat up.

    “Being in my workshop was my safe haven. Although I did have a few friends,” Mr. Rook pulled a face before continuing, “Well, I had one friend.” Cassian sat up as Mr. Rook began to work his loose hair back together. “Her name was Christabelle. Christabelle Lamont. Her family lived next door to us. She and I were the same age so our families pushed us together to play,” Mr. Rook paused to smile softly, his gaze becoming unfocused. “She was so sweet and pretty. When we were children I thought she hung the stars.” Cassian felt an odd lump in his throat.

    “And as you grew older?” Mr. Rook turned to him, shaking his head.

    “As we grew older, though I did care for her, I realized we could not be for each other what we deserved.” Cassian placed a gentle hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

    “What happened to her?” Mr. Rook suddenly looked sad.

    “We grew up and she moved on.” Cassian squeezed the younger man’s shoulder.

    “I am sorry, Mr. Rook.” The other man sat back and Cassian’s hand fell to his side.

    “It happens, I suppose,” he said. Mr. Rook studied Cassian for a moment. A strange feeling washed over The Captain, to be the focus of those large, observant eyes once more. He was so caught up in them, he nearly missed the other man’s question. “What about you?” Cassian  wrinkled his nose, unsure of the query.

    “What do you mean?” Mr. Rook offered him another soft smile.

    “Surely you have had some sort of great love in your life.” Cassian sighed.

    “Aside from the occasional dalliance or those I am paid to seduce, there has been nothing worth mentioning.” Cassian winced as he realized the implications of his words. He waited for a reproach from the younger man, but none came. Mr. Rook merely nodded. Cassian consulted his pocket watch. Frowning at the time, he stood up.

    “Mr. Rook, I’m sad to say it is well past time we should be heading back.” Mr. Rook nodded and stood as well. He brushed grass of his pants for a moment before he looked to Cassian, his face one of determination.

    “Captain Andor, this morning Lord Malbus and Mr. Imwe bade me to call them by their given names. It seems silly that you and I have known each other longer and yet continue to call each other ‘Captain’ and ‘Mr. Rook’”. Cassian couldn’t help but agree with him.

    “Very well. In private company, Mr. Rook, I shall endeavour to use your first name.” Mr. Rook grabbed him by the wrist as Cassian began to put away the remnants of their picnic.

    “It’s Bodhi, Captain Andor.” Cassian couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face.

    “It’s Cassian, Mr. Rook.”

    As Mr. Rook, no, _Bodhi_ , smiled back at him, Cassian couldn’t help the happy feeling that something had changed between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes Cassian did indeed just take Bodhi out on an old timey equivalent of a date. And now they're at a really good place. There's NO WAY Cassian could mess this up with some well-timed insecurity. COULD HE???? ;)
> 
> Up next, Kay has some THINGS to say about all this and there will also be an appearance by another familiar SW-verse face. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. As always, you can find me on tumblr as [colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com)


	12. In Which There is a Valet with Opinions, A New Acquaintance and a Circle of Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo eagle-eyed readers may have noticed that the chapter listing is no longer open-ended. Simply put: the story is finished! It is currently getting a metric butt-ton of edits, but yes, for reals, the story is all written. All told it will clock in at 22 chapters plus epilogue. My plan (ha!) going forward is to post a chapter a week with the exception being that I'll post the last chapter and epilogue together. So, yes, Dumb Regency Boys has an end point. :)
> 
> A big thank you to the AMAZING [thepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot) for their mad beta skillz. I truly appreciate it.

    Cassian sat on his bed arms crossed, glaring at his valet. Sighing, Kay placed The Captain’s appointment book beside him. Cassian leveled a glare at the offending book. With a roll of his eyes, Kay turned to the wardrobe to pull out his employer’s clothes for the evening.

    Cassian took up his book and sat down at the desk. He took up a quill and turned to the back pages, where he kept his notes on Mr. Rook. After a few moments of staring at his previously written words, Cassian threw the book across the room. Kay gracefully stepped aside as the book sailed past him to land against the wall with a thwack.

    “Honestly Captain, what did you expect? I told you there was no possible way you could be Mr. Rook’s friend and then report his secrets to Lord Draven.” Cassian stalked past him to retrieve his appointment book from the corner of the room.

    “I have not reported anything to Draven.” Kay quirked an eyebrow at him. Cassian sighed, “Yet.”  Kay held out Cassian’s dinner jacket, which The Captain dutifully put on. Cassian gazed at himself in the mirror and adjusted his cuffs as Kay went to retrieve his cravat. “It was a mistake taking the assignment.” Kay turned and caught his eye in the mirror.

    “Which assignment do you mean, Captain? The one where you are being paid to befriend Mr. Rook? Or the one where you are being paid to find out his deepest secrets and then deliver the information to Lord Draven?” Cassian winced.

    “Perhaps taking both assignments was a mistake.” Kay sighed and began tying his cravat.

    “Perhaps?” Cassian looked in the mirror to avoid his valet’s eyes. Kay finished his task and turned to pull out a pair of Cassian’s boots. He regarded Cassian for a moment. “With the money from The Commodore you will have enough money to purchase Heart’s Well. It is understandable why you would take on the assignment.” Cassian offered Kay a small, sad smile.

    “Mr. Rook is going to hate me when he finds out I have been paid to be his friend.” Kay made some minute adjustments to Cassian’s clothes and stepped back, no doubt admiring his own handiwork.

    “Most likely,” the valet said. Cassian glared at him. Kay shrugged and headed for the adjoining door that led to Bodhi’s room. “I must help Mr. Rook now. Have a good evening Captain.”

* * *

    Bodhi gazed at his reflection in the mirror. “You were right Mr. Kay, the green jacket is a far better choice than the brown one I had picked out.”

    “Of course I was right, Mr. Rook.” Bodhi smiled at the valet’s confidence.

    “Mr. Kay, how long have you been with Captain Andor?” The other man did not pause in his task as he responded.

    “I have been in service with The Captain for the last six years. Before that, I served under his command in the army for five years.” Bodhi mentally calculated the years.

    “You were his valet in the army?” The other man let out an amused snort.

    “No, but it was not for my lack of trying. The Captain was absolutely hopeless back then. I was just a Private when we met and he was the Captain of my regiment.” Bodhi sat on his bed. Mr. Kay continued, “We were discharged at the same time and as there was no question The Captain needed me, I came to live in London and never looked back.” Mr. Kay handed Bodhi a pair of boots.

    “Are you not from London?” the valet knelt down to assist Bodhi with his footwear.

    “Certainly not. My people come from Vulpter.” Bodhi sat back and marveled at the man before him.

    “But that is an Empire country.” Mr. Kay shrugged.

    “Yes, my family was quite displeased with me when I did not join Emperor Palpatine’s army. However, I knew Queen Padme’s forces were statistically superior. Never mind that she was on the correct side of the war. Naturally my family disinherited me, which honestly, was no great loss.” 

    Mr. Kay gave Bodhi’s boots a final buffing with his shirt sleeve over the black leather, and then stood. The valet offered Bodhi a hand and tugged him up to stand. Mr. Kay bodily turned him once more to face the mirror. Bodhi gaped at himself in shock.

    “Mr. Kay, I look . . . .”

    “Spectacular, Mr. Rook, would be the word you were no doubt going to use,” Mr. Kay paused to brush lint off of Bodhi’s shoulder. “There is no need to thank me. Although if you wish to leave me a generous gratuity, I would not turn it down.” Bodhi smiled in the face of the valet’s bluntness. He did not understand why The Captain seemed so exasperated by his valet. Bodhi found him to be absolutely delightful.

* * *

 

    Dinner that night was a formal affair. Bodhi was thankful he was seated between Galen and Cassian. Although directly across the table from him, was a man he had yet to make the acquaintance of.

    The man was about the same age as Baze and Chirrut. He had black hair and a beard, both liberally sprinkled with gray. He was dressed in a fine white jacket. The man paused in his conversation with the gentleman beside him to smile at Bodhi. Galen noticed and introduced them.

    “Bodhi,” Galen paused with a wince, catching himself, “Mr. Rook, allow me to introduce you to a very dear friend, Duke Bail Organa.” 

    Bodhi tried his best to contain his surprise. Bodhi had heard of The Duke. He was one of The Queen’s chief advisors. The Duke nodded at him, offering another kind smile..

    “It is good to meet you at last, Mr. Rook. Your mother was a great friend of my wife and I.” The Duke’s smile turned sad. Galen again joined the conversation, addressing Bodhi.

    “Your mother, Lyra and Duchess Organa were friends from their youth. As you know my wife, you can imagine the mischief those three got up to.” 

    Bodhi smiled and looked to The Duke, who smiled as well, before interjecting, “The Duchess and I were quite young when we married. Sadly, she passed away just a few years later. Your mother and the Erso’s were a great comfort to me.” Bodhi stilled.

    “I am sorry for your loss, Sir.” The Duke made a dismissive motion with his hand.

    “Thank you, Mr. Rook. But I have no desire to bring a halt to this merry evening. I hope we shall have a chance to talk later, perhaps in the library tonight.” The Duke gave him a sly wink before turning to talk to a lady beside him. Bodhi turned to Galen who shrugged. 

    “That is Bail for you. He loathes drawing attention to himself. He would much rather have his actions speak for him. It is one of his best qualities and what makes him a great leader.” Bodhi furrowed his eyebrows.

    “What is Duke Organa the leader of?” Galen smiled at him.

    “The C.o.F.” Before Galen could say more, Lyra recalled her husband’s attention. Bodhi thought back to the night before, when he had seen a portrait of his mother among a group posed with a plaque bearing those letters.

    Bodhi felt a hand on his arm and turned to see The Captain, no,  _ Cassian _ , watching him. Bodhi could not help smiling at him. Cassian smiled back. The other man drew him into a lively conversation and Bodhi thought no more of the C.o.F.

* * *

    Late that night, when most of the houseguests were in bed, Bodhi found himself once again in the library surrounded by good company. The party was the same as the night before, with the addition of Duke Organa.

    Bodhi sat between Lyra and Cassian, the other man’s knee nudging his own every time they laughed. Bodhi felt warm and happy. He was certain it was not merely from the glass of port he was drinking. Still, something niggled at his mind. When there was a lull in conversation, Bodhi posed his query.

    “So, who amongst you is going to tell me just precisely what the C.o.F. is?” There was a beat of silence for a moment before Lyra laughed and rapped the table with her knuckles.

    “See! I told you all he would ask! Did I not tell you?” She turned to Duke Organa. “I think that as our leader, you should tell him.” The Duke turned to Bodhi.

    “The Circle of Friends is an organization that answers solely to Her Majesty. Our objective is to keep Queen and Country safe from the machinations of the Empire.” Bodhi looked from The Duke to the others sitting around the table. Everyone met his eyes, save Cassian. For some reason The Captain was staring down into his glass of port, looking very much like a displeased housecat. Bodhi momentarily ignored the man beside him, in favor of thinking about what The Duke had said.

    “You are all spies,” Bodhi marveled. Lyra let out a gentle laugh.

    “I knew you would figure that out as well. Yes Bodhi, we are all spies.” Duke Organa recalled his attention.

    “As gentry, we can go places others cannot. We are all the best at what we do.”

    Chirrut chimed in with, “Besides, life can be deadly dull out here and it is nice to get out and have some real fun every once in a while.” Baze huffed a laugh, leaning in to refill his partner’s glass as he addressed Bodhi.

    “We work in pairs and we each have a specialty. We have been trying to get Cassian a suitable partner for ages. I suspect you will keep the boy in line.” The Captain’s head snapped up and he scowled at the room at large.

    “I beg your pardon! Kay is my partner. And who said Bodhi wishes to join us?” Bodhi felt dizzy as he whipped his head around trying to keep up with the conversation going on around him. Baze spoke up again.

    “We all know Mr. Kay is perfectly competent on his own. And you would do well having a scientific mind as your partner.” Cassian glared at the lord.

    “He is barely settled into his position! It is far too soon to offer him a place with us.” Duke Organa held up a hand and The Captain slumped back into his seat. He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. Bodhi found him to be absolutely adorable.

    “Mr. Rook,” The Duke called to him. Bodhi turned and the older man smiled at him. “Would you like to join us?” Bodhi looked again to the other members sat around the table. All but The Captain were smiling at him. Bodhi turned back to The Duke.

    “My mother was a member, was she not?” The Duke nodded sagely.

    “She was, but that has no bearing on why we are extending you an invitation. You are an intelligent man of good character. I have also been informed that you are an excellent actor when need be.” Bodhi glanced at Cassian who looked a bit sheepish. Bodhi turned as The Duke continued, “You also have experience with the lower class that frankly, none of the rest of us do. You can help us maneuver in ways we have as of yet been unable to.” Bodhi nodded. He looked again at the man beside him. Cassian still looked displeased, but not as angry as he had earlier. Bodhi reached under the table to gently grasp his hand. The other man started and then gave Bodhi a curious look. Bodhi gazed at him a moment before turning back to Duke Organa.

    “I am honored by your offer and your kind words. I would like to join you. The Captain is correct  though. I would prefer some more time to settle into life with The Commodore before I take on any work with you,” Bodhi paused to give Cassian’s hand a gentle squeeze. “And I believe I would greatly enjoy working as The Captain’s partner.” The Duke smiled.

    “Well then Mr. Rook, welcome to The Circle of Friends.” 

    Lyra let out a cheer. The others stood and Bodhi found himself forced to let go of Cassian’s hand as he was pulled out of his seat and given hugs and handshakes by the others. The Captain was the last to embrace him, his body impossibly warm. Bodhi was happy no one could see him blush in the dimly candlelit room. Bodhi pressed in close to whisper in his ear.

    “Is there somewhere quiet we can go, just the pair of us? There is something I wish to discuss with you.” The Captain pulled back and smiled at him.

    “Mr. Rook, I know just the place.”

* * *

    The place in question turned out to be a secluded balcony that looked out onto the roof of Kyber Manor. Bodhi could make out the soft glow of gas lamps in the distance. Though there was a slight Spring chill in the air, he was warm leaning against the man beside him. Bodhi took a moment to study Cassian, lit only by the pair of candlesticks they had brought with them. The other man was looking out at the night, a small smile on his face, his hair ruffled by the gentle breeze. Bodhi was certain he had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life.

    Cassian was different here in the country. Bodhi supposed it was the place itself as well as being surrounded by people who cared about him. It was clear this was not the same man Bodhi had first met back in London. That man had been so careful and guarded. Out here, Cassian seemed free and so much younger than his years. Bodhi had no trouble picturing him as the master of Heart’s Well Estate. He reached out and grasped Cassian’s hand, relishing the other man’s warmth.

    “I appreciate your concern for my well-being earlier, but truly Captain Andor I do know my own mind.” Cassian’s head turned abruptly at Bodhi’s use of his title, but seeing Bodhi’s teasing smile, he flashed Bodhi one of his own.

    “I know you do, Mr. Rook. But the others have a way of barreling over one another to get what they want. I only wished to make my concerns known. And I would like to think I know you well enough by now to have some idea of your wishes.” Bodhi smiled at his words. Something bold and foolhardy flared in his chest. Bodhi came out of his slouch, turning to face the other man.

    Bodhi was brought back to the night before when he had a chance to kiss Cassian and had foolishly let the moment pass him by. There was a similar heat in the other man’s eyes just as there had been the night before. Bodhi knew his reasons for not kissing The Captain. They were good, sensible things. But now, standing on the roof, staring at Cassian once more, Bodhi could not recall any of them.

    Cassian stared at him for a moment and then murmured, “Are you certain you want this?” Bodhi nodded and licked his lips. A giddy thrill ran through his body as the other man’s eyes followed the movement. Bodhi took a steadying breath and then pressed forward until their lips met. 

    For all of Bodhi’s dreams that involved kissing the other man, the reality was far better. Cassian’s lips were as warm as the man himself. When Bodhi pulled back, Cassian cradled Bodhi’s face in his hands, thumbs caressing Bodhi’s jaw. With a soft smile, Cassian gently tugged him back in for another kiss. When they at last broke apart, the smile on Cassian’s face was luminous. 

    “I like your idea of a discussion, Mr. Rook.” Bodhi laughed as he pulled back. The warmth lingered as Cassian took his hand, twining their fingers together. After a moment, Bodhi remembered what he wished to discuss with the other man. Originally, he and Cassian planned that when they left the country the following day, they would deliver Bodhi home first and Cassian would travel on from there. But prior to leaving London, Bodhi had arranged to spend his first night back in town with Kes, Shara and the children. As such, The Commodore was not expecting him until the following morning. Bodhi was hoping Cassian would be amenable to meet his family the following evening.

    “It is no great folly. When we return home to London tomorrow, it will be far more sensible to stop at your home first,” Bodhi paused to explain his reasoning but Cassian went stock still beside him. He abruptly dropped Bodhi’s hand and stood up, his posture ramrod straight. When Cassian spoke, his tone was ice cold.

    “I see.” Bodhi was reminded of their arrival the previous morning, he felt immediately on his guard. He studied the other man for a moment, but The Captain’s steely gaze betrayed nothing.

    “Cassian, do you? Because,” and again Cassian cut him off.

    “You owe me no explanations, Mr. Rook. I presume you have an engagement upon our return to London. Your private business is none of my concern.” Cassian turned away from him to look out onto the night. “Now if that will be all, I would very much like to be left to my thoughts.”

    Bodhi narrowed his eyes at the man’s resolutely turned back. The Captain’s abruptness was maddening. Bodhi was not certain what had caused the other man’s sudden turnaround but Bodhi found he was too angry to care.

    “Very well Captain, I wish you a good night. I shall see you in the carriage tomorrow morning.”

    The sound of the door slamming behind him as Bodhi made his way back into the manor was at turns both satisfying and ominous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassian Andor, messing things up. Who saw THAT coming? ;) 
> 
> Fun fact: When Kay said his "people come from Vulpter", in the SW-verse proper, Vulpter is the planet on which the droid K-2SO was made. It's a small detail that probably nobody other than me cares about but, it made me smile so there we go.
> 
> Up next: Kay continues to put up with his employer's nonsense, Chirrut, Baze and Cassian have a revealing conversation and a rainstorm can't stop a man from doing an inadvisable thing.
> 
> If you'd like to yell at me or would just like to say hi, you can find me on tumblr as [colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com)


	13. In Which Mr. Imwe Reveals a Secret, There is a Spot of Rain and a Captain with a Slight Head Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you again to the always awesome [thepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot) for beta reading this chapter for me.

    Cassian spent the rest of the evening alone on the roof. He tarried so long that by the time he shuffled off to bed, the morning dew had clung to him. When he woke the next morning, his head was aching just a touch and there was a minute tickle in his throat. But worst of all was . . . . 

    “Honestly Captain, just when I think you cannot possibly be any bigger of an idiot, you go and plan something like this.” Cassian rolled over and stifled a cough.

    “Kay, I gave you an order.” His valet shot him an unimpressed glare and began throwing Cassian’s clothes haphazardly into a trunk.

    “This is an utterly ridiculous scheme.”

    “Kay, please.”

    “I have half a mind to demand another pay raise just for going along with it.” Cassian sat up, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

    “Kay!” His valet paused in his tirade to level another glare at Cassian. When he spoke, his tone was flat.

    “Just to be clear, you expect me to travel ahead of you so I can have Rogue One saddled up and ready so that you can arrive at Mr. Rook’s final destination before he does.” Cassian scowled at Kay.

    “His name is Horse. But yes, that is the plan.” Kay sighed.

    “I am fairly certain he prefers the name Rogue One.” Cassian narrowed his eyes. Kay narrowed his in return. “Captain, I have it on good authority it is meant to rain tonight. As you are clearly getting sick, riding about town without cover is a terrible idea. It is also not fair to poor Rogue One,” Kay paused to draw himself up to his full height before continuing, “Therefore Captain, I shall ride ahead of you but I will hire a carriage that will be waiting for you down the street so Mr. Rook does not see it.” Cassian crossed his arms across his chest. Still glaring, he sat back against his pillows.

    “Very well. But I am not getting sick. It is merely a slight head cold.”

    “Of course it is Captain.”

* * *

    A short time later Cassian’s throat was aching a bit more. As he ascended the Grand Staircase, he had hopes of procuring a cup of hot tea dosed with copious amounts of honey and lemon. As he reached the base of the stairs, his mission was waylaid by Chirrut, who was sat in a chair, calmly ordering the servants about as they made preparations for their departing guests. The older man paused to address Cassian with a bright smile.

    “Good morning, Cassian. I trust your private interlude on our parapet with Bodhi went well.” Cassian sighed and sank down onto the seat beside him.

    “I would ask you just how you knew we were on the roof last night, but I am certain that I do not wish to know.” Chirrut waved his hand, dismissive.

    “Perhaps The Force told me.” Cassian huffed a laugh.

    “More likely it was one of the servants.” Chirrut merely shrugged before changing the subject.

    “Thank you for bringing Bodhi to Kyber Manor. Baze and I had long wished to make his acquaintance.” Cassian reached out to grasp  his hand.

    “You extended the invitation. I merely accompanied him.” Chirrut squeezed his hand gently.

    “You did, for which I am doubly grateful. Do not think I was unaware you had originally turned down our invitation.” Chirrut’s kind tone belied his chastisement so Cassian smiled, leaning back in his seat.

    “Despite how certain events have unfolded, I am glad I came. It is almost always good to see you both,” he teased. Chirrut smiled, giving Cassian’s hand a pat before releasing it.

    “I will say, Bodhi is just as I imagined him to be. Serene would be proud of the man he has become.” Cassian smiled.

    “You knew her far better than I did. It is sad to think she was only able to see him that one time in Bath, before she passed away.”

    A strange look passed over Chirrut’s face. Frowning, an odd feeling washed over Cassian as he studied the older man. After a few silent moments, The Captain placed the look. Guilt. Cassian narrowed his eyes as a realization came upon him.

    “That was not the only time Miss Rook saw Bodhi was it?” Chirrut twisted his hands together, before sighing.

    “No. No it was not. Over the years she would visit him from afar when he was out in town with the Dameron’s. She never revealed herself as she never wished to impose on them. All her observations were done in secret,” Chirrut paused to smile sadly. “From the day she gave him up, Serene became melancholy. The only time her spirits rallied was when she returned from seeing him.” Cassian felt sad for Miss Rook before anger settled in his breast as he absorbed what Chirrut had said.

    “All this time you and Baze have known Bodhi’s identity and yet neither of you said a word. The Commodore has spent years and countless amounts of money searching for him,” Cassian paused to heave a breath. “And what of me? You could have saved me the time, effort and resources I used to search for him.” Cassian jolted as a large hand came to rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see Baze staring down at him, a grim look on his face.

    “Before her death, Serene made us promise that unless he was found by The Commodore, we were not to reveal her son’s identity until he reached the age of thirty. She knew well the pressure that came with being a Rook. She did not wish to subject her son to that until she felt he was old enough.”

    Cassian sank back into the chair, his anger slowly deflating. Baze continued, “Aside from all that, Chirrut and I felt your time was better spent being paid handsomely to search for The Heir as opposed to blackmailing and seducing. You have always been better than that.” As always, there was no recrimination in his tone. Cassian sighed.

    “In that case, I thank you both. However you should tell Bodhi you knew who he was. I believe he would like to know more about his mother.” Chirrut nodded and stood beside his partner.

    “We have plenty of time for that.” Chirrut clasped Cassian’s hand once more before frowning, “Cassian, perhaps you should stay on for a few days. It appears you are getting quite sick.” Cassian shook his head.

    “All is well. It is merely a slight head cold.”

* * *

    As awkward as their carriage ride to Kyber Manor was, Cassian felt the journey back to London was far worse. At least arriving, they had Kay as a buffer. This time, it was just the pair of them. Truth be told, Cassian had half expected Bodhi to find another conveyance back to town, but Bodhi had given Baze and Chirrut a fond farewell and then followed him into the carriage. If Bodhi had been bothered by Kay’s absence, he made no note of it. In fact, Bodhi had yet to say a word to Cassian. Bodhi sat across from him, engrossed in a book that Baze had insisted he keep. He made no attempts at conversation whatsoever, ignoring Cassian completely.

    Which was just fine with Cassian. After all if anyone had a right to be angry it was him. Just when Cassian had dared to hope he and Bodhi had made some sort of progress, the younger man had made arrangements to meet his gentleman friend. It stung The Captain’s pride and he absolutely would not apologize for his completely justified reaction. The lack of conversation was actually quite pleasant as his head was starting to throb.

    When they reached Cassian’s address, Bodhi at last deigned to look at him. He regarded Cassian for a moment before shaking his head and opening the door. Cassian offered him a curt nod and stepped out. Sometime during their journey it had, just as Kay predicted, started to rain.

    Once Bodhi’s carriage was well out of sight, Cassian quickly stashed his luggage and walked around the corner where sure enough, he found the carriage Kay had procured for him. After paying the driver extra on top of the sum Kay had initially given him, they were off.

    Leave it to Kay to hire a hackney which was much faster than the coach Bodhi was traveling in.

* * *

    As expected, Cassian was across town much sooner than Bodhi. He dismissed his carriage, realizing far too late he had left his umbrella inside it. It was hardly a concern. Cassian had done worse than stand out in the rain unprotected for a short while. So what if his head was properly throbbing and his throat felt like daggers every time he swallowed?

    It was still light out when Bodhi’s carriage came down the street. Cassian slunk back into the shadows as best he could. He tried to push his wet hair off his face but the action seemed futile. He was well and truly soaked to his skin. Idly, Cassian regretted that Sunday evenings were Kay’s night off. As such he would have to wring out his wet stockings himself.

    Squinting, Cassian observed the same man from his previous visit run out of the house with an umbrella. After a long embrace, he helped Bodhi bring his luggage inside. A few moments later, Bodhi re-emerged from the house and tipped his driver.

    Without warning, Cassian sneezed. Panicking, he pressed himself against the building, praying Bodhi had not heard him over the downpour. When he collected himself to look, all Cassian observed was the other man’s retreating back as he entered the house.

    Just when Cassian was certain the rain could not worsen, it began to pour harder still. Kay was going to be incredibly displeased with him if he tarried any longer, but Cassian was determined not to leave without a closer glimpse.

    Cassian crossed the street and came to stand beside a lamp post directly looking into the front window. Unfortunately, the curtains were drawn and all he could see were shadows. He huffed in frustration which turned into a coughing fit. Once he caught his breath, Cassian slumped against the lamp post which was oddly comforting. He decided to rest against it and collect himself before trying to seek out a carriage home. Perhaps he would even close his eyes for a few moments . . . . . . 

* * *

    “Cassian, what are you doing here?” The Captain roused at a surprised voice that sounded like Bodhi.

    He blinked up to see that it was indeed Bodhi frowning down at him, holding a large black umbrella over them. Cassian felt soaked to his skin and his head felt like it was wrapped in cotton wool. He had somehow ended up on the ground, the hard stone digging into his back. He stared at Bodhi who was looking away. That was wrong, he never wanted Bodhi to look away. Cassian should tell him that.

    “Bodhi,” he started to speak, but he jolted as a pair of strong arms pulled him up from behind. Whoever it was, they were warm and Cassian leaned against them.

    The person grunted, “Gods Bo, he weighs a ton. Help me, please.” Bodhi dropped the umbrella and rushed to take one of Cassian’s arms and help the other, a man, lift him up. Suddenly, the rain was gone. It took him a few moments to realize he had been placed into a carriage. His head began to buzz like a hornet’s nest. Groaning, he bent over to rest his head between his knees.

    “Cassian, I am going to take you home.” Cassian was unsure of what he mumbled in response to Bodhi. There was the creak of wood as the younger man leaned out the open door. “Goodnight Kes,” he called out, before shutting the door against the pounding rain.

    There was a thump against the door and then Cassian heard the other man say, “Goodnight Bo.” The carriage lurched and then Cassian heard no more as his wet, tired body allowed him to rest, safe in the knowledge that Bodhi was with him. 

Perhaps it was not merely a slight head cold after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, Cassian it is definitely not a slight head cold. Up next: Bodhi sees Cassian safely home and into bed and he discovers a few things that The Captain would prefer to keep hidden.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as [colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com)


	14. In Which There is a Sick Captain, a Put Upon Heir and a Pair of Truths Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks again to [thepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot) for the beta.

    Bodhi felt grateful that the rain had begun to cease as he herded Cassian out of the carriage and into the other man’s home. However, Bodhi was regretting not insisting that Kes accompanying them. Cassian was half-unconscious on his feet. In an attempt to help, Cassian managed to wrestle his house key from inside his jacket but aside from that, the man was dead weight. Bodhi found The Captain’s bedroom and dropped him onto the bed. Bodhi winced as Cassian groaned and then sank into his pillows, face first.

    Bodhi’s next task was to start a fire in the grate of Cassian’s bedroom. It would work twofold as a way to both warm the room as well as provide a place for Bodhi to dry Cassian’s soaked belongings. Once the room began to warm up, Bodhi steeled himself as he set about his most daunting task, getting the other man out of his wet clothes. It was a task which Cassian seemed determined not to give him the slightest bit of help with.

    “Cassian, please, just pull your arm out of your greatcoat for me. I can get the other arm, but you do at least need to turn over to make the task easier.”

    “Nggggh,” came the muffled reply from the man in question. Bodhi huffed, frustrated.

    “Cassian!” No other reply was forthcoming. Glancing about the room for a moment, Bodhi muttered, “Where is Mr. Kay? I had expected he would be here.” Cassian slowly lifted his head.

    “Kay has Sunday evenings off. He will be back in the morning.” Cassian punctuated his sentence with a coughing fit before smashing his face back into the pillow. Bodhi scowled but then sighed. Cassian was unwell and hardly in control of his actions.

    Bodhi removed his own coat, setting it to hang near the fire. Rolling up his shirtsleeves, he tried a new approach. He sat on the edge of the bed close to Cassian. Taking a calming breath, he ran his fingers through the other man’s damp hair. Bodhi moved in close and spoke softly.

    “Cassian, please allow me help you. The sooner you are out of these wet things, the better you will begin to feel.” Cassian lifted his face off the pillow to look at him. The sad, bleary look he cast Bodhi did funny things to his constitution. The other man gave him a weary nod before attempting to wriggle free from his coat. Bodhi could not help but smile as he helped to pull. Once it was off, Bodhi tossed the sodden coat over his head, where it landed on the floor behind him with a thunk.

    After the heavy, wet wool greatcoat, the rest of Cassian’s clothes were far easier to remove. Thankfully, The Captain was able to take care his underclothes on his own, tossing them onto the pile where the rest had accumulated. Bodhi would deal with the wet clothes later. First, the other man needed some warm compresses.

    When Bodhi returned from the modest galley kitchen, Cassian had managed to situate himself under the covers. Bodhi pulled a plush footstool beside the bed and began to fold the warm towels he had brought in. As he worked, he felt the other man’s eyes on him.

    “Bodhi,” Cassian rasped before wincing around his no-doubt raw throat. Bodhi paused to hush him.

    “Cassian do not speak, just rest. Please.” The other man shook his head.

    “Thank you. After everything that has happened I did not expect you to help me.” Bodhi furrowed his brow.

    “Just because I am displeased with you does no give me cause to leave you to suffer out in the rain.” Bodhi paused to sigh, “Rest now. I shall stay here until Mr. Kay turns up in the morning. You and I shall discuss what happened tonight on the morrow.

    He received no reply from Cassian. The other man had fallen asleep. With a smile, Bodhi set to work hanging the other man’s wet things to dry near the fire.

* * *

 

    Bodhi found himself in the sitting room with a moral quandary. He had a glass of brandy in one hand and held The Captain’s appointment book unopened in the other.

    While he was hanging up the other man’s greatcoat he had found the book in question. Bodhi knew he should set it aside and enjoy his well-earned glass of brandy. With a sigh, he placed the book on the side table and resolved to think no more of it.

    It was just that he had often seen Cassian scribbling in the book after they had been conversing. He knew the other man was a spy. Force, the man was a spy for the Queen herself. Bodhi also knew the man was perceptive, most of the time. Some of the time. But still, what if Cassian had worked out the truths of his past? Bodhi scoffed at the thought. Surely not.

    With a huff, Bodhi pushed the book onto the floor where it landed with a satisfying thud. Glancing down he noticed it had opened to the back pages and he saw his name, penned in Cassian’s cramped handwriting. Bodhi blamed his scientific curiosity as he lifted the book off the floor and examined the pages.

    Starting at the end, he began to work backwards. Bodhi smiled wryly, as he pieced together what he was reading. He was not surprised to see a notation that Lord Draven had paid the other man to discover Bodhi’s secrets. Knowing what the other man did to earn money, he did not begrudge Cassian for taking Lord Draven’s money for that purpose. Based on Cassian’s notes, the other man had not deduced anything aside from what Bodhi had confided to him. Truth be told, Bodhi felt he knew far more about The Captain than the other man knew about him.

    Bodhi was about to shut the book when a small slip of paper fell from between the pages. Bodhi picked it up off the floor and was shocked to see it was a note written in The Commodore’s own hand. Bodhi felt uneasy as he read how the older man wanted Cassian to make his introduction to his grandson. As Bodhi went back to Cassian’s appointment book and flipped further through the pages, the feeling became a whole other emotion, unmitigated anger.

    Bodhi read, in Cassian’s own detailed notations, how he had been paid to befriend Bodhi. According to another note from The Commodore, he had been paid very well indeed. Bodhi slammed the small book shut and sank back into the chair.

    Stunned, he began to turn every single one of his interactions with Cassian over in his mind. Did the other man truly take an interest in him as a person or was it all for money? What was the truth behind his bringing Bodhi to Heart’s Well? Was the other man just trying to earn his trust to fulfill both his contracts to The Commodore and Lord Draven?

    Worse still, what was Bodhi to make of their romantic interlude on the roof of Kyber Manor? How could he trust that Cassian, no,  _ Captain Andor,  _ felt any sort of genuine attraction for someone like him? Certainly he was a man of means now, but if Bodhi was just a lowly inventor with a shop in the middle class section of London, it was inconceivable that Cassian would give him a moment of his time. It made perfect sense that the other man had happily taken money to befriend him.

    Fighting back tears, Bodhi felt like his heart was cracked wide open. His mind was a whirl but he knew one thing for certain. Once Mr. Kay arrived in the morning, Bodhi would see no more of Captain Cassian Andor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhhh. So that happened. I mean come on, you know it HAD to happen eventually. It'll get better I promise ~~at some point~~.
> 
> Up next, Cassian is about as good a patient for Mr. Kay as you'd expect, and there might be a little something about facing the consequences of one's actions.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as [colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com)


	15. In Which There is a Friendship Torn Asunder, a Valet with More Opinions and a Bad Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sososososo much for still following along with my crazy experiment that has somehow worked out as a story idea. I appreciate all your kind words and comments here, on tumblr and discord.
> 
> Thank you again to [thepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot) for the beta.

    Sometime during the night Bodhi had fallen asleep in an overstuffed chair in The Captain’s sitting room. The next morning, Bodhi was awoken by the sound of the front door opening, followed by the tromping of boots.

    There were a few moments of silence and then a flat “Good morning Mr. Rook,” as Mr. Kay paused in acknowledging him. If the valet was surprised to find him in his employer’s sitting room, the other man showed no sign of it.

    With a small stretch, Bodhi rolled his head from side to side to work out the knots in his neck. Bodhi observed that Mr. Kay was carrying a sack which contained various foodstuffs. “Good morning Mr. Kay,” he said as the valet made his way into the kitchen.

    A quarter of an hour later, Mr. Kay placed a steaming cup of coffee in Bodhi’s hands. Nodding in thanks, he inhaled deeply before taking a sip. Of course Mr. Kay made a damn fine cup of coffee. Bodhi closed his eyes and enjoyed a few more sips.

    When Bodhi opened his eyes again, he was surprised to find Mr. Kay silently regarding him. The valet quirked a well-groomed eyebrow and pointedly glanced between The Captain’s appointment book and back to Bodhi. Unbidden, Bodhi’s anger from the previous evening resurfaced. Something must have shown on his face because the other man sighed. Mr. Kay picked up the book and placed it inside his vest.

    “Mr. Rook, I did inform Captain Andor that it was absolutely idiotic of him to accept both assignments. Anyone with half a mind would know it would not end well.” Bodhi huffed a bitter laugh.

    “Yes well, it is all out in the open now.” Mr. Kay nodded.

    “I suppose it is. If I may enquire, what are you planning to do about it?”

    Bodhi carefully set the coffee cup down on the table beside him. He had stayed up for hours the night before, meditating on what his next course of action would be. The solution was clear, even though the prospect of it gutted him. Bodhi sighed, scrubbing a hand across his face.

    “Inform your employer that henceforth I no longer wish to have any contact with him. I expect that he shall not attend any social gatherings hosted by The Commodore or myself. Assure him that I too, will endeavour not to attend any that he will be in attendance of. I shall not take any correspondence from him, nor will I send any in return,” Bodhi paused as he struggled to speak his final decision. “Lastly, I shall advise Duke Organa that I cannot accept his offer to join The Circle of Friends.” Bodhi looked down at his hands before continuing, “I feel quite strongly that this is best for the both of us.” Mr. Kay again regarded him cooly.

    “Very well Mr. Rook, I shall inform The Captain of your wishes.”

    The other man turned on his heel and walked into the bedroom. Bodhi had a brief, terrifying thought that the valet might tell his employer right then and there but a moment later, Mr. Kay emerged with Bodhi’s great coat. Mr. Kay was silent as he helped Bodhi into it.

    The other man opened the front door and Bodhi took one last regretful look around the flat. He paused a moment to mourn the loss of something that perhaps never truly was. Bodhi was just out the door and walking down the front stairs when Mr. Kay stepped out behind him.

    “Mr. Rook, I am not certain this means anything to you at all, but I have known The Captain a very long time. Trust me when I say that he truly holds you in the highest regard.” Bodhi smiled at the other man sadly. He held his hand aloft and a carriage stopped. Before boarding, he turned back to Mr. Kay.

    “I appreciate your dedication to your employer. But you must admit that knowing what I now know, how can I trust any of his past words or actions?” Mr. Kay sighed, glancing back at the flat.

    The valet’s face was full of regret as he admitted, “When you present it like that Mr. Rook, I suppose you are well and truly justified in thinking that you cannot.”

* * *

 

    Cassian groaned as something warm was placed on his head. He turned into the sensation and moaned in bliss as something warmer still was placed upon his chest.

    “Honestly Captain, they are merely warm compresses.” Eyes still closed, Cassian smiled in the direction of Kay’s voice.

    “It feels like utter heaven to me.” He heard Kay sigh.

    “If you desire a truly celestial experience, sit up so that I may give you some warm broth and you can take some of the medicine Doctor Kalonia left for you. Cassian opened his eyes.

    “When was Doctor Kalonia here? I do not remember seeing her.” Kay knelt to adjust Cassian’s pillows as he sat up.

    “I am not surprised Captain. You have been in and out of consciousness for a week.” Cassian gaped as the other man left to presumably get the broth he had promised.

    “Surely, it has not been a week since the houseparty at Kyber Manor,” he called out to his valet. Presently, Kay returned with a tray laden with a bowl, a glass of water and a bottle of medication. Kay pulled a seat up beside the bed and laying the tray upon Cassian’s lap, held out the spoon to The Captain’s lips. Cassian glared at him

    “Kay, I am perfectly capable of feeding myself!” The other man merely arched an eyebrow and made no move to hand over the spoon. Sighing, Cassian leaned forward and made a pointed slurp. With a roll of his eyes, Kay proceeded to dip the spoon once more into the bowl.

    After Cassian was fed, watered and medicated to Kay’s exacting standards, The Captain lay back in his bed. Events from just before his convalescence were hazy, but he had a clear memory of one event. Bodhi had aided him in getting home. Kay returned to the room and handed Cassian a newspaper.

    “Lord Draven has inquired after your health.” Cassian raised an eyebrow. Kay shrugged before continuing, “I believe he had an assignment for you. He was quite put out when I informed him of your unavailability for the foreseeable future.” Cassian shook his head, imagining well the look on Draven’s face. “Furthermore, there was a letter from Lord Malbus and Mr. Imwe expressing their concern for your health. I shall write back, informing them you are awake and on the mend.”

    “Has Bodhi visited in the past week?” Kay gave an inelegant snort and Cassian looked up from the paper. Kay was never inelegant about anything. The look he gave Cassian could only be described as perturbed. Kay blinked at him for a long moment. When he at last spoke, his words came out slow and deliberate.

    “Mr. Rook has made no contact whatsoever since he departed last Monday morning.” Cassian furrowed his brow, trying to recall his actions but nothing was forthcoming. Surely the younger man would not hold his behavior against him whilst he had been ill.

    “Has he gone on a journey? Did he make any mention of when he might return?” Kay sighed.

    “Captain, Mr. Rook wants absolutely nothing to do with you ever again.” Cassian gaped at his valet.

    “But, why?” Kay gave a frustrated huff and then reached into his vest. He flung an item into the air and it landed with a thump onto Cassian’s blanketed lap. It was his appointment book. Cassian looked from the book to Kay.

    Gulping, Cassian asked, “Did he . . . . look at the back pages?” Kay narrowed his eyes.

    “What do you suppose, Captain?” Cassian fiddled with the edges of the book. Well, dammit.

* * *

 

  When Kay stepped out to visit the Apothecary, Cassian snuck out of bed. He simply had to see Bodhi. Surely there was a way to set things right between them. The fact that the situation had festered for a week was bad enough.

    Cassian was out of breath, struggling to put on his trousers when Kay found him, shock and displeasure rampant in the other man’s voice.

    “Captain, what are you doing?” Doctor Kalonia said that once you were awake, you were not to get out of bed for at least another week. Do not make me send for her to tell you herself.” Cassian thought of his doctor’s stern, disapproving glower and shuddered. But weighing that against the idea of Bodhi stewing in anger, his choice was clear.

    “Never mind that. I must talk to Bodhi. I need to rectify this.” Cassian yelped as Kay bodily hoisted him back into bed. Cassian tried to struggle but found he was far too weak to do so.

    “Captain, it is done. These are the consequences of your actions. Mr. Rook no longer wishes to associate with you in any way whatsoever.” Cassian winced. He sank back onto his pillows, feeling miserable.

    “It is true. I have well and truly fouled it all up.” Kay patted his arm.

    “Indeed you have.” Cassian looked up sharply to glare at him. Kay shrugged. “If you prefer, I can offer you false comfort. Better still, I can calculate just how many years it might take until Mr. Rook could tolerate your presence.” Cassian felt lost.

    “There has to be some way to repair this.” Kay pulled up a chair and nodded, suddenly looking thoughtful. Cassian let a small sliver of hope bloom in his chest. A thoughtful Kay meant the man was coming up with an idea.

    “Captain, there just might be something, although I doubt it will please you.” Cassian sat up.

    “Kay, at this juncture, I will try anything to get back into Bodhi’s good graces.” Kay eyed him sharply.

    “Very well, but I expect you follow my instructions, to the letter. And you shall make no move towards the Rook residence until Doctor Kalonia has declared you well and truly healed.”

    Cassian sunk back against the pillows. Crossing his arms across his chest he huffed out, “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Kay has a plan. Now hopefully Cassian will take his advice. Up next: Bodhi has a couple of long overdue conversations. About stuff. Important stuff. Just trust me, they'll be good. ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always you can find me on tumblr as [colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com)


	16. In Which There is a Familial Understanding and Hope for a Renewed Acquaintance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to [thpilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot) for beta reading.

    From childhood, Bodhi was slow to anger. But when the emotion consumed him, it was a dark, ugly thing he fought to contain. It reached out and made his limbs restless, spoiling for a fight. His tongue ached from constant biting to keep the terrible words he longed to express at bay. There was only one thing that could quell the raging storm within him: inventing.

    And so for nearly two weeks Bodhi locked himself away in his workshop, admitting no one but the servants to replenish the copious amounts of coffee he requested. Any other attempts at engagement were summarily dismissed.

    Fueled by too much coffee and too little slumber, Bodhi could not help but stew in his anger. Truth be told he was not certain who he was the angriest with.

    Was it The Commodore for thinking he could merely hire someone to be Bodhi’s friend? Or was it The Captain who took on the commission and then surely manipulated his emotions? Everytime Bodhi thought about the man, he wanted to throw something.

    Or was Bodhi the most angry with himself for being taken in by The Captain. Force, he was angry that despite everything, he still wanted Cassian. It was an ache he suspected would never leave him.

    Thus, he channeled that anger into his inventions. He made notations, fabrications and tinkered away at projects both new and old. The single-minded focus on his work helped ease the restlessness and suppress his emotions until all he was left with was sadness.

    One morning, Bodhi heard the door open and close followed by the clinking of the coffee pot and cup as the tray was set down. Bodhi paused in his calculations as he waited to hear the servant open and close the door again, signaling their departure. He frowned when no such sound was forthcoming. He set down his notebook and pencil with a huff.

    Rounding the corner of his work table, he stepped into the small sitting area he had set up. Bodhi hesitated as he saw The Commodore sitting calmly upon one of the couches. The older man was, as always, immaculately dressed with not so much as a single silver strand of hair out of place. He smiled his usual placid smile and motioned for the younger man to sit across from him. Bodhi carefully removed his grimy apron and smoothed down his wild hair. He winced as he scratched at his nearly two week’s worth of beard growth. As Bodhi sank down onto the couch he attempted to calculate when he had last slept.

    The Commodore watched him for a moment as Bodhi fidgeted. The older man then carefully poured out two cups of coffee before handing one plus a large scone covered in cream over to his grandson. Bodhi took a careful bite as his stomach rumbled angrily at him. The Commodore offered him a gentle, knowing smile. Bodhi ducked his head as he quietly nibbled on the scone.

    “Are you quite done torturing yourself and punishing me, My Dear Boy?” Bodhi’s head shot up at The Commodore’s gentle recrimination. The older man reached across the table to clasp his hand. “Bodhi, will you allow me to explain the reasoning behind my actions?” Having finished the scone, Bodhi nodded as he took another in his free hand. The Commodore smiled again.

    “I realize now that hiring someone to befriend you was a terrible thing to do. I understand if you cannot forgive me for it. Were I in your place I would surely be angry,” he paused to give Bodhi’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I knew the transition from one sphere of society into another would be difficult for you. I had a notion that a companion would help make it easier. And for the sake of being completely candid, I did it for Captain Andor as much as I did it for you.” Bodhi furrowed his brow.

    “I do not understand.” Bodhi winced at his own voice, which sounded hoarse from disuse.

    The Commodore poured himself more coffee before continuing, “Cassian has always isolated himself from his peers. Even as a boy, he kept his own counsel.”

    Bodhi could well imagine Cassian as a small boy trying to keep out of Lord Draven’s way. A smile came unbidden as he again pictured that same child darting about the grounds of Kyber Manor, albeit alone. Handing Bodhi another cup of coffee, The Commodore reclaimed his attention.

    “The friends he does have now are older than himself. He has no one his own age in which to confide in. By offering him this assignment, I thought I was doing him a kindness. As I observed how well the pair of you got on together, I felt that what I had done was correct.” The Commodore frowned. “I see now that your friendship, no matter how genuine it came to be, started with a deception.” Bodhi sighed and swiped at the moisture at his eyes. He took a moment to clear his throat. Gazing at the guilt-ridden Commodore, one decision at least, was easy to make.

    “Grandfather,” Bodhi paused as he realized this was the first time he had said it. The Commodore looked at turns both surprised and pleased to hear it. Bodhi stood to sit on the couch beside the older man. He continued, “I forgive you. I see now that you merely wished to make my transition into society easier and I appreciate that. It is admirable also to want to aid Captain Andor. But I am not certain if I can trust him. How can I know if any aspect of our acquaintance is real?” The Commodore nodded before pulling Bodhi into a hug. The older man smelled like mint and good tobacco. Bodhi tried not to dwell on what he himself smelled like. His grandfather pulled back and patted Bodhi on the arm.

    “Perhaps this shall make it easier for you to decide. Captain Andor came to call on me earlier. He returned his fee.” Bodhi gaped at his grandfather.

    “He did what?” The Commodore smiled and stood up. Bodhi followed his lead.

    “He gave back every last farthing I paid him. I told him he should keep a little something for expenses, but he insisted that I take it all back.” The implications of what Cassian had done was not lost on Bodhi. Without monetary incentive, there was nothing for Cassian to gain other than the pleasure of spending time with him. Bodhi felt slightly giddy at the prospect. He heard his grandfather chuckle.

    “I believe this is most welcome news to you, My Dear Boy.” Bodhi nodded.

    “Yes. I should like to have a bath and change, and perhaps something more to eat. Then I must go see him,” Bodhi trailed off as he felt his grandfather’s hand on his shoulder.

    “There is no need to wait. You can take lunch with Captain Andor in the back garden. He is there, waiting for you,” his grandfather paused to look him over once more.

    “Although I would advocate for a change of clothes and a quick wash up first.”

* * *

 

    They sat opposite each other at a small table laden with food. And although Bodhi was hungry, he could not take his eyes off the man seated across from him. Clearly Cassian felt the same, for he was gazing back just as intently.

    Cassian was pale and a little thin, his time spent indoors recuperating from his illness evident. Despite his quick washing and a change into a decent suit, Bodhi still felt like a bear. He reached up to scratch at the beard upon his face. He was shaving the damned thing off at the first opportunity. Cassian’s eyes tracked him and he smiled at Bodhi.

    “A full beard looks well on you.” Bodhi huffed a laugh.

    “You are a horrible liar.” Cassian shrugged. He inspected his fingernails for a moment before looking up.

    “Bodhi, I am truly sorry for everything.” Bodhi smiled softly at him.

    “I know you are. I apologize for my actions as well.” Cassian shook his head.

    “Truly, Bodhi you have no idea how absolutely,” he stopped abruptly as Bodhi held a hand up to stop him.

    “We shall be going back and forth like this for the rest of our lives if we continue apologizing.” Cassian glanced around the garden before leaning in.

    “I would not mind that one bit, spending the rest of our lives doing anything together.” Bodhi glanced around. There was no one in the vicinity, save Cassian and himself.

    “Just like Baze and Chirrut?” Cassian smiled.

    “Exactly like Baze and Chirrut,” Cassian paused and then sat back, a small frown on his face. Bodhi furrowed his brow.

    “Cassian, what is it?” The other man’s frown deepened. When he next spoke his voice was quiet and sad.

    “There is someone else who holds your heart.” Bodhi blinked at him. If it was not for the seriousness of Cassian’s tone, Bodhi would have laughed for the absurdity of the statement.

    “No there isn’t. Why would you say that?” Cassian regarded him carefully.

    “On the other side of town, there is that tall and very handsome man.” Bodhi could not help but laugh as he put it all together.

    “So that is why you followed me. Cassian, that man is Kes, my brother.” Cassian’s eyes widened.

    “Your brother!” Bodhi sighed. Of course Cassian had been too delirious to remember. Well, he would happily explain it.

    “Yes. I had hoped to introduce you to him, Shara and the children.” Cassian sat back.

    “I feel like an utter fool. Kay was right.” He reached across the table to take Bodhi’s hand. “I would very much like to meet your family someday.” Bodhi did not dare to kiss Cassian in his grandfather’s house, but the pull was strong. He settled for twining his fingers with the other man’s.

    “I know of the perfect opportunity. Shaleen’s eighth birthday is next week. Come and have dinner with us. We can travel there together.” Cassian squeezed his fingers.

    “You do not mind?”

    “Not one bit. I have wanted to introduce you to them for a while now. Even if you do think my brother is handsome.” Cassian winced at his teasing.

    “Bodhi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, see, look! I didn't make you wait too long for a reconciliation. So it's fine now. They're fine. Totally fine. It's not like Bodhi is holding on to some secrets that might derail that happiness or anything. 
> 
> Oh wait. ;)
> 
> Up next: Cassian meets the family. And maybe some other teeny-tiny thing happens too. Tune in next week to find out.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as [colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com)


	17. In Which There is a Family Party, an Inquisition and a Secret Partially Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to [thepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot) for betaing this for me.

    Cassian had come to the conclusion, that when it came to Bodhi Rook, he would forever be off his footing. He never knew what to expect from the younger man. He had come to accept at last, that he quite enjoyed the feeling.

    He spent the week leading up to Bodhi’s niece’s birthday searching all over town for the perfect present. Bodhi had insisted it was hardly necessary, but Cassian knew whatever he purchased, it was as much to impress the rest of the Dameron family as it was the birthday girl herself. In the end, he consulted with Lyra, whose daughter was only slightly older than Bodhi’s niece. When he laid his task before her, Lyra merely looked at him with amusement before summoning her daughter. Jyn was eerily reminiscent of her mother as she presented his best options for a gift.

    And so, Cassian sat with a large, carefully wrapped and beribboned box, nearly as tall as he was, on the floor of the carriage beside him. Bodhi had been amused when he first saw it, carefully helping Cassian carry it out of the house and into their conveyance.

    Bodhi had a small wooden box, sitting on his lap, plain save for a pink cloth ribbon that was tied in a careful bow. Cassian could easily recognize Bodhi’s handiwork. He had tried to cajole it’s contents out of Bodhi but the younger man was unmoved. No amount of gentle kisses could entice him. Rather, Bodhi insisted that he would find out when Shaleen did. But the flush in his cheeks let the older man know he very much enjoyed Cassian’s efforts.

* * *

 

    The pair of them hefted Cassian’s box out of the carriage. They managed to get halfway up the walkway when the door to the house opened, bathing them in bright light. Bodhi’s brother stepped out and easily took the box from them.

    “I shall bring this inside for you.” The man’s amusement was evident as he entered the house.

    “Thank you,” Cassian wheezed, following behind Bodhi into the house.

    Once inside, Bodhi took Cassian’s coat and cane and stowed them away in a closet with Bodhi’s own. With a smile, he crowded into Cassian’s space, to speak quietly.

    “Are you ready to meet them?” Cassian reached out to squeeze his hand.

    “As much as I ever shall be.” Bodhi nodded and turned around to face the couple standing behind them. Cassian reluctantly let go of his hand. Steeling himself, Cassian turned as well.

    Having only glanced Kes Dameron from afar, the large man did indeed toe the line between gentle and intimidating. Even though he and Bodhi were not brothers by birth, there was a familial resemblance. Bodhi smiled as he looked between his brother and Cassian.

    “Cassian, this is Kes. Kes, this is Cassian.” His brother raised an eyebrow.

    “Are you not meant to be more formal with introductions in polite society?” Bodhi rolled his eyes and gave his brother a playful shove.

    “When have you ever been counted as polite society, Kes?” Kes smirked and shoved his brother back. The woman beside him tugged on his arm and slapped Bodhi on the shoulder.

    “Honestly, the pair of you! Captain, I would apologize for their behavior but it would only make these idiots worse,” she paused to look at Bodhi. “Now introduce us like a normal person so I can finish preparing dinner before your brother gets any big ideas to help me.” Bodhi laughed.

    “Cassian, this is Shara. Shara, Cassian.” Cassian smiled at her while she studied him sharply. Thankfully, Cassian was saved from making small talk by the sound of someone coming down the stairs. A tall boy ran down the stairs and straight into Bodhi’s arms.

    “Uncle Bo!” Bodhi laughed and ruffled the boy’s dark hair. The stairs creaked again and Bodhi turned, a huge smile breaking across his face. Cassian observed the girl who was surely Bodhi’s niece come down the stairs. Bodhi swept her up in a hug and spun her around, her jet black curls bobbing in the air. Cassian smiled. Bodhi clearly had a favorite. Bodhi pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

    “Happy birthday Shaleen!” the girl beamed up at her uncle and turned to face Cassian. Bodhi hooked his arm around Poe and reeled him in to stand on his other side.

    “Poe, Shaleen, allow me the pleasure of introducing you to Captain Cassian Andor.” Cassian was utterly charmed as Shaleen bobbed a perfect curtsy and Poe gave him an expert bow. As he stood, the boy’s eyes went wide.

    “Captain? Were you really in the army? Were you ever in a duel? Have you ever fired a pistol? Or a shotgun? Are flintlocks as tricky as they say?” Poe paused to heave a deep breath and looked poised to continue until his father placed a hand on his shoulder.

    “That’s enough for now Poe. You can pester our guest after dinner. Go see how you can help Mama.” His son nodded. With another bow to Cassian, he raced off to the kitchen.

    Cassian looked up to see Kes regarding him with that same knowing smile from earlier. They both turned to see Bodhi sitting near the fireplace with Shaleen on his lap. They were both poring over identical, red, leather-bound notebooks, the pair of them talking quietly. Cassian smiled. 

    “Bodhi talks about how important you all are to him.” Kes bumped his shoulder. Cassian took a moment to regain his footing.

    “Bodhi talks about how important you are to him, Captain.” Cassian felt a pleasant warmth bloom in his chest.

    “He is very important to me as well.” Bodhi’s brother studied him for a moment before nodding.

    “Good.”

* * *

    Dinner with the Dameron family was a merry affair. Poe had fashioned a paper crown for his sister, who seemed genuinely delighted by everything. Bodhi sat beside Cassian, taking his hand under the table.

    Cassian felt like he could truly be himself with Bodhi’s family. It was an all too rare, freeing feeling. And Bodhi had been right about his sister-in-law’s cooking. Cassian had found his favorite Shepherd's Pie, having at least three helpings, much to his hostess’ amusement.

    After dinner and cake, it was time for the birthday girl to receive her gifts. Shaleen beckoned her uncle to sit beside her as she received her gifts. Clearly the girl adored him as much as Bodhi did her.

    First, she was gifted a new doll from her parents. It had long dark hair and the porcelain of its face, arms and legs was the same color as her own skin. It was dressed in a powder blue dress, similar to the one she was wearing. Shaleen hugged the doll to her chest and then with a kiss to it’s temple, she gently set the doll down to take a small parcel from her brother.

    She carefully unwrapped the cloth and ribbons to pull out a small pair of brass goggles identical to the ones Cassian had seen Bodhi wear. Cassian thought it was an odd gift for a young girl but Shaleen squealed in delight and then placed them on her forehead. Her brother was beaming.

    “Uncle Bo helped to make sure that they were exactly the same as his.” Shaleen raised her eyebrows at Bodhi. He shrugged and produced his own goggles from inside his jacket. With a laugh, he placed them upon his forehead. Shaleen stood and hugged her brother.

    “Thank you Poe.” An odd warmth filled Cassian as he watched them. He looked to Bodhi and could not help smiling at him. The younger man smiled back. Cassian was certain there was no where else in the world he wished to be.

    Next came Cassian’s gift. He felt nervous anticipation. Would Shaleen like it? What would they all think of him if she did not? His fears were instantly allayed when Shaleen jumped up and ran to hug him upon seeing his gift, a tall dollhouse, fashioned to look like a fancy townhouse, ornate furniture included.

    Cassian looked over her head to see the rest of the family, Bodhi included smiling at him. Cassian pulled back to smile at the sweet girl. “I am pleased you like it. May it give you many years of happiness.” Shaleen gave him another squeeze and then sat back down in her seat, eyes cast expectantly at Bodhi. Bodhi widened his eyes comically.

    “What? Surely you have opened everything?” Shaleen threw some wrapping cloth at him.

    Poe exclaimed, “Uncle Bo! You know Shaleen has not opened your gift yet.” Bodhi let his eyes go even wider.

    “Are you certain? I thought she had.” Both children gave an indignant cry. Bodhi huffed dramatically. “Very well, I suppose I do have something.” He reached under his chair to produce the wooden box. The birthday girl reached for it, but Bodhi gently stilled her hand. “Now just know, it is still very much a work-in-progress. However I do feel it needs just a few more tweaks and then it shall be ready.” With a smile, he handed the box to Shaleen. She lifted the top and stared down at the contents with wide eyes. Shara laughed and called out to her.

    “Come now, don’t leave us old folks in suspense, what is it?”

    Shaleen gingerly took the gift out of the box. It was something Cassian had only seen on paper, now made real. Poe’s eyes mirrored Shaleen’s.

    “Uncle Bo, you made the metal bird larger!” Bodhi smiled, wide and pleased.

    “It is not quite aerodynamic yet, but it can jump a bit higher than before.” He turned to his niece. “I hope you will not be too upset when it leaves with me. I knew that regardless of the state, you would want to see the progress we have made.” Cassian was surprised to see the birthday girl’s eyes fill with tears.

    “It’s the most wonderful thing, thank you!” She leapt into her uncle’s arms. Cassian turned to Kes, to find the man shaking his head, laughing.

    “We have all accepted that Bodhi is her favorite.”

* * *

    Bodhi had gone upstairs to help put the children to bed. Which left Cassian in the position of being left alone with Kes and Shara Dameron. Kes, for all his muscle and seemingly imposing stature was a kindly and gentle man. His wife however, Cassian was fast discovering, was as terrifying as any of the Five-Star Generals Cassian had served under in the army. Also unfortunately for Cassian, he was presently the subject of her intense scrutiny.

    “So rather than just ask Bodhi outright who my husband was, you thought it was a far better idea to say nothing and follow him in the dead of night? And again in the middle of a horrible rainstorm?” Cassian winced. Kes helpfully refilled the glass of ale set before him and Cassian nodded in thanks. Kes shrugged and cast him a sympathetic look. Shara’s arms were crossed, waiting for an answer. Cassian sighed.

    “You are right, I should have just asked him. It would have saved us both a lot of heartache if I had.” Shara nodded. She looked to her husband, smug.

    “Will you look at that? One of the fancy folk, willing to admit they made a mistake!” Cassian laughed.

    “I am hardly one of the fancy folk.” Shara shrugged.

    Just then, Bodhi came down the stairs and eyed the three of them, sat around the table with mugs of ale in hand. He bounded over to them and wedged himself in, close to Cassian. Kes handed his brother a mug of his own. Bodhi ran a finger over the foam looking thoughtful.

    “Right, how badly did Shara put the screws to you?” Kes and Cassian laughed as Shara let out an indignant squawk.

    “It was hardly the third degree. I merely had some questions for him, is all.” Bodhi took a sip, leveling a good natured glare at his sister-in-law. Cassian smiled at him.

    “All is well, truly.” Bodhi shook his head, before taking Cassian’s hand, which rested on the table. With a smile, Bodhi twined their fingers together. Cassian glanced at Kes and Shara, who, if they noticed said nothing.

    They drank in companionable silence for a while. Somewhere from within the house a clock chimed midnight. Shara tapped the table and stood.

    “Well, that is it then, it is officially midnight. Shall we make the usual toast?” Furrowing his brow, Cassian realized Shara was talking to Bodhi. Taking a deliberate swallow of his ale, Bodhi glanced at Cassian. He nodded. Kes reached out and offered his brother a pat on the arm.

    “Right. I shall go get the painting.” Bodhi stared into his mug and nodded. Cassian turned to him as both Kes and Shara left the room.

    “Bodhi, what are they talking about?” Bodhi turned to him with a sad smile.

    “I promise, there is nothing wrong we are merely toasting to . . . .” Bodhi was interrupted by his brother and sister-in-law reentering the room. Kes set a small portrait of a pretty young woman down in the center of the table. Shara refilled their mugs and poured out a new one and set it beside the portrait. Bodhi sighed and stood up. Kes and Shara did the same so Cassian followed suit. They held their glasses up in a toast. Bodhi blinked, before smiling sadly. After a moment, Kes leaned over to his brother.

    “Would you rather I do the honors this year?” Bodhi gave a minute nod and Kes held out his mug. “To absent friends on the anniversary of their death. We love you Christabelle and remember you fondly. We know you are watching over us. I hope we continue to make you proud. Even Bodhi, now that he is fancy.” That made Bodhi and Shara laugh. Kes smiled and added, “To Christabelle!” They all clinked their mugs together.

    “To Christabelle!”

* * *

    The carriage ride back to Cassian’s townhouse was quiet. Bodhi was drowsily tucked up against his side as Cassian carded his fingers through the younger man’s hair.

    The Captain’s mind however was thoroughly engaged. He felt as if  he was on an investigation. There were pieces of . . . . something that longed to be connected. It was an itch that sat uncomfortably under the surface of his skin.

    The carriage hit a pothole and Bodhi jolted awake. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Cassian eyed the man beside him warily. Snatches of previous conversations were coming into sharp relief forming a path in The Captain’s mind. Cassian did not like where it was leading him. He and Bodhi were building up a genuine trust between them. He simply had to speak his dark thoughts aloud. Surely Bodhi would allay his fears.

    “When you told me Christabelle had moved on, I assumed she had left London, not that she had died.” Bodhi was quiet and Cassian began to wonder if the younger man had fallen back asleep. Cassian shifted to see Bodhi’s eyes wide open, regarding him.

    “I know. I am sorry I did not elaborate. It is just that even eight years after her death, sometimes it is still difficult to speak of her.” Cassian nodded.

    “Eight years. I suppose it can either seem like a whole lifetime has passed by or hardly any time at all.” Bodhi huffed a quiet laugh.

    “Yes, that is quite true.” Cassian frowned.

    “Eight years ago you were eighteen years old.” Bodhi nodded, brushing his hand against Cassian’s.

    “I was. Who could have known just how much my life would have changed since then,” Bodhi paused as Cassian pulled his hand away. “Cassian, what is wrong?” Cassian turned to Bodhi, his thoughts continuing down the dark path.

    “When you were eighteen you turned down a full scholarship to the Academy of Scientific Studies. At Lord Antilles’ ball, you told Galen it was due to family obligations.” Even in the dark of the carriage, he could see Bodhi’s eyes narrow.

    “That is all true, and hardly a secret. What is this really about, Captain?” Bodhi put a hard edge to Cassian’s honorific.

    “What was the nature of the family obligation, Mr. Rook?” Bodhi stared at him for a moment, before glancing down at the floor of the carriage. Cassian’s heart sank. Sometimes he truly loathed his spy training. Silently, Bodhi stood and moved to sit on the seat opposite Cassian. He was still staring down at the ground.

    “What is it that you suspect, Cassian?”

    “How did Christabelle Lamont die?” Bodhi’s eyes widened.

    “Cassian . . . I . . . . ”

    “Bodhi, she passed away eight years ago. Eight years ago you gave up your biggest dream,” Cassian paused as the next words sat ill on his tongue, but say them he must, “Did you have something to do with her death?” When Bodhi finally looked at him, Cassian was gobsmacked by the sheer guilt written plain on the younger man’s face.

    “I did, but it is surely not what you imagine it to be.”

    The carriage stopped with a jolt. The driver thumped on the carriage. They had arrived at Cassian’s house. 

    Bodhi looked utterly miserable. Cassian had indeed imagined the worst. But, he knew evil when he saw it. Bodhi Rook was no murderer.

    “Bodhi please, will you tell me what happened?” Bodhi vehemently shook his head.

    “Cassian, I cannot. Please understand, there is too much at stake, I cannot tell you and hurt her.” The Captain stared at the man before him.

    “Hurt who? Christabelle?” Bodhi opened the door of the carriage.

    “Cassian please, do not ask me any more about this. I will not give you the answers you are searching for.”

    Dazed, Cassian stepped out of the carriage. As it rode off, Cassian went on the hunt for another. If Bodhi would not provide him with answers, then surely the Hall of Records would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_O 
> 
> Ummmm yeah so up next, Cassian makes some discoveries and then some questionable choices.
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr as [colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com)


	18. In Which a There is a Discovery, a Regrettable Course of Action, and a Man Fortunate in His Choice of Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to [thepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot) for beta reading. :D

    Bodhi fought to breathe through the panic he felt, grateful he had made it to his workshop unseen by any of his grandfather’s servants. Removing his great coat and jacket, he sank down onto one of the couches in his sitting area. Placing his head in his hands he replayed his final moments with Cassian in the carriage.

    Perhaps he should have confessed the truth to Cassian. The rational part of Bodhi’s mind said that of course the other man would understand the circumstances. But there was that part of Bodhi, who was fiercely protective of Christabelle’s memory. Having kept the secret for as long as he had, the prospect of sharing it terrified him..

    Bodhi knew Cassian was an intelligent man. The fact that he had not already worked it out was a miracle. But The Captain was nothing if not fastidious. He was no doubt, even now, looking into things. Bodhi scrubbed a hand across his face. Despite Bodhi’s efforts at concealment, he knew exactly what Cassian would find.

    Bodhi just hoped that when the time for reckoning came, he would have the strength to answer Cassian’s questions. Bodhi fervently prayed that the other man would listen and understand.

* * *

    Cassian stared down at the set of documents before him. He had been poring over them for hours. He was almost ashamed with himself for how easy they were to procure. That feeling stemmed from the fact that he had not found them when he first began tracking down The Heir. These papers should have come to light months ago.

    And yet, Cassian had to hand it to Bodhi. An attempt at concealment had obviously been made. The documents in question, primarily led back to one Christabelle Lamont with Bodhi’s name faint, almost as if a careless clerk had spilled water upon the paperwork. Cassian had seen this type of handiwork before. The workmanship was shoddy, but if one had little means of payment, it was the best they could hope to afford. Not just anyone could afford Cassian’s fee.

    Having paid off the clerk at the Hall of Records, Cassian gathered up the papers in a folio and went outside to wait for Kay, his mind awhirl. Deciphering what he found had been easy. This information well and truly doomed Bodhi. Knowing The Commodore as Cassian did, there was absolutely no way the older man would tolerate his grandson’s presence once the truth came to light.

    Kay arrived in a garish rented Phaeton. Cassian gaped at the small, white and gold chintz-painted carriage. Kay merely rolled his eyes.

    “You sent word at three o’clock in the morning that you needed me to retrieve and then bring you to Lord Draven’s residence. This was the best I could procure before any sort of  respectable hour of the morning.” Cassian climbed up to sit beside him. Kay sniffed the air and sat as far away from Cassian as he could on the small seat. Cassian sighed.

    “Do not start, Kay. I came straight from the Dameron’s house to the Records Hall,” he said. Kay snorted.

    “No wonder you smell like moth-riddled paper and old perspiration,” Cassian rolled his eyes as his valet continued, “I am taking you home first to eat, bathe and change your clothes. Only after you have done all three, and if you still desire it, I shall take you to Lord Draven’s residence so you can spill Mr. Rook’s secrets rather than talk to the man in question himself first.” Cassian sank his head in his hands, muffling his words.

    “I have to give Draven something.” Kay merely arched an eyebrow at him. Cassian felt far too tired to think of anything but his own stubborn resolve. Cassian stared resolutely ahead. Kay snapped the reins and gave him a terse, “Very well Captain. Home first and then on to Lord Draven’s residence.”

    Once home, Cassian entrusted the documents to Kay. Before Cassian changed his clothes, he bade his valet to send word to Lord Draven to expect him that afternoon, with information the older man sought about The Heir’s past. For once, Mr. Kay had merely nodded and  not questioned Cassian’s orders. The Captain took that for the omen it was.

    Cassian spent the rest of the morning at odds with himself. He knew he should talk to Bodhi about all he had discovered. It was just that it all appeared so clear cut, on paper. He could not begin to imagine how Bodhi could possibly refute the events that had occurred eight years earlier.

* * *

    That afternoon as Kay drove them on to Lord Draven’s townhouse, Cassian continued to chastise himself. He knew Draven would read the documents and take them at face value, just as Cassian had. He also knew that rather than keep the information quiet, the lord would go to The Commodore immediately. Cassian pressed his head against the glass window as he imagined what would happen next.

    The Commodore would disinherit Bodhi. Humiliated, the effects would follow the younger man for the rest of his life. Cassian knew Draven would let the world-at-large know what Bodhi had done as well. Even back to his old life, he would surely be tainted, as well as the Dameron’s good name by association. Cassian was well-aware of what sort of life he was damning Bodhi to. He caught his own reflection, distorted wildly in the glass, the image of the monster he surely was, glaring back at him.

    With a lurch, the carriage stopped. Cassian looked out the window to find they had stopped just before the gate to Lord Draven’s residence. Normally Kay drove right up to the door, which was a good five minutes on foot from their current location. He jolted as Kay opened the door and smoothly slid in and sat across from him. Cassian furrowed his brow.

    “I suppose you expect me to walk the rest of the way on my own.” Kay crossed one of his legs over the other, folding his hands primly over his long limbs.

    “I figured you could use the excess time to ponder your course of action.” Cassian sat forward on his seat.

    “It is done Kay. I have decided,” he paused to extend a hand to his valet. “Now please give me the documents so I can show them to Lord Draven.” Kay sat up in one fluid motion. He reached inside his jacket, appearing to rifle through his pockets. After a moment he spoke, tone flat.

    “Oh dear. Captain, it seems I have left the folio back at home.” Cassian gaped at him.

    “You what?”

    Kay shrugged, his voice still montone, “It was surely an honest mistake. You gave me so many orders, I became utterly flustered.” Cassian sank back onto his seat. He felt dizzy.

    “Kay, I have to show Lord Draven something. He is expecting me.” Kay pursed his lips.

    “Captain, why ever should he be expecting you?” Cassian’s eyes widened. Was he going mad?

    “Kay! I told you to send word I would be calling on him.” Kay looked thoughtful for a moment, tapping his chin.

    “Oh no Captain, I seem to have forgotten to do that as well.” Cassian stared at him. Kay stared back. After a moment, the valet’s gaze softened. “Considering the circumstances, you know the correct thing to do. Captain, you are a good man. You always have been. You know the consequences Mr. Rook will face if you do this. Cassian, you simply must talk to him first before deciding on a proper course of action.” Cassian sank back further into the cushions of the plush seat, eyeing his valet.

    “Eleven years together and you are just now using my given name?” Kay shrugged.

    “It felt like the right time, Cassian.” With a small smile Kay continued, “Shall we head home then?” Cassian nodded, feeling too uncertain in his emotional state to do more.

    As Lord Draven’s residence faded into the distance behind them, Cassian could not help but be thankful he had such loyalty from his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super short, I know. But I'd be lying if I said that conflicted Cassian is not one of my favorite Cassians. ;)
> 
> Up next, Bodhi's secret is revealed, at last. :D
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as [colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com)


	19. In Which There is a Card Party and the Truth Straight From the Source

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, the moment of literal truth. Have you guessed what Bodhi's secret is? I'm not going to lie, this has been the chapter I have agonized over the most. I hope it doesn't disappoint.
> 
> As always, thank you to [thepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot) for the beta and talking me down as I freaked out. ;)

    Bodhi sat in the corner of the sitting room, doing his level best not to look bored. His grandfather was hosting a card party with a few of his friends and had asked his grandson to join them. Bodhi suspected he was failing miserably at concealing his boredom because his grandfather kept shooting him amused glances. When the latest game ended, The Commodore pulled him aside.

    “Alright My Dear Boy, you are dismissed.” Bodhi stared at his grandfather as the older man continued, “I give you leave to go hide away in your workshop. I shall send your guest when he arrives.” Bodhi blinked.

    “My guest?” His grandfather nodded, now cautious.

    “Yes. Captain Andor sent word he was joining us tonight. He surely would not have come for my sake,” The Commodore paused to study Bodhi’s puzzled face. “Did you not know?” Bodhi shook his head.

    “I did not. But it is no matter,” Bodhi lied. It had been three days since the night of Shaleen’s birthday. This was the first he had heard from Cassian. Bodhi felt a bit panicked at the thought of the questioning that was surely to come. He pasted on a smile. “As you say, I shall be in my workshop. Have a goodnight, Grandfather.” Bodhi turned to take his leave but the older man caught his arm.

    “Is anything amiss, My Dear Boy?” As always, his grandfather was inordinately kind. And Bodhi, as always, loathed lying to him.

    “All is well, truly.” The Commodore studied him a moment longer before releasing his arm with a nod.

    “Very well. Goodnight.”

* * *

 

    Bodhi was not certain just how long he paced across his workshop waiting for Cassian to arrive. He gave up any pretense of actual work and poured himself a generous glass of liquid courage, leaving out the bottle and a second glass for when The Captain arrived. They both would surely need a drink once Bodhi began his explanations.

    When the clock chimed nine, a servant announced his guest. Bodhi, who had taken refuge in his sitting area, stood up from one of the couches in greeting. As expected, once the servant left them, Cassian’s face turned grim. As the other man removed his cloak, Bodhi poured him a drink as well as refilled his own. Neither man made to greet the other.

    After The Captain had hung up his cloak, he sat on the couch across from Bodhi, taking up the glass set on the table for him. He paused in his gazing at Bodhi to take a generous swallow before reaching into his jacket to place a folio down on the table between them. 

    Bodhi sighed. He could well guess what documents it contained. His stomach churned at the idea of what Cassian must think of him. Or worse still, what his grandfather would think of him once he discovered the truth. Bodhi’s racing thoughts were interrupted by Cassian.

    “I believe we both know what information those papers contain. But they are just documents, coldly displaying the facts. Would you explain it all to me?” Cassian’s voice was gentle. Bodhi looked up from the folio to look him in the eyes. Cassian studied him a moment before moving to sit beside him. Bodhi flinched as Cassian took his hand. “Bodhi please, I wish to help you, if I can. But I need to know what happened in order to figure out a way.” Bodhi felt tears prick his eyes. He had held it all in for so long with only Kes and Shara knowing the truth. Bodhi heaved a breath and squeezed Cassian’s hand.

    “I am not certain where to start.” Cassian nodded, inching closer to Bodhi.

    “Above all the information I found, there is one thing that stands out. I know that Kes and Shara Dameron only have one child, Poe.” Bodhi closed his eyes with a shuddering breath. Cassian gently placed a hand on Bodhi’s chin to tip his head up. “Bodhi, please, explain it to me.” Opening his eyes at last, Bodhi gave him a watery smile.

    “Please, allow me to start at the beginning.” Cassian nodded and Bodhi continued,  “I told you that Christabelle and I were pushed together to play as children. The reason was that she was frail. Her parents were as well. She lost them both before she turned sixteen. The fact that she made it to eighteen years of age was a surprise to her doctors to be sure.” 

    Bodhi paused to smile as he remembered days as a child spent in his workshop or in a quiet corner of the house, notebook in hand, Christabelle at his side, making comments on his designs for future inventions. Bodhi looked to find Cassian’s face curious and open. He could do little else but continue on.

    “I did care for her, she was truly my best friend. I would have given her the world and my love, if she asked. But she knew that would not have made me happy.” Cassian took up his hand again.

    “She sounds like an amazing young woman. I regret I never got to meet her.” Bodhi’s breath hitched as he twined his fingers with Cassian.

    “You have, in a way. Shaleen is so much like her. Thankfully her health is just fine.” Cassian traced their fingers with his free hand. Bodhi pressed on, “Frail as she was, there was one thing Christabelle wanted more than anything in the world. The one thing her doctor told her there was absolutely no possible way she could have,” he paused as Cassian interjected.

    “A child.” Bodhi nodded.

    “Yes. She was determined to do it. I told her we could only try one time to conceive because even that would surely be too much of an exertion on her. I was right, of course. But miraculously she was with child after just that one night.” Cassian ran gentle fingers over his knuckles. Bodhi smiled softly. “Christabelle stayed in bed for the duration of her confinement. The labor itself took its toll on her. She held Shaleen in her arms until she passed away, just after midnight.”  Bodhi paused to take a steadying breath. Cassian squeezed his hand. “So you see, Shaleen is my daughter.” 

    Bodhi sat back. He felt cracked wide open and yet relieved at the same time. Cassian pulled him into his arms and Bodhi went willingly, pressing his nose to the underside of Cassian’s jaw, the comforting scent of the older man’s aftershave filling his senses. The Captain stroked his hair as he spoke, filling in the blanks.

    “After Christabelle died, you turned down the scholarship to the Academy of Scientific Studies in order to care for your daughter. That is a lot for an eighteen year-old boy to take on. You are truly a wonder, Bodhi Rook.” Bodhi sat up to face Cassian, who had a gentle smile on his face.

    “I had Kes and Shara to help me. But I knew I could not devote myself to school full-time and leave them with Shaleen, no matter how much they insisted they would make it work. It was not fair to them. And Shaleen deserved better than a father who she barely saw. So I helped Kes buy the shop from our parents and I invented in the back and would have been content to do so for the rest of my life.” Cassian sat back onto the couch cushions beside him.

    “And then everything changed when it was discovered you were the heir to Commodore Rook.” Bodhi sighed, weary.

    “I did not care about that. Except for how it affected Shaleen of course. Christabelle and I were never able to be married. And while society is kinder to an unmarried man with a child than to a woman, Shaleen is tainted by association. And knowing how my grandfather reacted when everything with my mother came to light, I can only imagine the repercussions of my actions now.” Cassian nodded. Bodhi sighed. “With every passing day I hate myself more for concealing my daughter from The Commodore and yet, what choice do I have? When I first found out I was The Heir, I used what little money I had to conceal the truth the best I could.” Cassian snorted.

    “They did a terrible job. It is passable to be sure, but terrible all the same,” Cassian paused to take up Bodhi’s hand once more. “Will you trust me to help you?” Bodhi blinked at him.

    “How exactly would you do that? If you have discovered the truth, it is only a matter of time before someone else does.” Cassian gave his hand a gentle squeeze and gestured to the folio on the table.

    “Not necessarily. Those are the only copies of the documents in question. My resources are extensive and far-reaching. Bodhi please, let me help you make this right,” he pleaded. Bodhi sat back, reluctantly letting go of the other man’s hand.

    “Why would you help us?” Cassian looked to him, face kind.

    “I would think my reasons are obvious, My Love. But if nothing else, you deserve to be The Heir,” he held up his hand to stop Bodhi’s protestations. “You can do so much good as a respectable member of society. Your daughter deserves the same chance.” Bodhi could not argue with that. Sitting up straight, he made the decision to place his fate and faith in the man before him.

    “Very well Captain. Please help us in any way you can.”

    Cassian’s luminous smile evaporated any lingering fear Bodhi felt. For the moment, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess correctly?
> 
> Up next: Cassian does his thing and Bodhi is not nervous at all. Wellll, maybe a teeny tiny bit.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as [colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com)


	20. In Which There is a Call to Arms and a Captain True to His Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to [thepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot) for their mad beta skillz.

    For nearly two weeks, Cassian hardly slept. He called in favor after favor, relying on his blackest of black books of contacts. He sent Kay halfway across the country and back to secure the documentation and signatures he required. Cassian had even sent a missive to Baze and Chirrut to enlist their help.

    Cassian resolved to not involve any other members of The Circle of Friends in his quest, to keep Bodhi’s secret as best he could. Despite having only met her once, Cassian also felt an odd sort of protectiveness over Shaleen as well. Cassian could see how tortured Bodhi was and he felt that if he could, he would relieve his love’s suffering using any of the means available to him.

    And that was the crux of the matter. Cassian was deeply in love with Bodhi Rook, the feeling magnified by the knowledge of the lengths Bodhi was willing to go to protect his daughter. If Cassian could ease their suffering in any way, he would do it gladly a thousand times over. It was strange to put his skills and resources towards helping someone who truly deserved it. It happened so rarely, that Cassian forgot how good it felt.

    And so, he pressed on, confident in the knowledge that he would not rest until everything that was in his power to do, was done.

* * *

    For nearly two weeks, Bodhi did his best to act as if nothing was amiss. He spent his days in his workshop, with his grandfather or at the various social engagements he was invited to partake in.

    He found his relief in spending his evenings at his brother’s house, his daughter sitting in his lap as always, poring over their notes together. For all his living a double life, Bodhi’s biggest regret was how it was affecting her.

    Shaleen claimed she understood why they only spent their evenings together, whereas before they spent as much time together as possible. A child of eight years old should not have to deal with such an adult problem. Bodhi resolved that as soon as he was able, he would devote the rest of his life making it up to her.

    One morning, shortly after he arrived back at his grandfather’s home from calling on the Erso’s, a servant hurried him into the sitting room, informing him that his grandfather and a pair of guests were waiting for him. As Bodhi allowed himself to be led on, he marveled that he had not noticed any carriages waiting outside, save the one he had arrived in.

    Bodhi paused as he entered the grand room. As the occupants, all men stood to greet him, Bodhi took in the scene. His grandfather was standing before his favorite chair: an overstuffed, ornately embroidered red loveseat, trimmed with gold tassels. Across from The Commodore, standing by a couch upholstered with the same fabric was Lord Draven and Captain Andor.

    He nodded to them all in greeting as they each sat, leaving him to sit on a settee beside his grandfather. Bodhi felt dread settle in the pit of his stomach as he saw an array of papers arranged on the table before them. Bodhi looked to Cassian, but The Captain’s face remained impassive. Bodhi glanced to Lord Draven and his grandfather, both men looked gravely back at him. Bodhi was not certain what was going on. He resolved to let someone else speak first, lest he say the wrong thing. After a few agonizing moments of silence, his grandfather reached over and patted his knee.

    “My Dear Boy,” he began, and Bodhi could not help but wince at the sadness in his grandfather’s voice. “I had hoped that you and I had come to an understanding that you could trust me with anything. Keeping all this to yourself has surely been a great strain on you.” Bodhi looked up at the older man, trying to keep his composure. He had chosen to put his trust in Cassian. Trust that even now was unwavering. With a deep breath, Bodhi took a calculated risk.

    “It has been difficult. There is so much I have wished to tell you. But I confess I was not certain how to go about it.” His grandfather nodded, reaching to the table to take up one of the documents. While he read, Bodhi chanced a look at Lord Draven and Cassian. The Captain still remained placid, maddeningly so. While Lord Draven, suspicious as ever, narrowed his eyes at Bodhi, as if willing him to give something away. Bodhi would not, for his daughter’s sake as well as to spare his grandfather undue humiliation. Whatever Cassian had come up with, Bodhi would gladly go along. His grandfather reclaimed his attention with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

    “I feel truly awful to think, that not only was I unaware you were a widower but that by living here with me you were separated from your daughter as well. My Dear Boy, though it happened many years ago, I am truly sorry for your loss.” Bodhi blinked and could only nod.

    Cassian had doctored a marriage certificate? And then surely he had also come up with documentation that legitimized the circumstances of Shaleen’s birth. Bodhi knew how much documents of that sort cost, having tried to secure them himself. Cassian had spent a small fortune on him and Shaleen. Bodhi fought the tears pricking at his eyes.

    “It is all true, Grandfather. Everything happened so fast and I was simply unsure of how to properly explain all of it,” he paused to heave a breath. A glass of water appeared before him and Bodhi took it from Cassian’s hands, gratefully. Taking a generous swallow, he looked at the Captain who was shyly smiling at him. Cassian surely knew what Bodhi had worked out. Lord Draven, who had been silent up until that moment, spoke up at last.

    “I am happy for you Commodore, you have gained a great-granddaughter in addition to your grandson.” If his grandfather noticed the flatness in Lord Draven’s tone, the older man made no note of it. Instead he smiled and turned back to Bodhi.

    “Indeed! My Dear Boy, I would very much like to meet her. And the rest of your family, of course. It is well past time. Do you think they could be troubled to come now?” Bodhi blinked at him.

    “Now?” His grandfather nodded, the excitement clear on his face.

    “Yes, would they come?” Bodhi calculated the time. It was a Saturday and although the shop would be open for a few hours still, he knew that for a reason such as this, Kes and Shara would not mind closing up early. And the thought of Shaleen and Poe in this great house, made him feel giddy.

    “I do believe they would.” His grandfather clapped his hands, delighted.

    “Excellent! I will have Cook and her staff prepare something for us all to eat. You may take the biggest carriage and bring back your daughter and family post haste.” Bodhi smiled, the older man’s enthusiasm infectious.

    “Gladly!” Bodhi paused to look at Cassian, standing. “Captain, would you mind assisting me?” Cassian stood as well.

    “Certainly, Mr. Rook. Lead the way.”

* * *

 

    As they made their way outside to where the carriages were kept, Cassian’s mind was awhirl. He had expected that The Commodore would be surprised and pleased by the documents, but he certainly never expected the older man would want to meet Shaleen and the rest of the Dameron family so immediately.

    While it had cost him most of his savings to procure the documents and signatures needed, Bodhi’s obvious relief and elation beside him was worth it all. Cassian also appreciated that, when they reached a secluded alcove, Bodhi pushed him against a wall and kissed him thoroughly. As always, the scent of citrus and machine oil washed over him. When they parted for air, Bodhi was smiling at him.

    “Cassian Andor, you are truly amazing. I can not even begin to find the words to express my gratitude.” Cassian halted him with a finger to his lips.

    “Bodhi please, it was nothing.” Bodhi shook his head and gently pulled Cassian’s hand away from his lips.

    “Cassian, do not say it was nothing. I know how much money, not to mention the time and resources this endeavor undertook. Allow me to reimburse you at least, for the monetary cost.” Cassian cupped Bodhi’s cheek, running a thumb over his jaw.

    “Absolutely not.” Bodhi sighed and pulled away.

    “Cassian, you are most frustrating,” he began as they resumed walking. “Promise me you will at least stay this afternoon when I introduce Shaleen, Kes, Shara and Poe to my grandfather. Please?” The younger man comically batted his eyelashes as he asked. Cassian could not help but laugh at his antics.

    “I shall, since it is what you wish,” he paused as Bodhi gave directions to one of The Commodore’s coachmen. Cassian was constantly amazed at the speed and efficiency of the older man’s staff. No sooner had Bodhi given the directive than a large open-air carriage was ready. Bodhi hopped up and with a final wave to Cassian, the younger man was off to retrieve his family.

    Cassian waved until the carriage was out of sight. Smiling, he turned to head back into the townhouse, only to come face to face with Lord Draven. Cassian’s smile faded in the face of the older man’s studious expression. When Draven at last spoke, his tone was calm and even.

    “Those documents, they did not exist eight years ago did they?” Cassian affected a calm he most certainly did not feel. He had to walk a fine line with Lord Draven. 

    “They exist now, Sir.” Draven huffed a surprised laugh. Whatever answer he expected Cassian to give him, clearly it was not the truth.

    “They do indeed, Captain,” the lord paused to regard him. “Well done.” Cassian nodded. Receiving praise from the older man was always unexpected. Cassian jumped as Lord Draven thumped him on the back. “Now that all of this business is concluded, I have a new assignment for you.”

    Cassian sighed and drew closer as the older man pulled out an envelope and began to go over the details. Now more than ever, Cassian needed the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the end, my friends. After this part, there are just two more chapters plus the epilogue. After that, well, with a huge, amazing gift from the truly talented and AMAZING thepilot, I'm cooking up something a lil bonus-y for you. No hints, you'll just have to wait until Part 24 to find out what they are. :D
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr as [colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com).


	21. In Which There is a Ball, the Introduction of Miss Rook and Unwilling Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to [thepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot) for the beta.

    A month later found Bodhi absolutely overjoyed by his circumstances. His grandfather’s introduction to Shaleen went just as well as Bodhi hoped it would. That very evening she had been given a fine bedroom in his grandfather’s house. Bodhi was unsurprised to find that she took to life in the Rook household far better than he initially had.

    Shaleen spent her mornings absorbing whatever her tutors could teach her, pausing to take lunch with her father and great-grandfather. She insisted on spending the remainder of most days with Bodhi, which delighted her father to no end.

    In between all that were visits from dressmakers, miliners, jewelers and whatever else his grandfather could indulge her in. Shaleen was as gracious as she always was, making Bodhi doubly proud.

    As predicted, she struck up a fast and strong friendship with Jyn Erso, the pair of them taking turns to call on each other. Every day. For hours on end.

    His grandfather had also been duly impressed by Kes, Shara and Poe as well. They visited every Sunday and his grandfather delighted in regaling Poe of his years serving in the Navy. Bodhi had a suspicion his nephew might pursue a future in the Royal Navy instead of with Her Majesty’s Army.

* * *

    This particular evening Bodhi was dressed in his absolute best, pacing outside his daughter’s bedroom door. The Commodore was holding a ball in her honor as a way to introduce society to his great-granddaughter, Miss Shaleen Rook. The door to her bedroom opened at last, and her maids curtsied to Bodhi as they passed by.

    “Papa!” Shaleen cried out, when she saw him. She was a vision in emerald green silk. Bodhi scooped her up in his arms. She giggled as he spun her around and then set her down.

    “You look lovely, Shaleen.” She beamed at him. He bowed to her and held out his arm. She giggled once more, taking it. He led her to a small alcove where they could peer over the staircase and watch the assembled crowd, unobserved. Shaleen looked up at him, worry writ large on her face.

    “Papa, I am nervous.” Bodhi gave her a gentle hug.

    “I know you are. I shall be right beside you.” She wrinkled her nose at him.

    “You shan’t be beside me the whole evening, will you?” she teased, “I do wish to spend some time with Jyn without you hanging about.” Bodhi laughed, some of his own nerves giving way.

    “I promise not to hover. But I cannot speak for your great-grandfather.” They smiled at each other as The Commodore’s butler ushered them into place to await their introduction.

* * *

    Naturally everyone was well and truly charmed by Shaleen. Bodhi could not have been prouder of his daughter. Deciding to give her some time on her own, he took up a glass of champagne and began to make his way around the ballroom. Catching his grandfather’s eye from across the crowded room, they raised their glasses to each other in a silent toast.

    While making his rounds he kept an eye out for one guest in particular. He had seen little of The Captain in the previous month, though they corresponded daily. Cassian had assured him he was merely busy with assignments both foreign and domestic, but he would be in attendance at Shaleen’s ball. Bodhi was on his second glass of champagne when he at last spotted the other man.

    Cassian looked as handsome as he always did, dressed in a light blue jacket. His beard was expertly trimmed and Bodhi was impressed but not surprised by how exquisitely Mr. Kay had tied Cassian’s cravat. It was complicated knotwork that somehow looked intricate and yet effortless at the same time.

    But what gave Bodhi pause was the lovely young woman on Cassian’s arm. She was petite, with long, dark hair piled high upon her head to give the illusion that she was taller than she was. Her gown was just fine enough to let her pass for gentry. Almost. Bodhi passed off his glass to a nearby servant and made his way over to them.

    The woman spotted him before Cassian did, her eyes going wide. Bodhi ignored her momentarily and focused his attention on The Captain. As if sensing eyes on him, Cassian at last looked up and saw him. Cassian surreptitiously glanced down at his partner before pasting on a placid smile. Bodhi would have been annoyed if he did not know exactly what Cassian was doing with her. Bodhi put on a bland smile of his own.

    “Captain! I was hoping to see you tonight, my friend,” Bodhi paused for effect to look to the young woman. “You must introduce me to your lovely companion.” Cassian gave an amused shake of his head, unseen by the lady, who was still gaping at The Heir.

    “Miss Lynd, allow me introduce you to Mr. Bodhi Rook. Mr. Rook, this is Miss Elizabeth Lynd.” Bodhi bowed to her.

    “Miss Lynd, it is a honor to make your acquaintance. Any friend of Captain Andor’s is most welcome.” As Bodhi said her name, Miss Lynd made an odd peeping sound and bobbed a curtsy, her eyes never leaving Bodhi’s face. Bodhi continued to smile at them. “I hope you are both enjoying yourselves this evening.”

    It was as if that statement broke forth a dam within Miss Lynd. As she began to speak, it was with a thick, Cockney accent. “Oh indeed I am! In all me life I never been anywhere so fancy afore. And all them fancy gentlemen and ladies. The colors! Oh I never seen such a sight,” she paused briefly to heave a breath before continuing on, “And your daughter, she’s a right lovely thing. You must be ever so proud.” As she took another pause, Bodhi could not help but smile at her compliment of Shaleen.

    “I am, very much so. Thank you Miss Lynd for your kind words.” The young woman smiled at him, wide and pleased, before turning to Cassian.

    “I’m going to go freshen up a bit, powder me nose. I’ll meet you for a dance in a tenner.” Cassian nodded. She began to walk away before she stopped to turn around awkwardly to curtsy at them. As both he and Cassian bowed, she nodded and walked away.

    When she was out of sight, Cassian whispered, “Not a word, Rook.” Bodhi looked to him, thoroughly amused.

    “Whatever you say, Andor.” Bodhi pulled out his pocket watch, checking the time. “Since you have at least a ‘tenner’ I shall get us some champagne. Meet me in the workshop.” Cassian rolled his eyes.

    “Bodhi, really. Let us talk here.” 

    Ignoring him, Bodhi went to find a servant with glasses. He turned and walking backwards he said, “That was not a request Captain, I shall see you there.”

* * *

 

    Bodhi was unsurprised to find Cassian sitting on one of the couches when he entered his workshop. Cassian was studying the notes Bodhi and Shaleen had left out on the table. He looked up at Bodhi’s approach.

    Bodhi handed him a glass and sat on the couch beside him. Cassian took a sip and then stood and moved to the couch across from him. Bodhi furrowed his brow.

    “Is something amiss?” Cassian sighed.

    “Bodhi, if someone were to walk in and see us sitting side by side, it would surely look untoward.” Bodhi raised his eyebrows.

    “Untoward? Truly?” Cassian looked to his own shoes.

    “You know what I mean.” Bodhi shook his head, furrowing his brow.

    “Do I?” Cassian huffed, clearly agitated.

    “Yes Bodhi, you do.” Bodhi narrowed his eyes. Taking a sip, he calmed himself and studied Cassian for a moment. The other man seemed to grow restless under his scrutiny, fidgeting. Cassian had never fidgeted as far as Bodhi could tell. Bodhi reached across the table to grasp at Cassian’s fingers. The Captain startled, but allowed the contact.

    “Cassian, no one will come in here, you know just as well as I do that this area is private. What is really going on?” Cassian gazed down at their fingers, before pulling away. He seemed to sink as far back as he could into the cushions.

    “Surely you have figured out that Miss Lynd is an assignment.” Bodhi nodded and Cassian continued, “I am in a certain mindset right now and I do not need a distraction.” Bodhi huffed a laugh.

    “Am I so distracting?” For a moment, Cassian’s mask cracked and desire was plain on his face. But then just as quickly as he let it show, it was gone.

    “You know that you are.” Bodhi could not help the small smile that played across his lips, Cassian’s eyes following the movement.

    “Very well, Captain, I shall not seduce you tonight. But really, why are you still taking on assignments like Miss Lynd?” Cassian’s gaze turned stoney.

    “Not all of us have a choice in whether to keep an occupation or not! Some of us must work to earn their money.” Bodhi gaped at him. He gestured to the room at large,

    “What do you suppose all of this is? And my inventions? Certainly some of them are for my own amusement but most are for The Circle of Friends or for the Queen herself,” Bodhi paused to draw closer. “If you are in need of money, I wish you would allow me to pay you back for all you have spent helping Shaleen and I.” Cassian scowled, crossing his arms..

    “I have no need of your money. I work because I enjoy it!” Cassian continued to glare at him. Bodhi knew there was more to this than mere money. Something else was bothering his captain.

    “We both know that is not true. Cassian please talk to me. What is going through that mind of yours?” Cassian sank back on the couch, deflating.

    “You are correct, of course. The truth is, I have concerns about the matter of you and I. In these last few weeks I have come to realize, we simply cannot be.” The other man seemed to be on the verge of tears as he said this. Bodhi moved to sit beside him. This time, Cassian did not move away from him. Bodhi gently took his hand, fingers lightly tracing The Captain’s knuckles.

    “Do I not get a say in this matter?” Cassian leaned against him, his head resting on Bodhi’s shoulder.

    “No my love, you do not.” Bodhi turned to bury his nose in Cassian’s hair.

    “I am almost loathe to point out that you do not seem all that convinced of your own decision.” Cassian groaned in frustration, pulling away from him.

    “Bodhi please, do not make this more difficult than it has to be,” Cassian turned to face him, resigned. Bodhi sat up as well. “The facts are thus, Mr. Rook. In the past month your life has moved forward with both your grandfather and Shaleen. While mine has very much stayed the same. You are a gentleman of means, while I am barely tolerated by those in our sphere of society. That will never change. You deserve someone who can offer you far more than I can.” Bodhi sighed. Of course it all came down to Cassian’s self doubt.

    “I do not need someone who can offer me fancy trinkets. And I certainly do not care for society or titles. I am content to be somewhere quiet, perhaps at a certain secluded estate in the country. I would be more than content to just be us, Bodhi and Cassian. Provided you build me a decent workshop at Heart’s Well.” Cassian looked away from him and stood up.

    “I am afraid Mr. Rook, my mind is quite made up in regards to this matter. I shall henceforth trouble you no more.” He made to move for the door. Bodhi stood and grasped his sleeve.

    “Cassian, really. . . .” Bodhi paused as Cassian turned to him, the other man’s face full of regret.

    “Mr. Rook, please. I leave in two week’s time for the country. From this night forward I shall trouble you no more with my presence. I expect you to do the same for me. Please Sir, kindly respect my wishes.”

    Bodhi stared at him for a long moment. He did not want this. It was clear that Cassian did not either, but what else could Bodhi do but respect his wishes all the same? Bodhi willed his voice to remain calm.

    “Very well Captain Andor. It has been a pleasure making your acquaintance. I wish you much success in your future endeavours.”

    And with a terse nod and nary a backward glance, Cassian Andor walked out of Bodhi Rook’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. Cassian's self worth for the winnnnnn! :P
> 
> This lovely lil cliffhanger is indeed the second-to-last chapter of the story. Part 22 will be the end of the story, proper. Part 23 will be the epilogue and 24 will be the Bonus Material.
> 
> And so I'd like to announce, a mini-hiatus of posting weekly chapters for the story. With Sniperpilot Halloween coming up, I'm going to pause this so I can focus on the couple of fics I'm working on for that.
> 
> So basically, all that means is the final chapter of THIS won't be posted until November. I love youuuuuuuu. You look so nice in that thing you're wearing. :D
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr as [colettebronte](https://colettebronte.tumblr.com)


End file.
